Turn in the Road
by Ushuaia1
Summary: Kenny and Max are starting their life together when the unthinkable happens. As relationships fall apart, can new ones be built? NOT related to my other stories!
1. Discovery

"Kenny," Max cried, with a giggle as he pulled her down on the couch with him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he asked, kissing her quickly. "God, I've wanted to do that all day."

"Just that?"

"Maybe a little more," he agreed, sliding his hands up her shirt. "Damn you feel good."

Max smiled at her boyfriend of six months, as she laid back against the couch cushions. "Hmm. You want to feel the rest of me?"

"Always," he replied softly, as she kissed him. "I don't think I'll ever be able to keep my hands off of you again."

"I don't want you too," she agreed, as he winced. "Do you want to move this to the bedroom? Kenny? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah," he replied distantly, pulling away from her slightly. "I just got the worst headache. It's going though."

"You've been getting a lot of those," Max replied carefully, reaching up to stroke his face. "Are you sure that you're all right? Is it something you should get looked at?"

"I'm fine," he insisted, as the pain began to dissipate. "Max, really I am. Don't worry so much."

She couldn't help smiling up at him, as her contentment threatened to overwhelm her. "Okay, okay. If you're sure."

"I am," he replied, grinning back at her. "And I'm also sure that I want to see you naked back in my bedroom."

"Hmm, I can do that."

**11111111111111111111111111**

"Jimmy? What are you still doing here? I thought that you'd be long gone by this time," Skeeter prodded knocking on the doorframe.

Jimmy nodded. "I'm on my way. Just going over some paperwork. It's been a quiet few months, so it seemed like a good time to catch up on it all."

"I guess so," Skeeter agreed. "Not that I mind the absence of serial killers around here. I'm about to head out myself, but you want me to wait?"

"Go ahead. Have a good night," Jimmy replied, dismissing him.

Skeeter paused again before shrugging. "Have a good night, Sheriff."

Jimmy nodded again, and turned back to the files on his desk.

**11111111111111111111111111**

"Dammit," Kenny said under his breath, as the searing pain shot through his head again. Gritting his teeth, he carefully slid out from under the sheets not wanting to wake Max. She's so beautiful, he thought, as he paused to look at her. Why did we wait so long to do this? She makes everything so much better in my life. Pulling the blanket up so it covered her, he made his way to the bathroom.

"What the hell is this?" he mumbled to himself, as the edges of the world began to blur around him. "What is happening to me?"

Catching himself on the edge of the dresser, he fought frantically to regain his balance, as the room began to spin. Shit, he thought, as his legs went to jelly and a fog began to seep into his mind. His shaking hand slid of the dresser, as he crashed onto the floor.

"Kenny?" Max called sleepily, hearing the crash. "Kenny? Oh god!"

Throwing the sheets back, she lunged across the room as she saw him writhing on the floor. Ignoring the shower of stuff falling off the dresser as his leg slammed against it, she knelt by his side.

"Kenny? Can you hear me?"

Shit, she thought, as his fist connected with her face, and she fell back against the floor. Swallowing she grabbed the cordless phone off of the night stand, while keeping a watchful eye on her boyfriend.

**11111111111111111111111111**

"We just got a 911 that you might be interested in," Ginny said, as she barged into the office. "Why are you still here?"

"No reason," Jimmy lied. "What 911?"

"Max called. Something about needing an ambulance and Kenny. She seemed really upset and distracted. She might have even been crying."

"What?"

"There were a lot of crashes too. I thought that you would like to know."

"I'm going to the hospital. Keep me posted if anything new comes in."

**11111111111111111111111111**

Max swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill, as she paced the waiting room floor for what seemed like the hundredth time. What is wrong with him, she thought trying to block out the visual of him totally out of control like that. Why Kenny?

"Max?" Jimmy called, after observing his deputy for a minute. "Max? What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, after a moment. "I mean, it's so late and . . . I didn't think anyone would come."

"One of my deputies calls 911 in the middle of the night, and you don't expect me to show up at the hospital? What happened? Did Kenny do that to you?"

"Do what?"

"That bruise on you cheek. Did he?"

"What? No, well yes, but it wasn't like that. It was an accident. He didn't know what he was doing," Max trailed off, gulping back her tears and fear again. "He didn't hit me, not like that."

"Then like what?"

Max shook her head. "I don't know. Something is wrong with him Jimmy. He's been getting these headaches lately, but he said that they were nothing. Then tonight, he . . . I think he was having a seizure. Joey is in with him now . . . I don't know what is wrong with him."

"A seizure," Jimmy trailed off, wanting to hold her until she stopped shaking. "Don't panic, Max."

"I'm not. I . . . I'm just worried. You didn't see it."

"Hello," Joey called, walking into the waiting room. "Jimmy. What are you doing here?"

"I was there when the call came in. What happened Joey?"

She nodded. "Why don't you both have a seat? We're prepping him for some more tests now, so I don't want to panic you yet."

"Please," Max practically begged. "Is he okay?"

Joey swallowed at the pain in the younger woman's eyes. "He did have a seizure, and there can be a lot of causes for that. The fact that he had been having headaches though causes me some concern. We're going to give him a MRI and cat scan to check some things out. Right now Max he is resting comfortably."

"That's all?" she asked. "But what caused it?"

"We're going to find out," Joey promised. "We should know a lot more in a few hours. You should both go home, get some sleep because this is going to be a long wait."

Max shook her head. "I'm not leaving him here."

Jimmy met Joey's eyes over the top of Max's head, and shook his head. "Neither am I."

"It is your choice, but if you would like to change your clothes or something now would be the time," she replied, giving Max's striped pajama pants and tank top a once over.

"Just let me know what you find out," Max replied, running her fingers through her hair,. "Okay," Joey promised. "You'll know as soon as I do."

"Max," Jimmy said carefully, not knowing what to say to make this better. "Nothing is definite yet. You heard her. It could have been anything."

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"You want a cup of coffee or something?"

She shook her head. "No."

"We'll wait then."

**11111111111111111111111111**

Jill squinted at the clock on her bedside table, and had to wonder where Jimmy was at three in the morning. I know we've been fighting, she thought, but he should have been home by now. Reaching for the phone, she wondered it he could still be at the office. He shouldn't be working this late because he is the Sheriff after all. Sighing, she dialed the station.

"Ginny?" Jill asked sleepily. "It's Jill. Is Jimmy still there by any chance?"

"He didn't call you?" Ginny replied. "Tsk, tsk. He's had the hospital Jill. Something is wrong with Kenny, or at least we sent an ambulance over to his apartment. No one is too sure on what happened."

"I'm going to call and find out," Jill replied through gritted teeth. "Thanks Ginny."

**11111111111111111111111111**

Max pulled her legs up to her chest, as she watched him sleep after the multitude of tests that the doctors had put him through. He looks fine now, she thought, almost like nothing even happened. Why couldn't it just be some bad dream? I want to wake up now. Ignoring the dread building inside of her, Max prayed that everything would be okay.

"Max?" Joey called from the doorway. "Do you have a minute?"

She nodded, although reluctant to leave, "Yeah. Did you find something out?"

Joey beckoned her out into the hallway. "I do. You're the closest thing that Kenny has to family here, although his parents are on the way. It's not good news, Max."

Max swallowed, forcing herself not to panic. "Just tell me."

"The MRI showed a brain tumor, and it's a large one. It's causing pressure, and is the reason that he was having all of those headaches. We're going to do a biopsy to determine if it's malignant, but Max . . . it's inoperable do to where it's located."

Max felt the world spin around her, as she stared at Joey dumbfounded. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I know how close you two are."

"You're sure?" Max stammered, feeling her heart freezing in her chest. "It's not some mistake?"

"I checked three times. It's not a death sentence. There is still a lot more that we have to determine."

**11111111111111111111111111**

"You could have called," Jill said, at the same time. "Jimmy? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry. It just got complicated," Jimmy offered weakly. "I didn't know that I would be here this long, and it was late. I didn't think that you'd miss me."

"What is going on?"

Jimmy shook his head, and filled her in on what he knew so far. "Max is sitting with him now."

"I'm going to see what I can find out."

**11111111111111111111111111**

"Hey," Max said softly, watching as Kenny cracked his eyes open. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Max," he mumbled, as he fought through the fog in his mind. "Max? Where am I?"

"Ssh. The hospital."

"Why?"

Max paused, not wanting to upset him at the moment. "I . . . what do you remember? I know Joey has some stuff she wants to explain to you."

"Nothing . . . being with you, then nothing."

"Okay," Max said softly, fighting her tears back, as she pushed the call button. "Just rest. I love you."

"Max," he mumbled again. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, squeezing his hand in hers, as Joey came in the room. "Hi."

"Well I see that someone decided to wake up," Joey said, not liking what was going to come. "How is my patient feeling today?"

"Weird, sleepy," Kenny replied, forcing himself to focus. "What happened?"

"A lot," Joey replied cryptically. "Kenny, you had a seizure last night. We ran some scans, and I'm sorry to tell you this. We found a brain tumor, but there are still some tests we need to run to determine treatment and such."

"A brain tumor?" he asked, as her words hit him.

"There is still a lot that we have to determine," Joey repeated. "Starting with a biopsy."

Kenny merely nodded, as he squeezed Max's hand between his. "Okay."

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a while, or at least until I set that up," Joey said softly. "I am sorry."

"Thanks," Max replied, vowing that she wouldn't cry, as Joey left. "Kenny?"

"Max . . . I . . . What is this?"

"I don't think that they're too sure yet," she offered, not wanting to upset him more.

"Cancer."

**11111111111111111111111111**

"What do you know?" Jill demanded, as Joey came back out into the waiting room.

"I thought that today was your day off," Joey countered. "We need to run some more tests, but . . . Kenny has a brain tumor. It caused the seizure. I'm going to schedule a biopsy for later today."

"Jesus Christ," Jimmy said under his breath. "You're sure?"

"It could be benign," Joey continued. "And that is what I'm hoping for."

"Does he know?"

"Yes . . . Max is with him now. You might want to give her a reprieve though."

**11111111111111111111111111**

"She didn't say that," Max countered softly, not wanting to believe it.

Kenny swallowed as he looked at her. We just got started, he thought, and I had all of these plans for us. Now . . . cancer? I can't do this to her.

"What else is it then? You heard her," he replied sharply.

"It doesn't have to be," Max trailed off, ignoring the venom in his tone. "I don't know."

"What happened to your face?"

"What?"

"That bruise," he clarified, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh. Um, it happened last night. It was kind of a blur for a while," Max replied, not wanting to tell him that he hit her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"It wasn't you," she insisted. "It was an accident."

"I hurt you."

She shook her head. "You didn't . . . I mean that. You would never hurt me."

He gripped her hand tightly between his. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. Concentrate on yourself for now. Don't worry about me."

"Hello," Jimmy called from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt. "How is everyone doing?"

Kenny shrugged. "Okay."

**11111111111111111111111111**

"Jill?" Joey asked, walking back into the lounge. "I thought you would be visiting."

Jill shrugged. "Do you know that Jimmy didn't even call me last night to say that he would be spending the night in the hospital?"

"I don't think he planned on it."

She shook her head. "He doesn't even look at me the same way anymore. He isn't ever home."

"Is anything wrong?"

"We just don't talk anymore! It's like he doesn't want to be in the same room with me any more."

"I'm sure that isn't true. Every marriage has its rough spots, and you both have demanding careers. And three kids."

"Right," Jill trailed off, looking down the hallway. "Right."


	2. Fear

Kenny laid back in his hospital bed, and just stared up at the ceiling. What am I doing, he thought, how can I do this? This waiting is killing me. With all of that blood they took out . . . shouldn't they know something by now? I want out of this hospital. I'd give anything to go back a few days, and just be lying in bed with Max. Planning our life together, although I didn't even get to tell her any of it yet. Max. What am I going to do about Max?

"Knock, knock," Jill called rapping on the doorframe, as she and Joey came into the room. "How are you this morning?"

"You tell me."

"Where is everybody?" Joey asked, looking around the empty room. "I thought Max was living here. Not to mention your parents."

Kenny shrugged. "They got hungry. What is it?"

"Okay," Jill replied with a nod. "The biopsy showed that the tumor was malignant. We've scheduled a series of radiation treatments starting tomorrow."

Kenny swallowed, and wanted the whole world to disappear around him. This is it, he thought, I have cancer. How can I have cancer? This isn't happening. "Uh, so what happens next? Radiation? What does it do?"

"It shrinks the tumor, to put it simply," Jill offered. "When we couple that with chemotherapy, it increases the effectiveness of it all."

"Okay," he agreed distantly, as he tried to process it all.

**222222222222222222222**

"I didn't think we would meet this way," Carol Lacos said, shaking her head. "Kenny has talked about you more then any other women . . . not that he ever said a lot about his love life anyway. My poor boy . . . why is this happening to him?"

"I don't know," Max replied, swirling her cold coffee in her cup. "He's a fighter though, and he'll beat this."

"God never gives anyone more then they can handle," Tom Lacos replied quietly. "It's part of his plan."

Plan, Max thought, how is this part of some great plan? They didn't see him that night. Why can't we go back a few weeks when everything was wonderful?

**222222222222222222222**

Kenny laid back against the cool sheets, and contemplated what to do next. What can I do, he thought, really? I don't want them all to see me like this.

"Hi," Max called softly, knocking on the doorframe. "Um, I wasn't sure if you were awake."

"I haven't been getting much sleep," he replied. "Neither have you."

"Don't worry about me."

Kenny paused, and just looked at her for a minute. This isn't fair, he thought, not to her. She's only 29, and doesn't deserve to go through this just because I do. "Where are my parents?"

"With Jill and Joey," she replied, not liking the way he was looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

Max bit her tongue at his hostility, and tried to remind herself that he was going through something traumatic. "I guess it was a dumb question."

"It's malignant. I start radiation and chemo tomorrow."

"Oh Kenny," she said softly, trying to gulp back her own shock and fear. "It doesn't mean . . . I don't know what to say."

"Then don't. Just go."

"You want me to leave?"

"You shouldn't be here. I've got my parents, so just get out. I don't need you."

Max swallowed, knowing what he was trying to do. "Can you at least look at me when you tell me that? Look at me Kenny."

He turned his head toward her, and just drank her in. Clad in jeans, a tee-shirt, flip flops, and her hair loose around her shoulders, she never looked better to him. The picture of health, he thought, and she has her whole life in front of her.

"Get out," he repeated, steeling himself against the pain he saw in her eyes. "Now."

"You may not need me," she said softly, trying to control the wobble in her voice. "But I need you. I love you . . . Don't shut me out because you're afraid. I know you too well to let you do that."

"Max," he said, feeling the wall he put up start to crumble. "You don't have to do this with me. I don't . . ."

"You don't what?"

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Oh?"

"Why would you want to?" he continued, unable to stop the words from flowing. "What good will it do? Why would you want too?"

"I love you," she repeated, squeezing his hand in hers. "You've saved my life more times then I can remember. I don't know anything about cancer, but . . . let me help you. I don't how, but . . . I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I don't want to hurt you," he managed to choke out, as he tugged her down closer to him. "I'm so scared Max. Of dying. Losing you. Not being able to live out all of the plans I made for us."

"You're not going to die," she replied firmly. "You haven't even started treatment yet. Let's not jump the gun."

"I'm scared," he repeated, as he held her close to his chest.

**222222222222222222222**

"You worked late," Jimmy noted, as Jill came in the kitchen door. "How is Kenny doing?"

"You were welcome to come by," Jill replied, tossing her purse on the table.

"I'm down two deputies at the moment," he retorted. "And Skeeter found a body alongside the road today. I was busy."

"Kenny's tumor is malignant. He starts radiation tomorrow," Jill replied flatly. "Are the kids in bed?"

"Yeah. Even Kim turned in for the night. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Did I do something?"

"No! You never do anything. When was the last time we actually sat down and talked about something other then work or the kids? You didn't even call me the night that Kenny had the seizure! You just ran off to the hospital to sit with Max! Are your deputies more important to you then me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? It was the middle of the night, and I didn't want to wake you up!"

"Is that all? Are you even interested in my day at all anymore? Your first question to me tonight was about Kenny? Am I that uninteresting?"

"Jill you're being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? We haven't had sex in three months! Do I repulse you too?"

"Jill!"

"Forget it. I'm going to bed."

**222222222222222222222**

"It's a good look," Max said the next morning before Kenny went in for his radiation.

Kenny ran his hand over his newly shaved head. "I guess so. Rather me then the drugs. It'll grow back."

Max smiled at him, as he squeezed her hand in his. "Yeah it will . . . Hi Joey."

"Hello you two. It's that time."

"Okay," Kenny agreed, shooting one more look over at Max. "I'm ready."

"We'll be back soon," Joey promised, seeing the worried look on the younger woman's face. "Are you going to wait?"

Max nodded, knowing she had to go back to work at some point soon. "Yeah."

"Good. Jill wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Okay," Max replied, not sure what else to say. "Um, good luck."

Don't cry, she told herself, as he was wheeled out. It'll just make everything worse. Collapsing down in the chair next to the bed, she buried her head in her hands to block out the world around her.

"Max? Are you okay?"

Lifting her head slightly. "Hi. What are you doing here? I thought that you had a murder to investigate."

"I'm on my way in," Jimmy verified. "I just wanted to check up on Kenny. You too."

"He just went to his first radiation treatment," Max replied, forcing herself to swallow back her fear. "He's doing okay though."

"And you?"

"I've been better."

Jimmy regarded the woman he thought of like a daughter carefully before replying. "It's okay to be scared Max. It's a normal reaction to all of this."

"I know . . . I just don't want to fall apart in front of him."

Jimmy caught the hitch in her voice, and the way she turned away from him. Catching the shimmer of tears in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms. "It'll be okay, Max."

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt," Jill said from the doorway, as she watched her husband wrapped around the younger woman. "Jimmy. I didn't know that you were coming by."

"Well you left early this morning," he countered, releasing Max. "And I thought I'd check up on Kenny. I missed him though."

"He started radiation," Jill replied, ignoring her jealously, as she turned to Max. "I wanted to talk to you as well. After the initial radiation and chemo Kenny will be able to go home. I know his parents can't stay here forever, and I doubt he wants them too. What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean? Won't the chemo and radiation get rid of the tumor? Then he'll be fine?" Max asked, feeling stupid. "Isn't that the point of all of this?"

"Nothing is definite, and he'll still be fairly weak after he is released," Jill continued. "There are going to be things you need to know."

"Like what?"

"Medications, symptoms, what to do if he has seizure," Jill trailed off. "I have some pamphlets for you too."

"Okay."

"He has six weeks of radiation and chemo to get through first," Jill continued. "But I suggest that you start reading. It's a lot to learn."

"I will," Max promised, as Jill turned away from them. "Thanks."

"I've got to get back to my rounds."

**222222222222222222222**

I don't have anything left to throw up, Kenny thought, as he dry heaved over the toilet. There isn't anything left. Is this what it's going to be like now? I can't live like this.

"Are you doing okay in there?" a nurse called through the door.

"Fine," he gasped, trying to control the churning in his stomach. "Great for someone who wants to throw up everything he ever ate."

"Your parents are down the hall. Would you like me to go get them?"

"No! Not my girlfriend either. Just let them be for now."

"Okay."

Kenny rose slowly to his feet, as the nausea retreated. Pushing the door open slowly, he let the nurse lead him back to bed.

**222222222222222222222**

"Maybe we should go away together," Jimmy suggested. "Just the two of us for a few days Jill. What do you say?"

"I can't get away now," she replied, looking up from her book. "And neither can you. There is too much going on."

"There is always a lot going on," Jimmy countered. "We need some time together. Look at us! We can't be civil for more then a minute."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be in the same room. What would you do if I wasn't here, Jimmy? I saw the way that you were holding her today. You never hold me like that."

"Who?"

"Who? Max! You were all over her."

"She was upset! Jill!"

"So you're not attracted to her? She is a beautiful young woman, Jimmy."

"She's young enough to be my daughter! In addition she and Kenny have been tethered together for the last six months!"

"You didn't answer my question. Or maybe you did after all."

"You're my wife Jill. I love you, even when you're driving me crazy. I'm going to bed. I can't take this any more."

"Fine. Go. Dream of her."


	3. Dreams

Max paused outside Kenny's door, and tried to brace herself to go in. I can do this, she thought, it'll be fine. He is the one suffering, not me. Just smile, and everything will be okay.

"Max?" a voice said, startling her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied, turning to face Jimmy. "Just, uh . . . collecting myself I suppose."

"You know that you can take as much time off as you want with this."

Max shook her head. "I know, and I appreciate it. I think . . . I think I need the distraction. Am I horrible for wanting that? Shouldn't I want to be here with him?"

"Kenny wouldn't want you to give up your life for him."

Max bit her lip, as she thought of the conversation that they had the week before. "I know, and I don't want to crowd him. It's . . . it's just hard. To see him suffering, and to know that he is trying to hide it. I don't know what to do to make this better for him."

Jimmy paused, and just took stock of the woman who thought of as family. "Sometimes the best thing that you can do is nothing. Just being there is enough."

Max smiled at that. "Yeah. Why are you here? I thought you would be at the station."

"I'm on my way. I thought I'd stop by and check up on Kenny. And you."

"Thanks . . . I know Kenny would like that. Do you want to go in for a while? Alone?"

"Sure," he replied, pushing the door open. "Go take a break."

**3333333333333333333**

Jill gritted her teeth from down the hall, as she observed her husband and Max outside Kenny's hospital room. Every time I look they are together, she thought, and he says that there isn't anything going on. He won't touch me, and he can't stay away from her. And Max! Her boyfriend has a cancer, and this is how she deals with it? By sleeping with my husband? That little bitch.

**3333333333333333333**

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked, as he lowered himself into the chair by the bed. "You look good."

"Right. Thanks," Kenny replied numbly, aware of the weight he had dropped over the past week. "Feeling? If I don't move, I feel fine. Usually."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

Jimmy nodded thoughtfully, his heart breaking for his young friend. "If you do, all you have to do is ask."

"Shit. You sound like Max. All positive and cheerful. About everything."

"She's worried about you, and more scared then she would like to admit."

"Yeah," he agreed softly. "I tried to get her to go. I told her that I didn't need her or want her. She saw right through my bullshit. I didn't want her life ruined by this too."

"Kenny. Your life isn't ruined. This is just a speed bump, and you'll be fine in a few months."

"I'm not so sure," he trailed off, looking toward the window.

**3333333333333333333**

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Jill asked, forcing herself to smile. "I thought that you would be with Kenny."

"Jimmy is in with him. I thought I'd give them some time."

"Oh. I didn't know he was coming by."

"He said he was heading into the station. I guess he just stopped by on the way in. How is the radiation going? Is there any news yet?"

"We won't know until we do another MRI," Jill replied, studying Max thoughtfully. "And we won't do that until the treatment is finished. That way we'll know where to go from there."

"It's been making him so sick," Max trailed off, her heart breaking for her lover. "Is there something else that you can do that won't? How can it be doing any good if he is suffering so much?"

"The drugs are strong for a reason, and these are the side effects," Jill countered, focusing on the patient on hand and not her suspicions. "Kenny is strong, and he'll fight his way through it. He needs you though, whether he says so or not. Remember that."

"He has me," Max said softly. "He knows that."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"What? Just getting some space I guess," Max trailed off at her bluntness. "He doesn't need me crowding him and stuff."

"I thought that you wanted to be with him."

"Of course I do," Max replied, somewhat defensively. "It's just hard to see him like that sometimes. I love him, Jill, and it kills me to see him suffering like this. He tries to hide it too, so no one will see it."

"So you're putting your own needs over his?"

"What are you talking about?"

**3333333333333333333**

"I'm sure," Jimmy insisted. "So is Max."

"All I ever wanted was," Kenny trailed off, not sure he wanted to tell his deepest thoughts to Jimmy. "All I ever wanted was to be with her, and we finally did it. We were making it work, and she makes me happier then I ever thought I could be. I had all these plans for us, and . . . now this."

"She'll wait. Max isn't going anywhere."

"She should."

**3333333333333333333**

"Your letting your own fears prevent you from being with him in his time of need," Jill replied, feeling secretly smug inside.

"I'm not," Max insisted. "What are you doing?"

"Doing? I'm trying to convince you to support your boyfriend when he needs you. Kenny has cancer ,Max, and you need to focus on him and not you."

"Uh huh," Max replied. "Um, so are you saying that I should just sit by his bedside, and drive him crazy? Jill, you know him."

"This changes things, Max. Go. Be with him."

**3333333333333333333**

"No, she shouldn't," Jimmy countered. "And you know she won't."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, knowing her well. "She is too damn stubborn to give up on anything. Including me."

"That she is," Jimmy agreed, pausing at the knock at the door. "This must be the sign for me to leave. I'm going to be late as it is."

"You don't have to go," Max insisted, still thinking of her conversation with Jill. "Hi."

"Hi to you too," Kenny replied, feeling overjoyed to see her.

"I'll see you both later," Jimmy said, walking by Max and dropping his voice so Kenny wouldn't hear. "If you need anything, call."

Max nodded, as she made her way over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"That seems to be the question of the morning," he replied, wanting to talk about anything other then the cancer. Beautiful, he thought, in cut-offs and a t-shirt, so fresh and healthy. "Damn, you look good. Come here."

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he pulled her down on the side of the bed. "Kenny?"

"Ssh. I just want to look at you," he replied, running his fingers through her hair.

Max tried not to squirm under his gaze and gentle touch. "Kenny?"

He trailed his fingers down her face, and ignored all the pain that the chemotherapy was causing him. Pulling her down closer to him, he whispered. "Ssh."

Pressing his lips gently against hers, and Kenny pulled her closer to his chest. Running one hand through her hair, he felt her fingers rub against his chest. I want her, I need her.

"Shit," he groaned, releasing her. "Max . . . I'm going to be sick."

Pulling away quickly, she grabbed the trash can by the side of the bed. "Here."

Holding his hand, as he retched, Max swallowed back her tears. It's just started, and he has five more weeks of this.

"Sorry," he gasped, as the nausea dissipated. "It sneaks up on me sometimes."

**3333333333333333333**

"Here we go," Joey said, as the fourth week of chemotherapy started. "Just lie back, and it'll be over soon."

Kenny eyed the needle in his arm, and wondered how one liquid could make him so sick. Flashing back to the day where he almost barfed all over Max, he grimaced. Remembering how she just sat there afterward, and never mentioned it again. He wanted her to have a break from this. She deserves it, and she's been amazing.

"I'll be back soon," Joey called, "Relax."

Joey observed her patient, as he laid back on the table. Stoic, she thought, and he refuses to admit that he is in pain. Sighing, she walked back in the waiting room. "I knew you were going to show up at some point."

Max shrugged. "I knew he was having chemo this morning . . . How is he?"

"Holding his own," Joey replied. "We scheduled a MRI when the chemo is finished, and it'll show us the progress so far. And what the next steps will be."

"What if . . . What if it hasn't done anything?"

"You can't think that way," Joey replied gently.

"I can't help it," Max replied. "Every day . . . he just seems to get weaker and weaker. It keeps me up at night . . . And I can't tell him any of it."

"Why not?"

"Because it will upset him."

"You need to talk about it, and not keep everything bottled up. It's not good for you."

"I know," Max trailed off. "But it's not about me, and how I feel. I can deal with that later. Right now it's about Kenny."

"You can't make your whole life about one thing."

"Hey, I've been going to work," Max argued weakly. "But I want to be here Joey."

"I know you do."

**3333333333333333333**

Jimmy sighed, as he leaned back against his chair. Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to collect himself.

"Uh, Sheriff? Do you have a minute?" Skeeter asked, rapping on the door. "Jimmy?"

"Sure. Come in," Jimmy replied, focusing on the person in front of him. "What is going on?"

"We got an id on the body," Skeeter began. "He's from Greenbay, and is one Aaron Leonard. Thirty-seven years old, divorced, and a habitual drug user. Apparently he owed his dealer some cash, and tried to get out of it."

"You brought the dealer in?"

"Yeah. It looks like an open and closed case."

"Great. Good work. Was there anything else?"

"I ran by the hospital earlier this week . . . Kenny isn't looking so good."

"It's the chemotherapy. It'll run anyone down."

Skeeter nodded. "It's done this week though . . ."

"We wait then, and stay positive."

"Okay. Have a good night."

Jimmy leaned back against his chair again, and studied the ceiling thoughtfully. It's so hard to stay positive, he thought, especially seeing Kenny like that. I don't know how Max does it day after day. She's looking so worn out herself, and it kind of makes me want to hold her until everything is okay again. She's been a rock through this all though. Kenny is lucky to have that.

**3333333333333333333**

"Hey you," Max said softly, as Kenny stirred back into consciousness. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Max," he mumbled. "Ugh, I'm so tired."

"It's been a long day," she agreed. "It's over though. The chemo that is."

"For now. How long have you been here for?"

"Awhile . . . I came after work. Everyone is asking about you, and they will probably drop by some time tomorrow."

"Great."

Max bit her lip, as she took in his weight loss, pale skin, and bald head. "For now should be great for now."

"Don't tell me how to feel about this. You're not the one lying in this bed, Max. You have no idea what this is like."

"Then tell me. I don't know what else to do for you. Talk to me damn it."

"What should I tell you? That I feel like life is slipping away from me? That this is the end? That we'll never get married? Or that I'll never get to see you pregnant with our kid? Maybe that I'll never hold you, kiss you, make love to you again? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Kenny."

He cut her off. "You promise me something Max. Right now. If I die, I want you to do all of that. Find someone else, be happy. Don't mourn me forever, and go live your life. You promise me that."

"Kenny, I . . ."

"Promise me."

Max swallowed at the intensity in his eyes, and nodded. "I promise, but."

"No buts."

"Ssh, just one. You're not going to die."

Kenny intertwined his fingers with hers. "Okay."

"You really thought about all of that? Us, getting married, having kids?"

"Didn't you?"

"What woman hasn't thought about her wedding?"

Kenny smiled despite everything. "I can picture you in one of those white dresses, and it has big bows on it. And lace."

"You're hilarious . . . Your tux has tails and a top hat."

"There are doves and ice sculptures."

"Our cake is pink."

"We have a polka band."

"You ride in on a horse."

"You look incredibly beautiful, and I forget my vows because of it."

Max smiled. "We can still have all of that."

"Yeah. Maybe without the polka band?"

Max nodded, as she leaned in closer to him. "And who said that you can never kiss me again? Or touch me?"

"Look at me."

"I am. I love you Kenny Lacos, and that hasn't changed."

"I love you too."

**3333333333333333333**

"Ssh, it's okay," Jimmy soothed. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"I can't. It's wrong."

"It's not. I love you. I've always loved you. Let me love you."

"I . . . I wanted this too. Kiss me again."

Jimmy leaned in, and her young body pressed up against his. Melting against him, she tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. Trembling slightly, as he unbuttoned her shirt, she slid his hands into his pants. He gasped at her exposed breasts, before lowering his head to them.

"Max," Jimmy groaned. "Oh Max."

"Jimmy," she whispered. "Take me. Right here, right now."

Jerking up in his chair, he looked around his empty office. "Oh shit."


	4. Diagnosis

"I can't take the wait anymore," Kenny said, breaking the silence. "How long can it take to look at some brain scans?"

"They probably just want to make sure of everything first," Max said distantly, as he absently took her hand in his. "You know doctors and all . . . they like to make you wait. Are you worried?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," he replied. "What if it was all for nothing?"

"Then we'll find another way," Max countered. "There are a lot of treatments available. Chemo and radiation aren't the only options."

Kenny ran his fingers over his bald scalp. "Yeah."

"I kind of like the bald look," Max added. "It has character."

"Yeah? So I didn't have any before?" Kenny replied, forcing his worries out of his mind. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Max cocked her head to one side. "Are you serious?"

"I think you'd look cute," he continued, forcing himself not to smile at her surprised expression. "C'mon Sweetheart. Why not?"

He reached up to run his fingers through her hair, as she replied. "Well, uh, I'll think about it."

"I'm teasing you," he replied, pulling her down closer to him. "You have incredible hair. I don't think I've ever seen this color before . . ."

"You're sweet," Max replied softly, as he pulled her down closer to him. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Whoa. What is going on in here?" Joey asked. "This is a hospital, not a hotel room."

"Oh, let them enjoy themselves," Jill interjected, as they broke reluctantly apart.

"How is everybody today?" Joey asked, looking at the young couple. "Any headaches, pain anywhere?"

"I think all the drugs you've been pumping into me have been doing something useful," Kenny replied, not releasing his grip on Max's hand. "They are . . . aren't they?"

"Okay," Jill added. "We do have some difficult news, but this isn't the end. The chemotherapy and radiation didn't reduce the tumor like we had hoped. There are other options, and we'd like to try."

"It did nothing," Kenny repeated flatly. "How could it do nothing?"

"It happens that way sometime," Joey added. "Every case is different, and we can try other things."

"Why bother?"

"Why bother?" Joey repeated. "Do you have a death wish? If you ignore this tumor, it won't go away. It'll kill you."

"The treatments are doing the same."

Max swallowed, at the despondent look in his eyes. "Hey. Kenny. There are other ways."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he shot back, pulling back from her. "Stop being my damn cheerleader."

"We'd like to try a new treatment," Joey cut in, as Max tried to collect herself.

"Like what? What else can you possibly do to me?"

"There are experimental treatments," Jill added. "If you would just listen."

"Just go. All of you."

"Kenny," Max tried again, ignoring the way he was glaring at her. "You have to give them a chance."

"Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Okay," Jill interjected. "We'll give you sometime to process this, and then we'll talk again."

Kenny watched them leave, before turning back to Max. "Go. I want to be alone."

"Don't do this," she practically whispered, her heart breaking at his shock and fear. "This isn't the end of the world."

"You're not that stupid. Just go," Kenny continued, vowing that he wouldn't cry in front of her. "I don't want you here! Get out, and stay out!"

Max swallowed back her tears, knowing he was mad at the situation and not her. "Okay. Wallow for a while . . . You know I'm here."

Kenny watched her go, before he let the tears fall.

**444444444444444444**

"Max! Hey, hold up," Joey called, jogging down the hallway.

"Not now. Please," Max begged, not wanting to cry.

"It's okay to cry," Joey said softly. "I know it's hard for you too."

"I'm so scared that I'm going to lose him," Max admitted, pushing her hair off of her face. "How bad is it? Please, I need to know."

"There are other options," Joey started. "Immunotherapy, novel chemotherapy agents, or even gliadel wafers. It's not over yet. You have to believe that."

"I want to."

"Joey, Max," Jimmy called, as he made his way down the hallway. "I thought I'd come by and see how things are going."

The two women exchanged a quick glance, as Joey sighed. "It could be better. The radiation and chemo didn't shrink the tumor as we hoped it would, and the patient is understandably upset."

"Shit," Jimmy replied, glancing over at Max, while trying to block his dream from his thoughts. "Max. He'll be okay. Kenny isn't one to roll over and give up."

Max shook her head. "I'm not so sure . . . you didn't hear him."

"Shit," Joey said, as her name was called over the intercom. "Shit. That's Kenny's room. Come on."

Oh god, Max's mind screamed, as she followed a running Joey down the hallway. Now what? Please Kenny, be okay. I need you.

"Don't look," Jimmy said softly, pulling her back slightly. "Max, you don't need to see this."

She stood there silently, watching as Kenny writhed on the bed in front of her. Why now? All of that treatment . . . it should have stopped this. Oh, Kenny.

"Don't watch," Jimmy repeated, pulling her back out into the hallway. "Max. Come on. Why don't we go sit down, and let them work on him?"

Max merely nodded, as she let Jimmy lead her back into the waiting room. How can this be happening?

"I don't know anything about cancer," Jimmy began. "But couldn't this be something as simple as a withdrawal from all of the drugs? There isn't any reason to panic yet."

"Yet," Max repeated softly, wrapping her arms around herself. "What if . . . He has to be okay."

Jimmy laid an awkward hand on her shoulder, trying to block out his dream from the other night. "He will be. He has a lot to live for."

Max nodded slightly, and tried to swallow back her fears. Oh Kenny, she thought, please come back to me.

"We have him stabilized," Jill said in way of greeting, as she noted her husband's hand on Max's shoulder. "He did have a seizure."

"How? I mean all of those drugs were supposed to stop it," Max practically whispered.

"The chemo and the radiation didn't affect the tumor, and it has grown slightly," Joey offered, knowing that news was devastating. "There are other options that we are going to explore. Kenny's parents are flying back up tomorrow to discuss them as well. What we are planning on doing is a mix of novel chemotherapy agents and Immunotherapy. The novel chemo agents block cancer cell growth by preventing blood vessel growth, The n the Immunotherapy uses monoclonal antibodies to elicit immune response from the brain tumor antibodies. Then the brain tumor antibodies latch onto the tumor antigen to identify and kill tumor cells."

"It has a high success rate," Jill added, still looking at Jimmy's hand laying on Max's shoulder. "He's sleeping right now Max, but you're welcome to sit with him."

"I'd like that," Max replied. "Thanks."

"I'm going down to the lab. I'll walk with you," Joey said. "It'll be okay."

"I always find you two together," Jill said quietly, as they left. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You're being ridiculous," Jimmy said. "Jill! She just watched Kenny have a seizure, and was upset! What would you have me do? Ignore her, as she falls apart?"

"Forget it."

"I won't forget it! You're accusing me of cheating on you! Even if I do think about Max that way it is because you've been acting like a shrew lately."

"Oh? So now you admit it?"

"No!" Jimmy practically shouted, trying to bury his dream. "Why are you doing this?"

"Never mind. I have to get back to work."

**444444444444444444**

"Max," Kenny mumbled, "Max, I love you. Someday you'll know how much."

"What is he talking about?" Carol asked. "He seems sort of confused."

"A seizure can scramble some wires," Joey explained, watching as Max turned red. "It'll clear up soon enough."

"It seems like he knows what he is talking about," Tom replied. "And he seems very definite about it."

"There are a lot worse things he could be saying," Max admitted.

"What are the chances that he'll he will another seizure?" Tom asked. "At least before the new treatments start?"

"We have him on anti-seizure medicines," Joey replied. "So it isn't likely."

"Thank you," Carol whispered, as he gaze turned back to her son. "We know that you are doing everything that you can."

**444444444444444444**

Max leaned up against her bathroom wall, and put her head between her legs. Please just let this be sympathy nausea she thought. I can't get sick now. I don't even know what I can be throwing up. It's not like I've been eating anything lately.

"Shit," she said aloud, as she lunged toward the toilet.

**444444444444444444**

Kenny stared up at the ceiling of his hospital room, and contemplated the future. It's not too bright. I'm going to die. I know it, and all of these drugs aren't going to do a damn thing. It's just not worth the effort. I can't do this. Not to Max, my parents, my friends. I can't put them all through this anymore. I have to go.

**444444444444444444**

Jill leaned back in her office chair, and stared out at the moonless night. I'm such a hypocrite, she thought, how can I keep treating Jimmy like this? I know he isn't interested in Max, not that way. She is young enough to be his daughter, and she is in love with Kenny. I can't keep doing this with him, especially since I'm the one having the affair.

**444444444444444444**

Jimmy sipped his beer, as he traced the outline of the wood on the counter top. What happened, he wondered, when did life fall apart? Jill, Kenny, Max . . . Why can't I stop thinking about her? This is ridiculous. I don't have feelings for Max.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

"Just getting a drink," Jimmy replied, glancing over at Littleton. "It's been a long week."

"That it has," Jon agreed. "Have you been to the hospital lately?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. He's doing better, and starting new treatments in a few days. Jill and Joey are hopeful that it'll work. Max is a wreck over it all, but trying to hide it."

"I'm sure she is. I stopped by earlier, but he was sleeping. How did this happen?"

"I wish I knew. Everything fell apart so quickly. For them, for everybody. Kenny keeps pushing her away, and she keeps going back for more."

"She loves him."

"You two went out a few times," Jimmy mused, surprised on how much Littleton's simple statement caused his stomach to cramp up. "Any regrets about that? It not working out and all?"

Littleton shrugged. "It was worth a shot, but . . . there are no regrets. We weren't meant to be, even then there was something going on between them. There always has been."

"I suppose there has," Jimmy agreed reluctantly. "What the hell is she going to do if . . ."

"You can't think that way," Littleton countered, "He's going to be fine."

Jimmy nodded. "Would you give it another shot if something happened?"

"What the hell are you talking about? No! How can you even ask me that? It's too morbid. No!"

"Jon."

"No! Enjoy your beer."

**444444444444444444**

Max pulled her legs up to her chest, and did her best to keep up her end of the conversation. Forcing herself to smile. "I know."

"I didn't think you'd come back," Kenny countered. "Max, I need you listen to me."

"Okay," Max replied. "Are you going to tell me to get out again?"

I don't care what she says, he thought, she is only 29. Her whole life in front of her. Max doesn't need to be tied down to some invalid, who is going to die. Maybe not now, but sometime soon. I have to let her go.

"I," he began. "Max, Sweetheart . . . I . . . You and me . . . it isn't going to work."

"Bullshit," she countered. "We've been over this before."

He gritted his teeth. "Yeah we have. I'm asking you as a favor me. I can't do this with you here. I need you to go, and let me handle this."

"You're serious?"

"I mean it."

"Look at me when you say that then."

He turned his head up to look at her. "I need you to leave and not come back. Ever. Now."

Max nodded slightly, as he ripped her heart out. Not trusting herself to speak, she turned on her heel and fled.

"Max!" Joey called out behind her. "Wait!"

"Not now. Please."

"It can't wait . . . Are you okay?"

"Fine. What?" Max asked.

"I got your blood tests back. You're pregnant."


	5. Abandonment

"I'm pregnant," Max repeated, staring at Joey. "I didn't want to believe it . . . Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Joey replied. "I know it is a surprise, and the timing couldn't be worse, but."

"But?"

"It's the first good news that I've gotten to tell you in a long time," Joey said gently. "And Kenny will be thrilled, and it will give him another reason to fight through this."

"I'm not ready to be a mother," Max said softly, placing her hand on her still flat stomach. "I don't know anything about kids, and how am I supposed to tell Kenny this? There is enough going on without burdening him with having a kid too. Joey, I can't have a baby. Not now."

"Are you saying you want an abortion?"

"I . . . I don't know," Max trailed off, as she tried to make sense of her racing thoughts.

"Take some time," Joey said gently. "I know it's a shock, but things may seem different in a few days."

"Okay," Max agreed, as she tried to process the fact that there was another life inside of her. "Should I tell him?"

"Do you think you should?"

"I don't know. He just dumped me and threw me out.

**55555555555555555**

"How are you feeling?" Carol asked. "The new treatments aren't making you sick?"

"Not yet," Kenny replied, averting his mother's gaze. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"As long as you're sick," Tom replied.

Kenny paused, as his thoughts drifted back to Max. "You can't do that. Dad, you have to work. You can't stay here babysitting me."

"You're our son. Where else would we be?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if we all went back to Chicago?"

"Your doctors are here. And your friends. Not to mention Max."

"There are doctors in Chicago," Kenny countered, vowing to do what was best for Max. "And my family."

"Are you sure about this?" Tom asked. "I'm not even sure that the doctors here will let you leave."

"We'll make them," Kenny insisted, knowing he was doing the right thing for everybody. "I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," Kenny replied. "Please."

Tom nodded, as he shot a look over at his wife. "I'll see what we can work out."

**55555555555555555**

I can't have this baby, Max thought, and how do I tell Kenny? He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, so how do I tell him? A baby? I can barely take care of myself. sometimes. When? He's been in the hospital for so long, so how couldn't I have known? What do I tell him?

"Max? Are you paying attention?"

"What? Sorry, yeah," Max replied, shaking off her dark thoughts, and tuning back into the case being discussed. "My mind wandered off for a minute."

"We were finished anyway," Jimmy replied. "You all can go. Max. Stay."

"Good luck," Skeeter said under his breath, as he left.

"Go home," Jimmy said firmly, as soon as they were alone. "You're not doing yourself or anyone else any good here. Get yourself together Max."

"But."

"No buts. I know you're dealing with Kenny being sick. We all are. You're stretched way too thin these days. You have to pull it together. If you want to go play nursemaid, do it. Don't waste my time here like this."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Max replied softly. "There is a lot going on that you don't know."

"Yeah? I can say the same to you," Jimmy retorted, as his dream flashed through his thoughts. "Do you have any idea what we talked about in here for the last hour?"

"No. Jimmy, I . . . ," Max trailed off. "I can't do this right now. Can I just go home?"

"You actually want to leave?" Jimmy asked dumbfounded, as he thought she would fight him every step of the way.

"I . . . I can't do this. Any of it. I don't even know what to tell him. He won't see me, and I have to tell him. He has to know . . . and I can't do it."

"Kenny?"

"He kicked me out, and says he can't get better with me there. Then I . . ."

"He's an idiot to think that. What does he have to know?"

"I . . . nothing. It's not important."

"Max."

"Can I just go home? You're right. I need to get myself together."

Jimmy studied his young deputy carefully, and wanted to just hold her close to him until she stopped looking like her world was ending. Kenny, he thought, what the hell are you doing? You're a moron for throwing Max out of your life. If she was mine . . . Shit. What the hell was that? Shaking off his thoughts, he turned back to her. "Go ahead. Get out of here."

**55555555555555555**

"I'm a horrible person," Jill said quietly, rolling over onto her side. "I can't keep living like this. Treating Jimmy this way . . . the things I accused him of."

"Ssh," her lover whispered. "It'll work itself out. We belong together. You know that. And who knows? Maybe he really does have some longings for that little slut."

"You really hate her that much?"

"I don't hate her. I just don't like her very much."

"Jimmy thinks of her as a daughter," Jill insisted. "And Kenny like a son. He would never touch her."

"Like this," her lover cooed, tracing Jill's stomach with her hand. "He's missing out."

Jill groaned. "I should go . . . Jimmy will be home soon."

"Ssh. Just kiss me."

**55555555555555555**

"You can't do this," Joey insisted. "I'm your doctor, and I won't allow it."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Kenny said through gritted teeth, "It's all worked out at the other hospital. I'm going."

"It is the best treatment available," Tom added. "And when a space opened up, we decided to jump on it."

"I can't stay here," Kenny lamented.

"You're not even going to say goodbye to her?" Joey asked quietly. "That's beyond cruel Kenny."

"We said our goodbyes. Max . . . It's over with us. Don't tell her where I am. Now or ever."

"The helicopter is ready," Joey replied flatly. "I won't tell her. Doctor, patient confidentiality and all. You're making a mistake though. You just don't know how big of one yet."

**55555555555555555**

"Oh this sucks," Max cried, as everything she ate came back up, "Damn."

Rising to her feet at the sound of the doorbell, she took a few deep breaths before stumbling out of the bathroom. Is this what the next six months are going to be like, she wondered, how do people do this?

Yanking the door open. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Joey said carefully, taking in her flushed face. "Can I come in?"

Max nodded, vowing not to be sick again. "Is Kenny okay? I know he doesn't want to see me, but . . . is he?"

"You really love him."

Max nodded again. "Yeah."

"He's gone, Max."

"Gone?"

"He left, and he doesn't want anyone to know where."

"What?"

"He left," Joey repeated, seeing the devastation on her face. "Max, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."

"He just left?" Max repeated softly. "How? I mean, how?"

"Helicopter . . . To go off to another treatment program. It's one of the best in the country."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. Doctor, patient confidentiality."

"I'm pregnant! With that asshole's baby! How could he do this? I know he wanted his space," Max practically yelled, jumping off the couch. "And I as going to give it to him! How could he do this to me? To us? Shit! Why didn't I tell him sooner?"

"You just found out yourself," Joey replied. "Sit down, and take a deep breath, okay? You can't get yourself riled up. He is an asshole though."

"I should have told him."

"Where is he?"

"Max, I can't."

"I'll find out then," Max snapped.

**55555555555555555**

"He just left?" Jimmy said, "How can that happen?"

"There are better treatments other places," Jill replied distantly. "I guess that is what he wanted."

"Without telling anyone else?"

"You mean Max?"

"She's going to be devastated. She looked that way today as it was."

"Well I'm sure you'll be right there to comfort her."

"Do we have to keep fighting about this?"

"I'm sure she'll welcome you with open arms too. She wants you as much as you want her Jimmy."

"You're crazy," Jimmy spat, pushing back from the kitchen table. "You're my wife, Jill. I love you, even when you're acting like a lunatic! Why don't you believe that?"

Jill swallowed back her guilt. "You never touch me, we never talk. What should I think? It's obvious that you're falling for a much younger woman. Keep denying it, Jimmy, but you know it as well as I do."

"You're crazy," Jimmy repeated slowly, as he studied Jill. "You want to talk? Let's do it. Tell me what the hell is going on with you. Are you having an affair? Is that where this is all coming from?"

"Go to hell," Jill spat, as she turned away. "I'm going to take a shower. I can't even look at you anymore."

**55555555555555555**

"I just want to be alone," Max said, as she collapsed back down on the couch.

"You shouldn't be," Joey countered.

Max shook her head. "Just go . . . I . . . I have a lot to think about."

"You promise me that you'll call if you need anything. And you're pregnant. Don't do anything crazy."

"Go, please," Max begged, choking on the tears that threatened to spill. "I promise."

Joey nodded. "I'm coming by to check on you tomorrow. Get some rest, and it'll seem better in the morning."

Max merely nodded, as she watched Joey leave. Sinking back into the couch cushions, she hugged a pillow to her chest. Kenny, how can you do this? We are so good together, and we had so many plans. You're the only person I can imagine spending my life with. Our life. Our child. You have to know about our child, even if you don't want me anymore. Her gaze fell on a picture sitting on the coffee table. Reaching over slowly, she picked it up and examined the image staring back at her. We were so happy, Max thought, looking at the photo of her and Kenny. Everything was so damn picture perfect.

"You fucking bastard," she yelled, as she heaved the picture against the wall.

**55555555555555555**

"Jill! Wait!" Jimmy called, "Just stop for a minute! Talk to me damn it!"

"Why? So you accuse me of having an affair again?"

"I don't want Max," Jimmy repeated, not totally believing it himself anymore. "I don't know what I have to say to make you believe me."

"There isn't anything!" Jill snapped. "Would you just go? Go to her, or not. I don't care anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because there is someone else. Happy now?"

**55555555555555555**

"How are you holding up?" Littleton asked Max a few days later. "I'm surprised you came back to work so soon."

"I can't stay at home and mope forever," Max replied, although I'm going on maternity leave in about six months. "All I do is think there."

"What the hell is going on around here?" Littleton replied. "You know about Jimmy and Jill?"

Max nodded, happy to focus on something else for the moment. "Yeah. I heard that she is staying with Joey, and Jimmy looks like it's the end of the world."

Kind of like you, Littleton thought. "You haven't heard from him?"

Max shook her head. "No."

"Are you going to look?"

Max paused. "I'm working on it. The hospitals that I called haven't been too forthcoming with information so far."

"You know if you ever want to talk, I'll listen."

"Thanks."

**55555555555555555**

"I'm here. I'll always be here," the voice whispered in Jimmy's ear. "This is so right."

"I need you," he whispered back, pushing her hair back. "More then I ever thought possible."

"Touch me," she whispered, as she unbuttoned her blouse. "Take me. Right here, right now."

Jimmy jerked upright in his seat, as he wrenched himself out of his daydream. He rubbed his face with his palms, as he looked around his dimly lit office. "I can't keep thinking of her like this. Damn it, Jill!"

Pushing himself up from his desk, he strode purposefully out into the station, and ignored the curious stares of the deputies around him. He stopped at Max's desk, and forced himself to look at her impassively. "My office. Now."

Max nodded, as she followed him into the other room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing good," Jimmy replied, noting the dark circles under her eyes. "We've both been through hell lately. What do you say we go out and get a beer? Screw our problems for at least one night."

"It's tempting," Max admitted, still not sure that she wanted to face the world yet. "I'm exhausted, Jimmy. Maybe some other night?"

"You've earned a night out."

"I have something to tell you," Max said quietly. "I haven't told anybody yet . . . but I don't really have a choice anymore. It's going to be obvious soon enough."

"Max?"

She looked up at him, and vowed that she wouldn't start crying. "Um, the day before Kenny . . . left . . . I found out I was pregnant. Almost three months. Closing in on three and a half now."


	6. Conversations

"Does Kenny know?" Jimmy asked, sounding a lot more calm then he felt.

Max shook her head. "He left before I could tell him. Now . . . I can't not tell him. I just have to find him first."

"You're having a baby," Jimmy replied. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore," Max said softly. "I'm having it though."

"Have you thought about this? You're going to be a single parent, Max. That is a big responsibility."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Max insisted. "I'm not doing this lightly, Jimmy. I don't know anything about kids, or being a mother. I can learn though . . . whether it's by myself or not."

"You won't be alone in this," Jimmy promised, as he fought the urge to hug her.

"I don't even know where to find him," Max replied softly. "I've tried so many hospitals, and his parents aren't answering their phone."

Jimmy watched her, as she turned away from him. "Joey won't tell you where he went?"

"Doctor patient confidentiality," Max replied bitterly. "I'm not giving up on finding him though. I need to."

"It doesn't sound like he wants to be found," Jimmy offered. "Max, he walked out on you. Why would you want to?"

"Because it's Kenny," Max trailed off, swallowing back her tears. "And as pissed as I am at him . . . I love him. I've been in love with him for a long time, and I'm not going to give on us."

"You've only been dating for a few months," Jimmy countered. "He doesn't deserve you after what he has done."

"He has cancer."

"That isn't what made him walk out on you."

"He thought he was doing it for me. That it would make my life easier if I didn't have to deal with him being sick. I told him over and over that it wouldn't."

"Let's say you get back together," Jimmy stated. "And he pulls through this. What happens next time something horrible happens? Does the whole relationship fall apart again? And there would be a child involved too. Is that what you want for your baby, Max? Obviously something wasn't working for it to end like this."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Max shot back. "Just because your marriage fell apart, doesn't mean that my relationship is over too."

"Look around you! Your boyfriend left you alone and pregnant! That makes it look over to me!"

"He didn't know!"

"Would it have made a difference?"

Max paused, as her thoughts drifted back to her and Kenny's last conversation. "I don't know."

"Isn't better that he knows?"

**666666666666666666666**

"I suppose," Jill agreed. "He was so mad though, not that I blame him. I never thought I would do something like this, and he apparently never did either. I need to talk to him."

"Do you think that he is going to want to talk?"

"No, but we need to figure out what we're going to tell the kids. They're old enough to understand, but it's still going to be a shock."

"Are you going to leave him? For me?"

"We can't go back now," Jill replied, as she wrapped the sheet more tightly around her body. "Can we make this work? In public, as a real relationship?"

"Oh Jill," she sighed, "This is all I ever wanted."

**6666666666666666666**

"Max," Jimmy replied a bit more gently. "Listen, both of us have had some shocks lately. We should just forget this conversation ever happened."

"That's probably a good idea," she agreed. "Um, I'm going to get back to work."

"Wait. You may not be able to drink, but are you for some commiserating? Matthew and Zach are away at hockey camp, and Kim is visiting Lydia. I could use the company, and you shouldn't be alone either."

"Okay," she finally agreed. "I'll see you tonight."

**6666666666666666666**

"This is nice," Kenny commented, as he looked around the clinic. "Uh, thanks for having me."

"We're here to help," Dr. Chalmers replied with a nod. "I've reviewed your charts and scans, and I've set up a treatment plan for you. We're going to start tomorrow, and I'll be by in an hour to go over it with you. Get yourself settled, and I'll be back."

"Thanks," Kenny replied, looking around the room. He pulled a picture out of his pocket, as he sunk down onto the hospital bed. It's for the best, he thought, as he looked down at the image of Max and himself. I couldn't do this to her . . . I would have lost her eventually anyway. She wouldn't have stayed, and she shouldn't have to. It's for the best . . . shit. I miss her. If I could just kiss her one more time, hold her . . . no. We're done, and she probably hates me anyway. Good, it'll make her move on faster.

"You look comfortable," Tom noted, as he joined his son. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Kenny insisted, as stuffed the picture back in his pocket. "Just getting comfortable."

"Call her," he suggested. "She's worried about you."

"Have you talked to her?"

"She's looking for you," Tom admitted. "She left a message at the house, but we didn't call her back. She won't give up on you."

"She has to," Kenny countered. "I'm not going to give her a choice. It's for Max's own good."

"You're in love with this woman."

"That isn't the point. I'm dying Dad, and I'm not taking her with me."

"You're not going to die. That's why we're here."

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

**6666666666666666666**

"Thanks for nothing," Max replied, as she hung up the phone, "Argh. This is hopeless."

"Sit down," Jimmy ordered, pointing toward the couch. "You should be off your feet."

"I'm pregnant, not dead," she retorted, as she sunk down onto her couch. "I've been on the phone all day since I got home. I think I've called every hospital in the country by now."

"Take a break. You need to eat and rest. It's for the baby after all."

Max traced her fingers over her stomach. "It's hard to believe that there is actually a little person in there, and that it'll be coming out of me in less than six months. Shit. I'm going to need to get a bigger apartment."

"Don't worry about any of that now," Jimmy argued, as he joined her on the couch. "You have plenty of time for all of that. You just have to relax a bit, and concentrate on the good in your life right now."

"Is that what you're doing? You've had a rough few days too."

"It hasn't been easy. I don't know what I'm going to tell the kids when they get back."

"Do you know where she went?"

Jimmy shrugged. "No, but she's probably with him. Whoever that is."

"You still don't know? She didn't say?"

"No . . . Jill just walked out, and never looked back. After all of these years, I shouldn't be surprised. I walked out on Lydia."

"That was different."

"Was it?"

"I don't know what happened then," Max started, shifting on the couch so she could face him. "but wasn't that marriage over before you, uh, started things with Jill? This time . . . I was under the impression that everything was fine."

"It was, or at least I thought it was. She'd been accusing me of having an affair for a while now," Jimmy trailed off, very aware of her presence on the couch next to him. "I kept telling her I wasn't, but she didn't believe me."

"Maybe she was feeling guilty for her own discretion?" Max offered, glad to focus on something other than her own problems for the moment. "Do you think that the two of you can work it out?"

"I don't know," he replied, turning to face her. "She doesn't, and she was partly right. Max . . . I've been having these dreams lately. About another woman. It might not have been an affair, but my attention wasn't always focused on her."

"That isn't any reason for her to have an affair. Besides, everyone dreams, fantasizes. It's just a part of life."

"Do you?"

"I have," Max admitted. "Some of been more elaborate than others, but yeah. Before Kenny and me . . . well, there were some involving that."

"It's different when it's someone you know," Jimmy added. "It's almost like having an affair."

"It's a fantasy," Max argued. "It isn't real."

"It makes a difference," he insisted.

"Oh? Who have you been dreaming about then?"

"I don't want to get into this," Jimmy replied, standing up and knowing he had to move away from her now. "It isn't important."

Max smiled at him. "Okay, okay. Maybe we should just forget about both of them right now."

"You can do that?"

"Not really. It just hurts so much," she trailed off. "It's like I lost a part of myself. It's so stupid though. We were only together for six months before he got sick. It shouldn't hurt this much."

"You had been friends for long time," Jimmy offered, as he rejoined her on the couch. "And there was something between the two of you for a long time. Way before you started dating."

"Yeah."

"You're not going to stop looking?"

"No . . . I need to tell him about the baby. After that, I don't know."

"You don't think that you'll get back together?"

"Do you think that you and Jill will?"

"I don't know."

"Me either."

**6666666666666666666**

"We should go out. There isn't anything to be afraid of."

"I'm the town doctor," Jill argued. "What are people going to think?"

"Did you care what people thought when you did all of those operations that you were ordered not to? When you stopped the bussing? Or when you were the mayor? Come on Jill, you've never been afraid of anything before."

"I need to tell my children first. I don't think that they're going to understand. They're going to hate me."

"They won't hate you, but they will need time to digest it. It's not going to be easy. You know that."

"I know."

"I love you, Jill, believe in that."

"I love you Rachel."


	7. Affairs

***** Two Months Later*****

"You're starting to get big," Skeeter said with a grin, as he nodded toward Max's burgeoning stomach. "How's everyone doing in there?"

"Good, although it's moving around a lot," she admitted. "And kicking me lately."

"Being pregnant looks like it agrees with you," he replied. "Um, is there anything I can do? It's gotta be, uh, . . ."

"I'm fine Skeeter," Max replied quickly, as she laid her hand on her almost six month pregnant stomach. "We're both fine."

"You know you can call me and Linda if you need anything at all," he continued. "We know it hasn't been easy, with everything that happened. You haven't been able to . . ."

She nodded. "I can't find him. I tried for almost two months. Every hospital I could find, every specialty center, doctors, his parents and friends. No one will tell me anything. He doesn't want to be found Skeeter, not by me. I can't . . . I can't keep chasing after him. There are other things I need to take care of now."

"I'd like to pop him one."

"Yeah."

"Skeeter, Max. My office, now," Jimmy called from the doorway. She's still beautiful, he thought, as he watched Max waddle over. She's glowing, despite everything she's glowing. "Have a seat."

"What's going on?" Skeeter asked.

"Carter finished the autopsy on the body pulled out of the river, and an id just came in," Jimmy rattled off, "Skeeter, go down to the morgue and consult with him. Max, stay here. We have some things to go over."

"Not a problem," Skeeter replied, shooting his boss a look. "I'll let you know when I get back."

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked, after Skeeter left. "Work isn't causing you any stress or discomfort?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Max replied, ignoring the aching in her back. "Jimmy, I'm good. It's just an adjustment to say the least, but I'm fine. How are you doing? And the kids?"

"It hasn't been easy," he admitted. "With Jill gone and everything. I still don't know who he is. She's gone though, and calls the kids every few days."

"That's something at least."

"I guess. What are you doing tonight?"

She shrugged. "Soaking my feet?"

"You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

**77777777777777777777777**

"He's getting worse," Carol whispered. "The seizures, they're coming so much more frequently."

"The doctors know what they are doing," Tom argued. "These gliadel wafers, they have to work. His body just has to adjust to them first. Kenny won't give up."

"I'm starting to wonder."

"What?"

"He calls out for her every night, and she has been looking for him all of this time. Maybe it would give him something to hold on to."

"He doesn't want her here. Kenny has made that perfectly clear."

"I don't think he knows what he wants. He is in love with this woman Tom, and he needs here, whether he is going to admit it or not."

"Don't. It'll just upset him more."

"Max," Kenny groaned from the bed. "Don't go. I love you. I can't lose you."

"I think it will upset him more if she doesn't come," Carol argued. "Listen to him, Tom."

"Let's ask him when he wakes up," Tom relented.

**77777777777777777**

"This is great," Max admitted, savoring the pizza. "Perfect. Thanks."

"We need to eat," Jimmy replied, watching her as she rubbed her back. "Are you sore?"

She smiled at him. "A little bit. I'm not used to carrying around all of this extra weight."

"You look incredible," Jimmy countered. "Here let me."

"Hmm, that feels wonderful," Max sighed, as he massaged her shoulders. "Don't ever stop."

"Just relax," he countered. "Here, lean back."

She settled back against his chest, as he continued to knead her shoulders and he back. "Thanks for this."

"Anytime," Jimmy replied softly in her ear. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"What?" she asked, turning to face him. "Jimmy? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, as looked at her. I have to let go of her, now. Right now, or I won't be able to. I can't do this . . . this is Max. It was just a fantasy, and she is pregnant. With Kenny's baby. The asshole who ran out on her.

"Jimmy?"

"Max," he replied, stroking her cheek with his hand. "Don't say anything. Just let me . . ."

"What?"

"Ssh," he whispered, pulling her closer to him. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, and kissed her gently.

**77777777777777777**

"Why isn't he waking up?" Tom demanded. "I thought these wafers were supposed to work!"

"Nothing is a 100% guarantee," Dr. Chalmers replied. "The tumor is growing, and nothing has worked so far. There is one more thing, but the consequences might not be worth it."

"What is it?" Carol asked, "You can't just leave him like this."

"There is a new surgery," he replied. "And this tumor is located in the speech section of the brain, so if it goes wrong . . . he will be a vegetable. If it goes right though, he should be able to live a normal life."

"What are the percentages?" Tom asked. "His chances?"

"Without the surgery, he will die. With it, he gets about 25% chance of survival."

"What is there to think about then?" Carol interjected. "We have to give him that chance."

"I want you to sleep on it," Dr. Chalmers replied. "He could be in a vegetative state for the rest of his life. We'll talk again in the morning."

**77777777777777777**

Max kissed him back, and sunk into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. Ignoring the thoughts racing in her head, they stumbled back toward her bedroom. Looking up at him, she shivered, as he pulled her t-shirt over her head. Slowly, she undid his belt, and eased his pants down.

"Max," he groaned in her ear, as he slipped his fingers into her waistband. "God, I want you."

"Ssh," she whispered, as she pushed his shirt back. "Kiss me."

He paused and took in the young body in front of him. So slim and smooth, minus the expanded stomach. She's beautiful, he thought, more so then I thought. He lifted her into his arms, and slowly lowered her to the bed. He leaned in to kiss her again, and stroked her breasts with his palms. Trailing his hands down her stomach, he slid her pants down.

"I've wanted you for so long," he breathed. "I tried to deny it, but I couldn't."

"Ssh," she whispered again, just wanting to be touched again. "Touch me."

Jimmy merely nodded, as he fell down on the bed next to her. Pulling her close again, he let his hands travel over her, as he slid into her for the very first time.

**77777777777777777**

"He's not home? How are you doing, Sweetie?" Jill asked. "Is everything all right in school?"

"Fine," Matthew replied. "When are you coming home Mom?"

"That's what I need to talk to your father about. Do you know when he is coming back?"

"He and Max have been spending a lot of time together. I guess because they were both dumped recently. You know that she is pregnant, Mom?"

"I heard. Tell him I called, and that I need to speak with him."

"When can we see you?"

"Soon, I promise. I just need to work some things out. I love you, Sweetie."

"Me too. I'll see you soon."

**77777777777777777**

"Max," Jimmy groaned, rolling over on his side. "Max? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said softly, as she turned away from the window. "Just thinking."

Jimmy paused to watch her, and his heart began to pound at the shadowy figure that was illuminated in the moonlight. Kenny is an idiot, he thought. "About?"

She turned back to look at him, as she tried to ignore her racing thoughts. "About? What do you think? What did we just do, Jimmy?"

"I think it's obvious."

"You think that this is a joke? You're married. I'm pregnant. You're my boss. This was a terrible mistake. You should go."

"What if I don't want to go? You're who I have been dreaming about, Max. The reality far exceeded the dream though."

She shook her head. "It was a mistake. I . . . we shouldn't have done this. You have three kids at home. Go, be with them."

"I want to be with you. You make me feel like a man again, and I haven't felt that way since before Jill left."

"We can't do this," Max stressed, as she struggled not to cry. "I can't do this."

"We already have," Jimmy countered, as he led her back to the bed. "My marriage is over, and you know that as well as I do. All that is left is to file the papers. The kids will accept it. This isn't a mistake Max, and you know it."

She gulped back her tears, as she looked up at him. "It can't work. Think about it."

"Give it a chance. Let me take care of you and the baby," he said quietly, as he kissed her again. "Let me."

Max nodded, as she kissed him back. What am I doing, she wondered, how can I be doing this? She fell back against the pillows, in Jimmy's arms, as their bodies came together again.

**77777777777777777**

"I'm going to hell," Max said under her breath, as she forced herself to focus on the paperwork in front of her the next day.

"Why?" Skeeter asked, sneaking up behind her. "You okay?"

"Peachy," she replied.

"Well you certainly sound like it. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really."

He nodded slowly. "If you're sure. You look like you're about to spit nails though. Is that a side effect of going to hell?"

"I'm going with hormones."

"Max, I need to see you in my office," Jimmy called, from his doorway. "Bring the Easton file with you."

"Good luck," Skeeter added. "Linda wants to throw you a baby shower by the way. Actually she's insisting on it."

Max smiled despite everything. "Okay. Sorry about being, well a bitch, this morning."

"Accepted. Go, before he gets mad."

I don't think he's mad, Max thought, as she pushed the door open to his office. I'm not sure what he is anymore. At least to me. Last night . . . it was amazing.

"Here's the file," she offered, as she dropped it on his desk. "Was that all?"

"Not even close," he replied, shutting the door behind her. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Don't play dumb Max. It doesn't suit you," Jimmy said, pulling her down on the couch next to him. "Jill called this morning. She wants a divorce."

"I'm sorry," Max said softly. "Do the kids know?"

"Not yet," he scoffed. "I'm going to tell them tonight."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "What are you doing?"

He kissed her gently before responding. "It's been over for a long time. She's been seeing this guy for almost a year. They're going to move to California together, and she's giving me custody."

"She probably doesn't want to uproot them," Max replied, as he pulled her closer to him. "Jimmy, not here. Please."

"I need you," he replied, stroking her hair. "I can't do this alone, Max."

She nodded slowly, as she lowered the wall she had built around herself since Kenny had left. "You've kept me going these last few months. I don't know what I would've done with you. I need you too."

"We can make this work," he breathed, looking down at the beautiful creature in his arms. "Do you want to?"

She nodded again. "Oh Jimmy. This is going to be complicated."

He smiled at her, as he kissed her again.

**77777777777777777**

"The surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning," Dr. Chalmers said. "Again, are you sure about this?"

"It's his only hope," Tom stated. "It's either that or death. What would you choose?"

"All we can do is pray now," Carol added. "And possibly make one phone call."

"If he pulls through, we'll call her," Tom replied. "Until then I'm not causing that woman any more grief then Kenny has."

Carol nodded, and let her husband pull her into his arms.

**77777777777777777**

"How can you get divorced?" Zach asked his father. "Why?"

"There are a lot of reasons," Jimmy replied. "It doesn't have anything to do with the three of you though. Your mother and I . . . we've just grown apart."

"Is she seeing someone else?" Kimberly asked. "I heard you two fighting awhile ago, about affairs. She thought you were having on. Are you?"

Jimmy flashed back to the past few days with Max. "You'll have to ask your mother about that."

"Who is she seeing?" Matthew asked. "Do we know him?"

"She won't tell me," Jimmy offered. "but she is going to explain it to you three at dinner tomorrow."

"I don't want to go anywhere with her," Kim replied. "Why is she doing this Dad?"

Jimmy shook his head, "I don't know, but she loves you three. You'll always have her in your life."

"Why does she have to move to California?" Zach asked. "Why can't she stay here?"

"He's opening some business out there," Jimmy replied. "Your mother wants to go with him, so she is. You can visit her anytime you want though."

"I hate her," Matthew spit, as he stormed upstairs. "And her new boyfriend."

TBC . . .


	8. Uncovered

"I could lie here forever," Max whispered, as Jimmy tightened his arms around her.

"I wish we had forever," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "You're beautiful."

She smiled at him, as he ran his hand over her stomach. "I'm glad that you think so because I'm feeling kind of fat."

"You're pregnant. There is a difference."

"Yeah. Fat doesn't kick your kidneys every five minutes."

"Are you sore?"

"A little," Max admitted. "but I'm getting used to it though. I think I'm more worried about what comes next than my sore feet."

"You're going to be a fantastic mother," Jimmy argued. "As for the father . . ."

"Yeah," Max replied softly, before sighing. "I tried Jimmy. He doesn't want to found. He went out of his way, so I couldn't find him. That's what hurt most of all. I can do this though."

"You're not doing it alone," he countered. "Not anymore."

She smiled sadly at him. "I know that you're here. How is it going to look though? You're not even divorced yet. No one knows about us yet, not even your kids."

"I don't care about how it looks," he scoffed. "Move in with me, Max. There is plenty of room for you and the baby."

"Whoa," she replied, sitting up slightly. "Jimmy. What? Are you insane? No way."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Have you lost your mind completely? This thing between us . . . it's only been a few days. It's too fast, and everything is so raw. You and Jill, me and Kenny. I don't want to rush into anything."

"Rush? What do you think that we've been doing?"

She shook her head, her heart racing. "I don't know! Get your divorce, let me have this baby, and we can go from there. A lot of people are going to be hurt."

"Who? Jill? Kenny? They've done their share lately."

"Think about your family," Max countered, wrapping the blanket tightly around herself. "How are they going to react? The department? We have to take this slowly if it's going to work."

"Do you still love him?"

Max paused, as she picked at the blanket threads. "That isn't fair."

"Do you?"

She shook her head. "I . . . I'm getting over him. It's going to take time though. What about you?"

"I thought Jill was my soul mate," he admitted, "And as mad as I am at her . . . I'm not over yet either. I'm falling in love with someone else though."

**88888888888888888888**

"Why do you have to leave?" Zach demanded. "Mom! Why can't you stay?"

"I can't stay here," Jill replied. "Not with your father in the same town. It wouldn't work, and people would talk in this town. I've gotten a position at a hospital in San Francisco, and a house."

"With him?" Kimberly asked.

"That's what we need to talk about, and I haven't told anyone else yet. Not even Jimmy," Jill replied quietly. "It's not a him, it's a her."

"Excuse me?" Kim sputtered after a moment of total silence. "What?"

"Are you a lesbian?" Matthew blurted out.

Jill nodded. "We just fell in love. No one planned on it, and it just happened."

"How can you do this?" Kimberly asked. "Mom!"

"You're leaving Dad for a woman?" Zach cried. "Don't!"

"I'm so sorry," Jill whispered. "I know it's hard. I have to tell your father too, and I've put it off for long enough."

"Don't bother," Kimberly spit. "Just go. Come on Zach, Matthew. We're going home."

**8888888888888888**

"Everything is looking good," Joey said, "See the head, and that curve is the body."

"I still can't believe that there is a little person inside of me," Max admitted, as she looked at the wiggling image on the screen. "Wow. And that it's going to be coming out of me."

"Do you want to know the sex? I know I've asked before, but I thought you might have changed your mind."

"It would make it easier for all of those people who are bringing gifts to my baby shower," Max mused. "Sure."

Joey smiled down at her patient, and was glad to see that the pain and despair were gone from her eyes. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"I'm having a girl?"

Joey nodded. "Congratulations."

"It makes it seem that much more real," Max admitted, sitting up. "And it's getting closer."

"How are you doing? Really. With everything?"

Max shook her head. "The idea of being a mother . . . it's still so foreign to me. I never thought I'd be one, especially a single one."

"I'm sorry about that."

She shook her head. "Part of me is so mad at him Joey. He gave up on us, our relationship, me. I know he's sick, and it changes things. I would have waited it out with him, been there. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, no matter what. He took that choice away."

Joey paused. "I shouldn't tell you this. I talked to his doctor a few days ago Max. They're doing an experimental surgery on him."

"I thought it was inoperable."

"It is, or it was," Joey replied. "He's gotten worse Max, a lot worse. The seizures, the pain, and he is slowly slipping away from reality. He's been in a coma like state for the last few weeks. It was either surgery or death. If it's successful, he could lead a normal life again."

"And if it isn't?"

"He'll be a vegetable."

"When are they doing it?"

Joey looked up at the clock. "Soon. I thought you should know."

"Where?"

"Max. No, I can't."

"Joey, I'm begging you," Max replied quietly. "You've told me so much already. Please."

"You're eight months pregnant, and there is no way I'm letting you go to," Joey trailed off, looking at the woman in front of her. "Philadelphia. Not alone that is."

"Philadelphia," Max repeated. "I won't go alone."

"Your unborn child doesn't count as an escort."

"Do you have an address? A phone number? Please."

"Come to my office."

**8888888888888888**

"Hi Jimmy," Jill said quietly. "How have you been?"

"How have I been? How do you think I've been Jill? The kids ran upstairs as soon as they came home. What did you say to them?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "Can we sit? We really do need to talk. I brought the papers with me."

"Very thoughtful of you. Are you going to tell me who your boyfriend is now?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Jill started. "I want you to know that. I never wanted to hurt you Jimmy, or the kids. It just happened, and accusing you of having an affair while I was, I am sorry."

"Who is he? One of you doctor friends?"

"No. We've been friends for a long time, and one night while you were working . . . We were having dinner. We were so close Jimmy, talking about everything . . . then she kissed me. It opened up a side of me that I didn't know existed. It was like I was on fire, and it was all I wanted ever since."

"She?" he whispered. "She?"

"She," Jill confirmed.

"Who?"

"It's Rachel," Jill replied quietly. "Rachel Harris."

"Are you fucking insane?" he yelled. "Jill! This is ridiculous! You're not gay! We've been married for seventeen years!"

"I'm bisexual," she admitted. "I know that this is hurting you Jimmy."

"You know nothing! You're just going to move out there with her, and what? Live like a lesbian? Whatever the hell that is like? Do you have any idea what this will do to the kids? Is this why they were all in tears when they got home? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I didn't expect you to be so narrow minded about this! This is who I am, Jimmy, whether you like it or not. I don't want the kids to have to suffer, and that's why I'm moving. People in this town like to talk, and I don't want gossip about me and Rachel effecting them."

"Get the hell out," he barked, as he scribbled his name on the papers in front of him. "I don't ever want to see you again."

**8888888888888888**

"Hello?"

"Carol Lacos?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Maxine Stewart," Max said quietly. "Please don't hang up."

"I've wanted to call you," Carol replied quietly. "How did you get this number?"

"I'm very resourceful," Max replied, not wanting to get Joey in trouble. "Um, yeah."

"Do you know about the surgery?"

"Yeah. Has he gone in yet?"

"Not yet," Carol replied, squeezing Kenny's hand in hers. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Does he want to talk to me? We didn't really part on good terms."

"He's kind of out of it Max. He's been calling out for you a lot lately. Maybe hearing your voice will bring him around. Give him something to fight for."

"Okay," Max agreed softly, tracing her stomach. "I'm not sure what I should say though."

"Hold on," Carol said, as she held the phone up to Kenny's ear. "Kenny? There is someone on the phone for you."

"Not here, not here," he groaned. "No one is here."

"Kenny," Max said softly, fighting back tears at his mangled and slurred speech. "Kenny, it's Max."

"Not here. Not real."

"Ssh, listen to me. It's Max," she repeated, overjoyed that he was alive. "Do you remember me?"

"Max. Max. Love you. Gone."

"Not gone," she sobbed. "Oh, Kenny, you're going to fine. You have to be strong through this."

"Love Max. Want Max."

Something to fight for, she thought. "I have to tell you something."

"Max. Love."

"You're going to be a Dad. Soon. We're having a baby Kenny. I don't know if you can understand me or not, but we're having a baby. A daughter."

"Max, don't go. Don't leave."

"Max?" Carol said quietly. "The doctors are going to take him down for pre-surgery examination now. I know he'd love to see you when he wakes up. Whether he'll admit to it or not."

"I'd like that too," Max replied.

"We don't know if he'll wake up though. It's such a slim chance," Carol replied. "Will you come? If he wakes up?"

"When," Max corrected. "Yes."

**8888888888888888**

"Where have you been?" Jimmy asked, as Max pushed her front door open. "You don't answer your cell phone anymore?"

"I was having a sonogram," Max replied, still reeling from the events of her day. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Jill's a lesbian. She's moving to California with Rachel Harris."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Oh Jimmy," Max sighed, joining him on the couch. "I don't know what to say. Do the kids know?"

"They know," he replied. "How could she be a lesbian, and not know it until now?"

"It sometimes happens that way."

"Come here," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sick of talking about Jill. We signed the papers today. It's started."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm over it. Believe me."

Max shook her head. "You were married for a long time. I don't think you get over it this quickly."

"I want to start over. With you and this baby. You know that. Max, I'm crazy about you. I want everyone to know it."

"It's too soon. Think about your kids," Max countered, not sure exactly what she should tell him. "How are they going to react to us? They just lost their mother, and I doubt they want a replacement anytime soon. Go, be with them. They need you right now, Jimmy. Work through this, and they'll be time for us later."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm trying to do what's right for everybody. Besides I have to change, and go to my baby shower."

"I'll go on one condition. Tomorrow, while they're at school, we spend the day together. Work out whatever is going on between us. I want you in my life, Max."

"And I want you in mine."

"I have to pick the boys up at hockey practice anyway," he admitted, kissing her. "I'll see you later?"

"Later."

**8888888888888888**

"You look gorgeous," Linda said. "How are you feeling? Your due date is getting close."

"One more month," Max replied. "I'm feeling good, a little tired though."

"Sit, sit, sit," she replied. "Take a load off."

"Okay," Max agreed, as she gratefully sank into the chair cushions. "Thanks for this, Linda. It really is too much."

"You've earned it," Joey interjected, giving Max a once over. "How are you doing?"

She shook her head, as Linda went back into the kitchen. "How do you think? I can't even think straight Joey. What am I doing here, while he . . . I'm so confused."

"You still love him," Joey whispered. "Admit it. There isn't anything wrong with it."

"I'm a terrible person," Max said quietly. "You just don't know. I need to get some air."

"For what? For admitting to it?"

"No . . . for something else. Joey, I can't talk about this. Not now."

"Okay, but we will," Joey countered, not liking the dark look in her eyes, as the other guests arrived.

**8888888888888888**

"I feel like a teenager again," Max admitted. "I haven't done this since then."

"It's about the only place we can be alone. This is a small town, and people talk. I know that you're worried about that."

"I'm worried about a lot of things," Max replied distantly, as she settled into Jimmy's arms. "How are you holding up?"

"Better. So are the boys, but Kim's having some trouble adjusting to it all."

Max nodded. "Have you heard from her since she left?"

"Not yet," Jimmy replied. "Don't worry about Jill. Here, lean back."

"Hmm, this feels nice," Max admitted, as he massaged her shoulders. "I can't wait to have her out of me. I'm tired of having my internal organs kicked around."

"Her?'

"It's a girl. I found out yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were a little preoccupied."

"A girl," Jimmy mused, lying down on the blanket next to her, and placing his hand on her stomach. "Any names in mind? I always liked Katherine."

"I'm thinking about it," Max said softly, laying her hand over his. "There is something else I have to tell you. Um, I found Kenny. Actually Joey did."

"What?"

"He's having surgery. Today."

"What?"

"I talked to him . . . His mind is rotting away Jimmy. He knew me though, or at least he remembered me. He kept saying my name."

"Did you tell him about the baby?"

Max nodded. "Yeah . . . I don't know if he understood though."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. He probably isn't going to make it through the surgery. It's about a 20% chance."

"Come here," Jimmy whispered, pulling her tightly against him and kissing her quickly. "It'll be okay. I love you, Max. It'll be okay."

"Holy shit," a voice said behind them. "What the hell is going on?"


	9. Birth

"What the hell are you doing?" Skeeter repeated dumbfounded, as he peered into the backseat of the car. "Oh, hell. This can't be happening. I'm having a nightmare. Right? What are the two of you thinking?"

"Skeeter," Max replied numbly, as she struggled to sit up. "Shit. Wait."

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy cut in, as he looked at the other patrol cars pulling up. "What are all of you doing here?"

"There is another body down at the river," Skeeter replied, not knowing where to look. "So yeah . . . We'll go look into that. Go back to whatever you were doing."

"What?" Carter yelped, from behind. "Whoa. What is this?"

"Just go," Jimmy replied through gritted teeth, as Max straightened out her shirt. "We were . . ."

"Yeah, I think it's obvious," Skeeter interjected, well aware of the other deputies taking in the situation. "Max? You okay?"

She shook her head slowly. "No . . . I think my water just broke."

**99999999999999999**

"Why isn't he waking up yet?" Carol asked. "The surgery was over hours ago, almost a full day. Why is it taking so long?"

"Ssh," Tom whispered. "His body has been through hell. It's going to take some time."

"What if he doesn't . . ."

"You can't think that way. Kenny is strong, and he'll pull through. He has too."

Carol shook her head. "I've prayed and prayed. I talked to Max yesterday . . . I want her to come Tom. Kenny will want her here when he wakes up."

Tom sighed. "I know he will. Despite what he says. Is she coming? I know she must be angry at him."

"She said that she would, and she talked to him. Right before he went down. I'm not sure that he understood it was her, but he kept saying that he loved and wanted her."

Tom nodded. "Call her Carol."

**99999999999999999**

What the hell is this, Joey thought, they can't be screwing around? Max and Jimmy? No way, except they've both been through hell lately with Kenny and Jill. It makes sense in a warped way, and he seems awfully concerned for her.

"You're definitely in labor," Joey declared, shooting a look at both of them. "And you're dilated at about six inches."

Max shook her head. "It's too soon."

"Only by a few weeks," Joey countered. "It's going to be fine, and I want you to lie back and relax. It's going to be a long day."

Max nodded, and she felt Jimmy squeeze her hand. "Okay."

"I'll be back soon. Make yourself comfortable."

"You're doing great," Jimmy offered, as Joey left.

She looked up at him, and then back at her pregnant stomach. "Jimmy, um, maybe you shouldn't be here."

"You're not doing this alone, Max."

She shook her head. "Um, yeah. There are doctors and nurses here. This is going to cause, well you know. A definite reaction to say the least."

"Don't worry about that now," he countered, smoothing her hair back. "We'll work it all out later."

Max swallowed, as she tried to forget the looks on everyone she worked with faces. They looked at me like I was some kind of whore, she thought, and maybe I am. Pregnant with Kenny's baby, and sleeping with Jimmy? What is wrong with me? Shit. And Kenny's surgery! I have to know if he's okay.

"Can you do me a favor?" Max replied hoarsely. "I need you to call the hospital in Philadelphia, Kenny's hospital. I need to know . . . I need to know if he pulled through his surgery."

"You shouldn't worry about all of that now," Jimmy countered, as her words hit him like a punch to the gut. "Concentrate on the baby for now. Your daughter."

"Please," Max practically begged. "Jimmy, I need to know."

"Okay," he conceded, wanting to do anything to ease the pain he saw in her eyes. "If it's what you want."

Max nodded. "Please."

"I'll be back."

Max collapsed back onto the pillows, as Jimmy departed. What am I doing, she wondered, as contraction hit. "Shit!"

**99999999999999999**

"So wow," Skeeter said quietly, as the body was loaded into the van. "What do you think?"

"The body or the, you know?" Carter replied numbly.

"The you know."

"How long has it been going on? Is it why Jill left, or became a lesbian? Or bisexual, or whatever she is doing now?"

Skeeter shook his head. "I don't think so. I bet it happened afterward, but what if the baby is Jimmy's? What were they thinking?"

Carter shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe they weren't. Do you think that it's serious?"

"I'm thinking rebound."

"What if it isn't?"

**99999999999999999**

"Looking good," Joey commented. "How are the contractions?"

"It's like my stomach is on fire," Max replied. "Why didn't you tell me that it was going to hurt so much?"

"Why didn't you tell me a lot of things? Is this what you meant when you said that you were a terrible person?"

Max sighed. "Yeah."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"A few months. After Kenny and Jill both left. It just happened."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"No . . . Shit!"

"Breathe," Joey coaxed, as Jimmy came back in. "It looks like somebody is ready to have a baby. Are you coming?"

"Of course," Jimmy replied. "If you want me to."

"Shit," Max cried again, as another contraction hit. "Yes. Come. Can we get this over with? Shit!"

**99999999999999999**

"It's just wrong," Littleton said, joining the gathering at the Sheriff's station. "They should know better. And now she's having the baby?"

"It makes sense in crazy world," Skeeter interjected, still numb from it all. "Jimmy's marriage fell apart, and Kenny ran off without a word. Sexual convenience?"

"It screws everything up," Carter argued. "What are they going to do? Get married? Somehow I don't see that working out. The whole thing is going to blow up in their faces."

"I just heard," Wambaugh announced, barging into the office. "Jimmy and Maxine? Now, that's interesting!"

"How did you hear?" Carter asked.

"It's all over town. People like to talk. Really talk."

"What about the kids?" Littleton asked. "They're not going to like this, especially with all of the gossip already going on about Jill and Rachel. They don't need Jimmy and Max talk on top of that."

"I don't think that they're going to have a choice in it," Skeeter replied dryly. "Jimmy and Max? Having an affair? I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it."

"So it's true?" Kimberly whispered from behind them. "Our father is sleeping with Max?"

**99999999999999999**

"Push," Joey demanded. "Now, go."

"I can't do this," Max cried, as she pushed and Joey counted. "Damn it, Kenny! What did you do to me?"

"You're doing great," Jimmy encouraged her, as he wiped the sweat from her forehead. "It's almost over."

"I can see the head," Joey verified, as she tried to ignore the strangeness of what was going on around her. "You're almost done, Max. Ready, push!"

**99999999999999999**

"Kim," Littleton said, turning around. "Matthew, Zach."

"I wanted to ask him if what I heard was true," Kim continued, staring at the group in front of her. "It is? Dad and Max? Why?"

"I don't know," Littleton offered. "Sometimes adults . . . these things just happen."

"Is he the father of her baby?" Matthew asked.

"No," Skeeter cut in.

"How do you know?" Kim asked. "Maybe that's why Mom started with Rachel. She knew that Dad . . ."

"We'll have to ask them," Littleton conceded.

"Where is Dad?" Zach asked. "I want to go home!"

"At the hospital," Carter interjected. "Max . . . she's in labor. He went with her."

**99999999999999999**

"Push," Joey cried. "One more! Just one more!"

Max gritted her teeth, as she pushed with everything she had left. "Ahh."

"Oh, she's beautiful," Joey said softly. "A beautiful baby girl. She's perfect Max, absolutely perfect."

Max smiled sleepily, as she looked at the baby in Joey's arms. "Oh . . ."

"She looks like you," Jimmy added. "Max?"

"Hmm," she mumbled, unable to take her eyes off of her daughter. "Wow."

"Here," Joey said, laying the newborn in Max's arms. "How does it feel, Mom?"

"Weird," she whispered, as she stroked the little limbs in wonder. "Wonderful."

"Any names in mind?"

"Not yet," Max replied, as she fought to stay awake. "I'm so tired . . ."

"Max?" Jimmy asked, as she closed her eyes, "Max? Joey!"

"Shit," Joey cried, looking at the monitors. "Get me the paddles!"

**99999999999999999**

"There is brain activity," Dr. Chalmers declared. "That is a plus in this situation, but Kenny is in a coma. He needs time to recover because the surgery we did was quite complex and invasive. He needs time to heal."

"How much?" Tom asked. "Days? Weeks? Months?"

"This is a new procedure," Chalmers replied. "It could be any one of those. Give him time, and we'll be performing brain scans every few days to see how he progresses."

"What if he doesn't progress? If he stays in the coma forever?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Chalmers said. "You can't rush these things. I suggest, for now, that you go and get some rest. You can't do anything else here. We'll talk again tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Chalmers," Carol replied. "For all of this."

"We're losing her," Joey cried, "Hang on, Max! Fight, damn you!"

"B.P. is falling," the nurse called. "So is her heart rate."

"No," Jimmy whispered. "Joey! Do something!"

"Get back," she yelled, as she placed the paddles on Max's chest. "Now, go."

"B.P. is stabilizing," the nurse called. "She's back."

**99999999999999999**

"What's happening?" Max spoke aloud, as she watched Joey and the others work on her from her vantage point. "Shit . . . Am I dead?"

"You're not dead," a voice said from behind her. "Me neither. Yet."

Max turned around slowly. "Kenny."

"Max."

"What? Where are we? This is a dream . . . , isn't it?"

"Not exactly," he replied, just looking at her. "I'm still not sure what it is, but we're not dead. It's not a dream."

"There are so many things I wanted to say to you," Max whispered, as he reached out slowly to stroke her cheek. "This isn't real, it isn't happening."

"It is," he whispered back. "Whatever it is, Sweetheart, it's happening. I've missed you, I was an idiot to leave. I need you."

"Kenny," Max whispered, as he pulled her into his arms. "I . . . Oh, it feels so good to have you hold me. There is so much I have to tell you."

"Later," he promised, lowering his lips to hers. "Later."

**99999999999999999**

"Max hemorrhaged quite badly," Joey informed Jimmy. "And she's in a coma as of now."

"Will she wake up?" Jimmy asked quickly, not wanting to lose her so soon after finding her. "How bad is it?"

"The next 48 hours are critical," Joey trailed off, looking at the people coming up behind them. "Hello."

"Hi Joey," Littleton replied. "Jimmy. How's the new Mom?"

"Not good. She's in a coma. Hemorrhaged."

**99999999999999999**

"I've wanted to kiss you again for so long," Max whispered. "I wanted to forget how it was with us, but I couldn't."

"Ssh," he whispered, kissing her again. "I love you. I never stopped loving you."

"I know."

"Max?"

"What's happening?" she cried, fighting to hold onto him, as the darkness began to move in. "Kenny! Don't go! I can't lose you again!"

"I love you," he yelled, as they were torn apart. "I'll always love you!"


	10. Visitors

-**2 YEARS LATER**

"Yeah, hi. I'm trying to get in touch with someone who used to work here. A Maxine Stewart?" the caller said. "I tried her old home phone number, but it was disconnected. Does she still work here?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Skeeter asked. "Do you really think that this is funny? I thought we were done with these phone calls last year."

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

"We've all tried to heal from everything that happened, and some asshole like you calls and tries to dredge it all up again? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Skeeter?"

"Who is this?"

"Skeeter, it's Kenny. Kenny Lacos."

**10101010101010**

Kimberly collapsed down on the couch in the living room, and sighed in exhaustion. She eyes her bag of textbooks warily, and turned her head to survey the mess in the living room. We can't keep living like this, she thought, they're going to drive me nuts.

"Matthew! Zachary!" she called. "Where are you? This place is a pigsty!"

"I had school and hockey all day," seventeen-year-old Matthew argued, joining her in the living room. "Why should I have to clean it?"

"Me too," fourteen-year-old Zach chimed in. "Where have you been?"

"I had classes all morning, and then I went to work," twenty-year-old Kim interjected. "We can't keep living like this! You two have to help me around here. With Mom in California, and Dad gone . . . This isn't working!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Matthew scoffed. "Drop out of school to clean the house?"

"Of course not," Kim spat. "But we need to stick together. It's just the three of us now, and I'm doing my best to take care of you two. I can't do it all. I need you to help. Is that so much to ask?"

"Maybe we should call Mom," Zach offered.

"We're not calling Mom," Kim replied coldly. "She walked out on us, and never offered to come back when . . . We don't need her, all we need is the three of us. If we work together."

"Okay Kim. I'll clean up," Zach promised. "Will you help me with my homework later?"

"I promise I will. Thanks Zach."

**10101010101010**

"Kenny," Skeeter repeated, collapsing into his chair. "Are you kidding me? I thought that you were dead . . . Why the hell are you calling? Now? After all of this time?"

"I . . . I'm looking for Max. I'm not sure that she'll want to talk to me though. Now or ever. We didn't exactly part on good terms."

"You're serious? You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Skeeter sighed, as he rubbed his temples. "So much has happened, and so much of it could have been avoided. A lot has changed Kenny, more then you realize. Have you not picked up a newspaper in the last few years?"

"Skeeter. What happened? Is Max okay?"

"If you gave a shit you'd know by now. Go back to your life, and leave us alone. Bye."

"Wait! I was an asshole. I know that!"

"What do you want?"

"To make things right again!"

"There is no way that is going to happen! You have no idea of the chain events that you set off when you left! Things are different here, Kenny!"

"How?"

Skeeter sighed. "We shouldn't do this over the phone. Where are you?"

**10101010101010**

"Hi Kim," Littleton said, as she opened the door. "You look exhausted. Rough day?"

"You could say that," she sighed, as he hugged her. "Hmm, I needed that. Between school, work, and keeping Matthew and Zach reigned in, I just want to crawl into bed and sleep."

"You're doing a wonderful job," Littleton replied, tilting her head up, so he could look at her. "Not too many people could have done what you have."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks. Do you want to come inside? I'm not the best company right now, but I'd love to curl up on the couch with you."

He smiled down at her. "I'd like that too. Where are the boys?"

"Out with some friends. It is Friday night after all."

"Then we have the house to ourselves?" Jon mused, kissing his girlfriend on eight months. "You're beautiful."

"It's a rarity," Kim replied, collapsing down onto the couch. "Jon? I'm not sure that I can keep doing this. Matthew is getting more and more wild, and he's been staying out to all hours. I'm afraid that Zach is going to follow in his footsteps. I don't know what to do any more."

Jon sat down next to her. "Have you considered calling your mother? Not Jill, I know how you feel about her, but maybe Lydia?"

Kim nodded slowly. "I thought about it, but Matthew and Zach aren't that fond of her."

"So what? If they're going to make you miserable and cause you all this grief, you need some help."

Kim shook her head. "I'm so afraid that child services will take them away sometimes. We've already lost so much, and I couldn't bear it we were separated. I'll call her. Thanks."

**10101010101010**

Skeeter paused at the hotel room door before knocking. This is insane, he thought, what am I doing here? What the hell am I going to tell him? How do I tell him? It's not like this is something that can be discussed without a severe reaction, and there is no way that he can ever come back to Rome. It would start an implosion that no one is ready for. We just started to heal.

Sighing, he knocked on the door quickly, before he could change his mind.

"Hi Skeeter," Kenny said after a moment, studying his old friend. "I'm glad you came."

Skeeter merely nodded. "I thought that you were dead."

"No. Do you want to come in?"

"That's why I'm here," Skeeter replied coldly. "Why are you? To torment everyone with what happened years ago?"

"What happened? How does my leaving effect anything besides me and Max? Is she okay?"

"Are you that dense?" Skeeter snapped. "It effected everything!"

"Tell me then," Kenny begged. "I might not deserve to know, but I need to."

"Okay," Skeeter said. "Okay. Have a seat. This is going to take awhile."

**10101010101010**

"I love you Kim," Jon whispered, brushing her hair back. "I want to help, if you'll let me."

"You do, just by being here," she replied, leaning in close to him. "I love you too."

Jon smiled at her. "You remember when we first decided to date?"

"It really wasn't a choice," Kim countered. "You kissed me after I got custody, and that started things off."

**10101010101010**

"Tell me," Kenny repeated.

"Listen up," Skeeter said.

***** 2 Years Ago*****

"Come on Max," Jimmy prodded. "Wake up. Come back to me."

"Dad?" Kim called from the doorway of Max's hospital room. "It's true then?"

"Kimberly," Jimmy said, turning to face his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it true?" she repeated. "Are you and Max sleeping together? Is it? I had to hear about it from some jerks at school? How could you? You and Mom aren't even divorced yet!"

"It just happened," Jimmy replied lamely. "Like with your Mom and Rachel."

"It just happened? How does it just happen Dad? Are you going to marry her? Raise her baby? How could you do this?"

"Kimberly," Jimmy tried again, walking toward her. "Would you just listen to me?"

"Or is it just a sex thing? Is the baby yours too?"

"No! It's Kenny's!"

"Do you want it to be yours? Do you love her?"

"Yes," he replied quietly. "I know you don't understand."

"Of course I don't! I don't have any parents anymore," Kim yelled, fleeing from the room. "I hate you!"

"Kimberly!"

"Let her go," Littleton advised. "You've done enough damage tonight. You realize that, don't you?"

"Jon."

"Don't say anything. You do realize how screwed up this situation is don't you. When Max wakes up, the two of you have a lot of questions to answer."

"What's going on between Max and I is no one else's business."

"Bullshit. Go back, be with her. I can't deal with any of this now. I'm going to give Kim a ride home."

*****Present*****

"Wait," Kenny interrupted. "Why was Max in a coma? And her and Jimmy? What the hell was that?"

"I'm trying to explain it," Skeeter replied. "As for the Max and Jimmy thing, they both had their hearts ripped out by you and Jill, so they hooked up. It was a secret for a while, but everyone found out when me and the rest of the department saw them having sex in the backseat."

"Max and Jimmy," Kenny repeated softly. "Are they . . . they're not still together?"

*****2 Years Ago*****

"Kenny," Max groaned, as they were ripped away from each other. "No. Don't go! I can't lose you again! Don't leave! I love you. Kenny!"

"Max," Jimmy said, as her words cut through him like a knife. "Max. Open your eyes, Honey. You're okay."

"Kenny," she groaned again, as she stirred back into consciousness. "Hmm."

"Max," Jimmy said again. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm, what happened? Where am I?"

"The hospital," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "You're okay though."

"My baby?"

"She's perfect Max, and she looks like you. I love you."

"I'm so tired."

"Look who is awake," Joey commented, as she shot both of them a wary look. "And how are you feeling? I'm glad that you decided to wake up because you had me worried for a while."

"What happened?"

"You hemorrhaged," Joey replied, as she took her pulse. "And spent the night in a coma. Welcome back."

"My baby? She's okay?"

"She's fine, and is looking forward to meeting her mother. I'll have her brought in soon, but you need to rest first."

"Okay," Max mumbled, as she drifted back off to sleep.

"She's going to be okay?" Jimmy asked. "She won't go back into the coma?"

"She'll be fine," Joey promised, "Go home Jimmy, and get some rest. You need to spend time with your children, and Max needs to spend some with her daughter."

"I can't just leave her here alone."

"What about Kim, Matthew, and Zach? With everything that has happened, they need you right now. Go. She's going to be sleeping for a while."

"Call me when she wakes up."

"I will," Joey promised, as he left. She turned back to a sleeping Max. "What are you two doing, Max?"

*****Present*****

"I think it started before then," Jon replied. "Remember when you ran out of the hospital after Max had the baby?"

Kim nodded. "And you drove me home? Told me that everything would be okay? You let me sob on your shoulder, until I didn't have anything left."

"I knew then that I wanted to take care of you," he replied softly. "Now and forever."

*****2 Years Ago*****

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, seeing Littleton sitting at his kitchen table. "Did you spend the night?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave your children alone, while you were spending the night at the hospital with your mistress," Littleton countered.

"Kim is more then capable of taking care of them."

"She is 18! Plus, she just found out that her mother is a lesbian and her father is having an affair. She was in no condition to take care of Matthew and Zach. Have you stopped using your brain completely? Do you just think with your penis now?"

"Do you really think that is what this is?"

"So what is it? Are you in love with her?"

"Yes, damn it!"

Littleton regarded him coldly. "How long did it take for the two of you to get together after Jill left? I know how devastated Max was when Kenny was sick and after he left. He left her incredibly vulnerable, hurt, and not to mention pregnant. Then you had Jill walk out on you, for a woman not soon after. You think that this is love? It's like some sick, dysfunctional, relationship! Look what it's doing to your children? You just let Kim walk out of the hospital, so you could go back and sit by her bed!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"What are doing here?" Matthew asked, as he came downstairs. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

"Matthew," Jimmy started, as Kim came down the stairs behind him. "I need you both to listen to me."

"Just get out," Kim stated coldly. "Go be with her."

"This is my house!" Jimmy fumed, "And you will listen to what I have to say!"

"If you won't leave, we will. Maybe Mom and Rachel will take us in," Kim spat. "Come on, let's go get Zach."

*****Present*****

"Shit Max," Kenny said under his breath. "What were you thinking?"

Skeeter shook his head. "Good question. The thing with her and Jimmy still grosses me out."

"You're not the only one," Kenny said under his breath, as Skeeter continued.

*****2 Years Ago*****

"She's so perfect," Max breathed, as she held her daughter for the first time, "So tiny, is she supposed to be this small? She didn't feel this small when I was having her."

Joey nodded. "Yeah. How are you feeling? About everything?"

"Meaning me and Jimmy? Yeah. That's complicated."

"Max," Joey started. "I don't know how you feel about him, but he's in love with you."

"I know," Max trailed off, looking down at the newborn in her arms. "Or at least he thinks he does. I'm so confused Joey. It just happened, and it was so nice just to be held again. To be comforted after everything else."

"Do you love him?"

"I," Max started. "I think I could, but . . . it's too complicated. He asked me to move in with him, and he wants to be a father to this baby. Everything is so raw still."

Joey nodded sadly. "It seems like you have a lot to think about. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen. I hope you know that."

"Thanks Joey."

"I'm going to leave the two of you get acquainted."

Max nodded, as she turned back to her daughter. "So what are we going to name you pretty girl?"

"I have some suggestions," Kimberly said coldly from the doorway.


	11. Breakups

*****2 Years Ago*****

"Kim, hi," Max said lamely. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Max nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"It's just a rebound thing. He doesn't love you, and he isn't going to marry you. He just wanted sex after Mom left," Kim cried. "That's all!"

"Kim, I know that you're hurting. If I could take back everything that happened, I would. I wish I could. Your father and me . . . it had a lot of repercussions that we weren't ready for," Max trailed off. "You're right though. It was a rebound thing."

"I am?" Kim asked, a bit taken back. "It is?"

Max paused. "It is, and it's complicated. Both of us just ended something, and it happened. I don't know what is going to happen next. Whatever does . . . I don't know. We have a lot to work out. Separately."

"What is going to happen? Are you two still together?"

Max shook her head. "It's complicated. I don't know. The four of you need to be together, and I need to figure out how to be a Mom. I need to tell Kenny too. Shit."

"What?"

"The surgery."

*****Present*****

"You never told me why Max was in the hospital, or in a coma," Kenny said, as Skeeter paused. "You care to clue me in?"

"Not yet," Skeeter said, not sure it was his place to tell him that he was a father. "It'll come into play later. Trust me. You won't want to listen to the rest of this if I tell you now."

*****2 Years Ago*****

"Carol?" Max asked, after Kim left. "I meant to call earlier."

"Well why didn't you? We left you at least 10 messages. Do you just not care?"

"Of course I care," Max countered, as her gaze traveled to her sleeping baby. "Some things came up, and this was the first chance I got. How is he? Did the surgery work?"

"He's in a coma, and the doctors aren't sure when he's going to wake up. There is brain activity though, and its good sign. Are you going to be coming out here?"

"I want to," Max replied. "You don't know how much. I have to tell you something though, and I probably should have the last time I talked to you. I told Kenny, but I'm not sure he understood. I wanted to give him something to fight for."

"What is it?"

Max paused. "I just had a baby. Kenny's baby. A girl."

"A baby?"

"A baby," Max verified, as Jimmy came in. "She's beautiful, perfect. I'd like you to meet her, all of you."

"I'm a grandmother," Carol said softly. "Are you okay? Will you bring her when you come?"

"I promise, but I have to go right now," Max replied, feeling Jimmy's gaze on her. "I'll call you with my plans. You're all in my thoughts. Bye."

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked, as she hung up the phone. "And how are you? You look a lot more awake than you did awhile ago."

"I'm good," Max said with a small smile. "I've been getting to know this girl here."

"Who was on the phone?"

Max paused. "Um ,Carol. Kenny's Mom. He hasn't woken up yet, but there is brain activity. So it's something at least."

"Did you tell her?"

Max gazed down at her daughter. "Yeah. They're her grandparents after all. I'm going to Philadelphia to see them soon."

"You mean to see Kenny."

"That too," Max admitted. "I know it isn't what you want to hear Jimmy, but I need to get out of here for a while. You need time alone with your family, to repair the damage that's happened. Kim came to see me earlier, and she needs you. Whether she wants to admit it or not."

"You want me to go? Just like that?"

"I need to figure out what I want, and how to do this. Can you just give me some space?"

"I love you. Why isn't that enough?"

"Are you sure?"

"No! When you woke up you were calling out for Kenny! After everything he put you through!"

"I was?" Max asked.

"You're still in love with him," Jimmy finished. "Admit it."

"I am," Max said softly. "Jimmy, I'm sorry. I don't know what I would have done without you the last few months."

"And now that you found your boyfriend, and we're done. Thanks, Max. Good luck with all of that. Bye."

"Jimmy! Wait!"

*****Present*****

"So they split up?" Kenny asked.

"Er, sort of," Skeeter replied. "Jimmy really loved her, Kenny, and he wasn't the same person afterward. And Max, well people like to talk. She kept a low profile for a while, but then something else happened. Which we'll get to later."

"Did she come to Philadelphia? I don't remember, and my parents never said anything."

"She did, and I'm not surprised."

*****2 Years Ago*****

"Max. It's so good to see you," Carol cried, throwing her arms around the younger woman. "We're so glad that you came, and Kenny will be too. Oh, she's beautiful."

"Has he woken up?" Max asked, juggling the baby carrier and diaper bag.

"His brain waves are more active," Carol replied, looking at her granddaughter. "And you being here will make a difference, I know that. And this little angel. Did you decide on a name yet?"

"It did take awhile," Max admitted. "There was a lot going on, but I did. Kaylee."

"Oh, I like that," Carol sighed, as they walked down the hall. "Can I hold her? Unless you want to bring her in with you?"

"Maybe not the first time," Max replied slowly, not sure she wanted to relinquish her one month old child to anyone. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No, go on now," Carol prodded, as Max handed her the baby carrier. "I know that you've waited a long time for this."

Max merely nodded, as she walked slowly into the dim room. Oh Kenny, she thought, as she came to the bed, I was so worried about you. As pissed as I was and still am, you have to wake up. Maybe not for us anymore, but for Kaylee.

"Hi," she finally said, carefully sitting on the side of the bed and taking his limp hand in hers. "It's Max. I know that you're still in there Kenny, so come on. Open your eyes, look at me. Even if it's to tell me to go away again. I can handle that if I know that you're going to okay. Just tell me. Anything."

She lapsed into silence, and squeezed his hand in hers. Tracing her fingers over his bald and scarred scalp, Max wanted to weep for all that had happened in the last few months.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered instead. "I hope that you can hear me. We have a daughter, Kenny, a beautiful little girl. She has your eyes, and I want you to meet her. So you have to wake up. Not for me, but for her."

*****Present*****

"Max wasn't there when I woke up," Kenny said quietly. "Why? What happened? Did something happen to her?"

"Max is fine," Skeeter replied. "Alive and kicking as far as I know. We're not done yet, so shut up and listen."

*****2 Years Ago*****

"I'm afraid that you might have to start looking for a long term care facility," Dr. Chalmers said. "I know it isn't what you want to hear, but he isn't waking up. That's not to say that it isn't still a possibility, but it's been almost two months."

"There isn't anything that you can do?" Max asked, as she shifted Kaylee to her other hip. "There isn't a way to shock him out of it?"

"We've explored every option," Chalmers replied. "I am sorry for this, but you can make him comfortable."

"How long can he stay like this?" Tom asked.

"Months, years," Chalmers said. "It depends. I have some pamphlets if you'd like to look at some places. I know you live in Chicago, and there are some fine facilities there. I'm here if you have any questions."

"Thank you," Carol replied. "We know that you did everything that you could."

"He has to wake up," Max said softly, as Chalmers left.

"I want to believe that too," Carol said, as she joined her on the couch. "Ssh, don't cry. He's not in any pain, and he isn't suffering. He loved you Max, more then he ever thought possible. Hold onto that."

"I loved him too. I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not," she replied. "You flew all the way out here after a very difficult birth, and spent your maternity leave here with us. I know you had to have been furious with the way we left, and you still came."

Max shook her head. "You don't understand."

"Understand what Max?" Jimmy said from behind them. "I've been trying to call you, but you've gotten really good at dodging calls. I finally decided to come out and join you. See if we could work this out."

"You were Kenny's boss," Tom said. "What are you doing here?"

"Max didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Carol asked.

Jimmy shot her a look before replying. "Do you want to or should I?"

"Don't do this," Max whispered. "Can we talk in private?"

"Do you know that I'm the laughing stock of the town? I stepped down as Sheriff? My kids won't forgive me. All because I fell for a tramp like you. Don't buy her vulnerable act. She's a viper."

"What are you talking about?"

"We had an affair," Max said softly. "After Kenny left."

"How could you?" Carol gasped. "And Kaylee. How do we know that she is Kenny's? How many people were you sleeping with while you claimed to love my son?"

"Kaylee is Kenny's child," Max replied, fighting back her tears, "And I would have never cheated on him. He left! This just happened!"

"I love you," Jimmy stated. "You know that Max. Don't give up all of that to play martyr."

"And I told you that I needed time," she retorted. "So did everyone else."

"I've given it to you!"

"Go with him," Carol spat. "You obviously want to, and I don't want you around Kenny anymore. He'd be ashamed by all of this. I doubt that Kaylee is even his. I can't stand the sight of you."

"Carol, Tom," Max begged, her heart shattering. "Please."

"Just go," Tom said coldly. "Take your bastard child with you."

"Okay," Max said carefully. "You know where I'm staying. Kaylee is his. Hate me if you want, but she is your grandchild."

*****Present*****

"I guess my parents didn't take that news to well," Kenny commented.

"Nope," Skeeter replied. "Let's take a break from that though. The department was in an uproar after the Jimmy Max thing came out. Jimmy started drinking a lot after Max told him that she was going to see you and that she needed some space."

"Wait a second. Where was Jill when all of this was going?"

"Did I forget to mention that Jill had already run off with her lover? They're out in California together. Do you know who it is?" Skeeter asked, as Kenny shook his head. "Rachel Harris. Jill is a lesbian. How about that?"

Kenny stared at him dumbfounded, as Skeeter picked up his story.

*****2 Years Ago*****

"Max! Wait!" Jimmy called, jogging down the hall after her. "Wait! I need to talk to you!"

"Talk? Just leave me alone," Max spat, as he reached out for her. "Don't even think about touching me."

"Would you just listen?"

"Oh, I think that you've said enough for the day. Just get the hell away from me!"

"Listen! You wouldn't take my calls for almost a month. What was I supposed to do?"

"Give me some space! Work things out with your family! Jimmy, we don't have a future together. Your kids, the town, they'll never accept it. I don't think I can either. It was wonderful while it lasted, but we're done. Go home."

"So what? You're just going to sit by his bedside forever?"

"I needed to say goodbye," Max replied. "He isn't going to wake up."

"So what is holding you here? Come home with me. I love you, Max."

"Don't," she whispered, as he grabbed onto her. "Let go of me!"

"Would you listen to me?"

"I'll scream."

"Let's run away together. My family hates me, so let's start over."

Max shook her head, as she pulled away from him. "No. Don't even think of walking out on your children Jimmy. Now or ever. I'm leaving. Good-bye."

*****Present*****

"That's all I know that happened in Philly," Skeeter said. "Max walked away from him, and Jimmy came back to Rome. Heartbroken. I still wonder how much of that had to with Jill and how much with Max."

"My parents never told me she was there."

"Oh, they didn't tell you a lot of things."

*****2 Years Ago*****

"Jimmy?" Littleton said cautiously, shooting a concerned Skeeter a look. "Do you think that you've had enough?"

"No," Jimmy stated, as he downed another scotch. "What do you two want?"

"Just to check up on you," Skeeter offered. "I know that you've been through a lot lately, and still are."

"You don't know anything," Jimmy growled. "Just go away."

"Let me bring you home," Littleton offered. "We can get your car in the morning."

"Go away," Jimmy said, pushing away from the bar. "Go back to your perfect little lives, and stay the hell out of mine."

"Follow him," Skeeter said, as they chased Jimmy out into the parking lot. "Shit! He shouldn't be driving. Come on."

"Shit!" Littleton yelled, as they saw the Blazer crash into the phone poll.


	12. Changes

**2 Years Ago**

"Get an ambulance!" Skeeter yelled, as he rushed toward the burning car. "Jimmy! Get the hell out of there!"

"An ambulance is coming," Littleton yelled. "Shit! That's gas!"

"The fire," Skeeter said, as a huge boom echoed in the air and a fireball rose up in it. "Shit! Get back!"

"We've got to do something!" Littleton yelled, as another explosion echoed in the air. "Shit!"

"Stay back," Skeeter yelled, as the fire raged. "The whole thing is going to blow!"

**Present**

"Jimmy . . . he didn't," Kenny trailed off. "Skeeter, come on."

"I was there," Skeeter replied flatly. "Believe me, it happened. We couldn't do anything to stop it. All of the flames, the heat, he was dead before the car exploded."

Kenny sat back dumbfounded. "What?"

"He was drunk and despondent," Skeeter continued. "Over a lot of things, and we shouldn't have let him drive. I'll regret that forever."

"It didn't have to be that way," Kenny countered. "He had a lot to live for. His kids, work, friends. He shouldn't have died that way."

"Haven't you been listening? He quit his job because of all of the talk, and people assumed that worst about his affair with Max. That it was really what drove Jill out of town. The kids wanted nothing to do with him or Jill. Oh, and he had both women dump in within a year. He wasn't in a good place."

"He can't be dead," Kenny replied. "It's not possible."

"Anything is possible."

**2 Years Ago**

Kimberly hugged Zachary and Matthew close on either side of her, as she numbly listened to the minister's words. He doesn't know what kind of man my father was, she thought, despite the last few months. He wanted to make things right, and I wouldn't let him. He'll never know how much I loved him. Unable to hold back her tears, she watched the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.

"Kim," Jill said softly, coming up behind her children. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Zachary, Matthew, We'll get through this."

"We?" Kim asked. "Why are you even here?"

"He was my husband," Jill countered. "We were married for a long time. I'll always have a special place in my heart for him."

"Right," Kim snapped. "We don't need you here. Just go back to California."

Jill shook her head. "Not yet. You're my children, and we need to get your stuff together before we leave."

"We?" asked Matthew. "You really expect us to go with you after you left us? If you hadn't left, Dad would still be alive! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I'm your mother, and you'll do as I say."

"We're staying here," Kim retorted. "You can't make us do anything. Just go away."

"Jill, this isn't the time or place," Littleton said, as he joined the group.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Jill replied. "These are my children, and I intend to take them to California with me."

"There will be time for that later," Jon replied coldly. "Why don't we all just head back to the house for now? Let's just get through today first."

"We're not going with her," Kim said through gritted teeth, as she watched Jill walk back toward her car. "Where is her girlfriend?"

"Not today," Jon replied. "Come on. I'll drive you three home."

"Why Dad?" Zach whimpered, as they piled in. "Did he do it on purpose?"

"Zach," Kim cried. "Don't ever say that! It was a terrible accident!"

"Was it?" Matthew asked. "He had to have known he was too drunk to drive. What if he did it on purpose? Maybe he wanted to die."

"He didn't want to die," Kim countered. "He was upset and angry, but he didn't want to die. He would have snapped out of it."

"You'll drive yourself crazy with what ifs," Littleton cut in. "Your father loved the three of you, and that is what is important. Remember that."

"He loved her too," Kim replied. "He did all of this because of her. I'll kill her if I ever see her again. He started drinking a lot after she broke up with him."

"He shouldn't have been driving in the first place," Littleton argued. "What Jill, Max, and the rest of us did . . . a lot of people played a part in this. The people of this town treated your father terribly after everything came out."

"I know I did," Kim cried, with a sob. "I told him that I hated him. I didn't hate him!"

"And he knows that," he replied, as they pulled into the driveway. "Anything the three of you need, I'm here."

Kim sniffled, as she looked at the cars parked in front of her house. "Can you make it so Mom can't take us to California?"

**Present**

"Did they go to California?" Kenny asked, "Kim was 18, so Jill couldn't make her go."

"She didn't want to leave Matthew and Zach, so she fought."

**2 Years Ago**

"You're just starting college. How do you plan on taking care of these young men?" Judge Bone asked.

"I'm going to transfer to a community college that is closer to home and get a job," Kim stated, shooting Littleton a nervous look. "My father left us some money as well, but I want to put it way to save for Matthew and Zach's future."

"Why do you think that they would be better off with you?"

"I don't want us to be uprooted," Kim trailed off, vowing not to cry. "We just lost our father, and I don't want to lose our home too. It's not fair to ask us to do that."

"Life isn't fair," Bone said, looking between mother and daughter. "You're little more than a child yourself, while your mother is doctor with a thriving practice. Do you honestly think that you can provide a more stable home than she can?"

"I want to," Kim replied. "My mother walked out on our family to start a new life. Whose to say she wouldn't do it again?"

"That's not what happened," Jill interjected.

"No? So you didn't run of to California with your lesbian lover?"

"Kimberly," Jon hissed, pulling her back down in her seat. "That's enough. As her lawyer, I'd also like to add that Dr. Brock has been arrested on numerous occasions, and sentences to jail, in this very courtroom."

"Why are you trying to take my children away from me?" Jill cried. "I'm their mother! They belong to me!"

"We don't want to be with you," Matthew yelled, jumping up from his chair. "Dad died because you left! I hate you! If I have to go and live you, I'll run away."

"Enough!" Bone boomed. "This was supposed to be a preliminary meeting before we took this to court. It wasn't supposed to be a shouting match."

"You can't take my children," Jill cried. "Please!"

"You gave Jimmy full custody before you moved," Bone said. "Why was that?"

"I didn't want to rip them away from their home after I had already hurt them so much by leaving," Jill replied. "Now I don't have a choice to."

"You could move back here," Littleton suggested.

Jill shook her head. "I can't."

"Because of her," Matthew spat, "She's more important than us."

"No," Jill whispered. "It could be a fresh start for all of us."

"I'm staying here," Zach chimed in. "With Kim."

"Me too," Matthew said.

"Mr. Littleton," Bone said. "I'm willing try this on a probationary six month period. There will be strict parameters though. I would like you to oversee them."

"Not a problem."

"You can't do this!" Jill cried. "Please!"

**Present**

"Kim got custody?"

"Yeah, and she kept it too. It hasn't always been easy. Matthew is a little wild, but he'll be graduating soon. Zach is a freshmen, and she started taking more classes. They're doing okay."

"Do they see Jill at all?"

"Not often. There are still a lot of open wounds there. Kim and Littleton are seeing each other though. It's gotten serious between them."

"A lot happened," Kenny said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything," Skeeter said. "Don't come back to Rome, Kenny. It wouldn't be a good situation. No one wants to dredge up the past."

"Thanks for telling me everything. Or almost everything. Why was Max in a coma? What happened?"

Skeeter regarded him carefully. "There are some things that aren't mine to tell. Find her, ask her. She looked for you for a long time. Maybe it's your turn to do the chasing."

"You really don't know where she is?"

"No one has heard from her since her and Jimmy's split in Philadelphia. Maybe your parents know? Or hers? The internet is a powerful resource these days as well. I've got to get going."

"Thanks again."

"This was a one time deal. Don't come back here again."

**1212121212121212**

"Stay with me tonight," Kim whispered.

"What about the boys?" Littleton asked.

"They know we've been seeing each other, and they both know what sex is by now. Besides, we can be discreet."

"Hmm, Kara is spending the night at friends' house," he mused. "I'd love to spend the night."

"Come upstairs with me," Kim replied, as she kissed him. "I love you."

**1212121212121212**

Come on Max, Kenny thought, where are you? You didn't just fall off of the planet, and I didn't practically come back from the dead to lose you twice. Where would you go? He turned the phone over in his hands, and contemplated what to say to his parents when he called. They put up with a hell of a lot from me, he thought, and I owe them for that. They still should have told me. Sighing, he punched their number.

"Mom? Hi, yeah it's me."

"Kenny! Where are you? You can't just sneak off like this!"

"I'm 33 years old Mom."

"I'm just worried, that's all. You were so sick, for so long. I'm your mother, and it's my job to worry about you."

"I know. I need to ask you something, and I need the truth."

"Where are you?"

"Rome."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you and Dad tell me that Max came to see me in Philadelphia?"

"You . . . You said that you didn't want to see her again."

"It didn't have anything to do with her affair with Jimmy?"

"We didn't want to hurt you."

"Mom," Kenny said, vowing to remain calm. "Why didn't she stay?"

"I, we, made her leave. The fact that she would be someone else as soon after she said that she loved you. Why would you have wanted her to be there?"

"I hate the fact that she was with Jimmy, but," Kenny trailed off. "I did leave her, and told her to move on. I guess she did."

"She didn't seem to be happy to see him," Carol said quietly. "She came so soon after . . . and stayed. She wanted to stay."

"Do you know where she went? I need to talk to her Mom. I need to make things right between us again. I don't want her to hate me."

"I don't know where she is. We haven't seen her since that day in the hospital," Carol replied, not sure if she should tell him he was a father. "She's not still with that other man?"

"He's dead. Max broke his heart, after I broke hers. I'm going to find her Mom."

"I hope that you do."

**1212121212121212**

"Kim?"

"Hmm, I just want to lie here forever."

"Me too. Why don't we?" Littleton teased.

"I wish we could. School, work, life. We never have enough time together."

"Let's fix that."

"How?" Kim asked, rolling onto her stomach.

"Let's get married."

"Come on Max, where are you?" Kenny said under his breath, as he punched her name into the computer. "You couldn't have just vanished."

Sighing in frustration, he studied the page in front of him. Think like a cop, he thought, first name, last name, mother's maiden, birthday…height, weight. Anything. "Let me find you."

These computers are so slow, he thought, as he waited for the page to load. Come on. "St. Petersburg, Florida."

Jotting down the information in front of him, he reached for the phone.


	13. Shock

"Jon," Kim stuttered. "You want to get married?"

"Yeah," he replied with a grin. "Don't you?"

"I don't know . . . someday. I suppose. I'm only 20! I haven't finished school yet, and I can't just run off and get married. I have too many responsibilities right now Jon!"

"Let me help you," he countered. "I love you Kim. You're not alone in this. You never have been."

"I . . . You're serious? You really want to get married?"

"Hey, I asked. It doesn't have to be tomorrow either. We can take our time. I don't even have a ring or anything."

"This is crazy."

"No, it isn't. So Kimberly Brock, will you be my wife?"

"Jon . . . Yes."

**13131313131313**

I'm not sure that I can do this, Kenny thought, a few days later. How do I just go up and knock on her door? She probably hates me or thinks that I'm dead. I'm going to destroy her life again. Look what happened last time. He eyed the beachfront bungalow from across the street, as he tried to summon up the courage to go up there. Maybe she isn't home?

"Wow," he said aloud, as that notion was immediately discarded. "Max."

He couldn't help but stare, as he slumped down in his seat so she wouldn't see him. She looks amazing, he thought, drinking her in. I never thought I'd see her again. Who is that guy with her, and why is he coming out of her house at eight in the morning? Ignoring the wave of jealously passing over him, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Why is she hugging him?

**13131313131313**

"Thanks for last night," Aaron said, as they broke apart. "I guess I made an ass of myself."

"Who hasn't?" Max asked. "You can sleep on my couch anytime."

"Hey it isn't every night that I get to wake up with two beautiful ladies."

Max smiled. "I'm sure Kaylee will be glad to hear it. She adores you."

"Maybe someday I'll have one of my own. We should go out tonight, and find both of us new boyfriends. When was the last time you went on a date?"

"I'm never dating again. I've told you that," Max replied. "I'm done."

"Ahh, you've been saying that for two years. I will break you out of that habit. How about if we find you some stud muffin lifeguard down on the beach. All oil slicked and ripped?"

"I think that is your type more so than mine. I'm fine on my own Aaron. I have Kaylee, my job, some good friends, and you're all the man that I can handle right now."

"You're impossible. I'm going to call you later today. Are you going to be at work?"

"Around nine. I have to drop Kaylee off first."

"Have fun," he said. "Thanks again."

**13131313131313**

"What the hell is that?" Kenny asked, as he watched Max come outside for a second time this morning. "Does she have a kid? Did she and Jimmy . . . Is that what Skeeter meant?"

He watched as Max lifted the little girl into the backseat, and strapped her into the seat. Jimmy had to have known that they had a kid together, he thought, there isn't anyway that Max wouldn't tell him that.

I have to go talk to her.

**13131313131313**

"You look exhausted. Do you have the Amanda Pearson file?" Anna Knuth asked. knocking on the doorframe. "Maxine?"

"Sure," Max said, fishing it out from the pile on her desk. "I just finished it yesterday."

"This is good," Anna said, as she skimmed the file quickly. "We need to get that girl out of that house."

"I know."

"Good work. I'm going to pass it off, and we'll see what happens."

"Thanks," Max said, as Anna left. Looking around the cramped office, she leaned back in her chair. I just got the strangest feeling, she thought, as she shuddered. Shaking off her dark thoughts, she turned back to the children's advocacy files in front of her.

"Maxine?" Heather Seeders, the receptionist called. "There is someone here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but says that it is important. Do you have the time?"

"Hmm, sure. These files are all beginning to blur together anyway. I'll be there in a minute."

She brushed her hair back off her face, and straightened her skirt, before walking out front. I hope it isn't Aaron, she thought, giving me more love life advice. I meant it. I'm done with men. Now and forever.

"Hi Max," Kenny said, as she rounded the corner.

**13131313131313**

"You and Kim are getting married?" Skeeter asked. "Wow. This week has been full of surprises."

"We are. What else happened?"

"Are you sure? It dredges of the past few years, and things we'd rather forget about."

"What?"

"Kenny showed up. Asking about Max."

**13131313131313**

Max just stared at him, and it was like she had seen a ghost. This isn't real, her mind screamed, he isn't here! He can't be here! After everything that happened . . . Oh god. I thought that he was dead . . . Kaylee. What am I going to tell him about Kaylee? How did he even find us?

"Max?" he asked again, as she took a step away from him. "Yeah, this has got to be a surprise."

She continued to stare at him speechlessly, as she struggled to find the words to say to him.

"Do you know him?" Heather asked. "Maxine?

"What?" she finally said distantly. "Yeah. I know him."

"Are you okay?"

"No . . . Uh . . . Yeah. It's fine."

"Max," Kenny tried again. "Hey. Yeah, this has got to be a surprise. Wow. You look great."

"You look . . . I thought . . . Why, how are you here?"

"It's a long story," he replied, not taking his eyes off of her. "I'd like to tell you. Actually, there is a lot I want to tell you."

She shook her head. "I can't do this. You can't be here. This is some strange dream or something. It isn't real."

"It is, Sweetheart," he countered, aching to touch her.

"Don't call me that."

"Can I talk to you then?" Kenny asked, as she took a step back. "Uh, I went to Rome looking for you. I talked to Skeeter for a while, and he told me a lot of stuff. A lot of it surprised me."

Kaylee, she thought, he knows about Kaylee. "I'm sure it did . . . Later? I can't do this now."

He just looked at for a moment, and tried not to be offended by the fact that she looked violently ill at the sight of him. "Later is okay sweet . . . Max. Here."

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing is outstretched hand as if it might bite her.

"My hotel information and cell phone number. Just take it."

She accepted it, as she tried to process that it was actually Kenny standing there in front of her. "Okay, um I'll call you."

"I guess I'll just go," he said after a moment, as he fought the urge to hug her close to him. "I missed you . . . I was an idiot to leave."

"I'll call you," Max repeated, vowing not to spill the tears that threatened. "I need to get back to work."

"I'll be waiting."

**13131313131313**

"Jesus Christ," Littleton practically yelled. "Are you serious? Wait, isn't he supposed to be dead or in a coma somewhere? Do we even know where Max and Kaylee ended up?"

"No," Skeeter replied. "She sent flowers for Jimmy's funeral, but after that I guess she wanted to start over."

"What did you tell him? I can't believe he isn't dead."

"I thought he was too. I told him just about everything, except for Kaylee. I just thought that should be left up to Max, if he finds her."

"Is he still here?"

"I told him to go, and when I called the hotel he had checked out. I don't want a lot of unpleasantness stirred up."

**13131313131313**

"Are you okay?" Heather asked. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"What? I'm fine," Max replied quietly, trying to get herself back on an even keel. "I've got to get back to work. Thanks."

Almost fleeing back to her office, she shut the door quickly and sunk into her chair. Kenny! What the hell is happening, and what did Skeeter tell him? It's not like I can call and ask him. He probably hates me because of what happened to Jimmy. He's dead because of me, and Kim gave up so much to raise the boys. What am I going to do? What am I supposed to say to him?

**13131313131313**

"She hates me," Kenny spoke aloud, as he drove the rental car back to the hotel. "She

actually hates me. I repulse her."

**13131313131313**

"That was a good idea," Littleton mused. "I wonder how she is going to react to seeing him again."

"I don't know. I doubt it will be good though. The guy broke her heart, which essentially caused her life to implode."

"She had choices. Her and Jimmy though . . . I think he loved her, and she just used him as the rebound guy. I guess we'll never know."

**13131313131313**

"Hey I love to baby-sit," Aaron said. "Do you actually have a date?"

"Not quite," Max replied, watching as Aaron lifted Kaylee over his head. "You're sure? I know it's last minute."

"It'll keep me from crying in my drink if I can spend the night with this beautiful lady. Where are heading off to anyway, and when can I expect you home young lady?"

Max smiled despite her trepidation, "It's kind of personal, and I don't know. I really don't want to talk about it Aaron, please."

"You okay?"

"No . . . I'll have my phone on. I actually have to make a call first though."

"Hey, we'll just hang out here then. If you want to talk about it."

"Maybe, thanks," Max replied, giving Kaylee a kiss on her cheek. Slipping into the kitchen, she pulled out the slip of paper that Kenny handed her earlier. Punching the numbers in quickly, before she lost her nerve, she shuddered. I don't even know how I feel about any of this. Or him.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Max."

"I was hoping it was you," Kenny replied. "How was work?"

"Fine. Are you at your hotel?"

"I've been here all day."

"Let's get this over with then. I have your room number, so how about a half an hour?"

"Don't sound so excited about it," he countered, a bit put off by her attitude. "A half hour is good. I'll be in my room. I've missed you, Max."

"I'll see you then. Bye," she finished, hanging up, and leaning up against the kitchen counter. "Shit."

"Mommy!" Kaylee called, as she toddled into the kitchen. "Mommy, up!"

Max grinned, as she lifted two year old Kaylee into her arms. "Hmm, you're getting so big. Are you going to be good for Aaron tonight?"

"Good, good, good," Kaylee repeated, throwing her arms around Max's next. "Pretty."

"And you're beautiful," Max replied, tickling her stomach, as she studied her daughter. She has Kenny's eyes, Max thought, brushing back the little girl's dark auburn hair. "Tell you what Kay, tomorrow we're going to spend the whole day at the beach, and finish that book we started. Maybe get that puppy too."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too," Max replied, feeling surprisingly choked up, as Aaron came in. "Don't give Aaron too much trouble tonight."

**13131313131313**

"Who says that we'll never know?" Skeeter asked. "I'd like some answers."

Littleton shook his head. "What happened to not dredging up the past? I don't Kim to have to suffer anymore, and I know she holds Max responsible for happened to Jimmy. I won't have her upset again."

"I get that. Talking to Kenny though . . . It just made me want to know how everything worked out. Do you think that they'll get back together?"

"I really don't know."

**13131313131313**

Kenny jumped slightly, as a soft knock sounded at the door. She came, he thought, part of me was afraid that she wouldn't. He took a deep breath, as he yanked the door open to face Max for the second time that day.

"Hi," she said before he could get a word out. "You picked a nice place here."

"I got a deal," he replied, holding the door open. "Do you want to come in?"

She paused, a bit unsure how she felt about being alone with him. "Um."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Max. We've both got some stuff to say, and it's probably better that we do it in private. I doubt you want the whole world knowing our history. I take it that your co-workers don't know? Child advocacy? That's great. I can see you being really good at that."

"I didn't tell anyone about you and me. My co-workers? They know the bare minimum about me, where I come from, and . . . everything else."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Okay," she agreed, stepping past him and into the room. "Did you order food?"

"I figured that you wouldn't have eaten before you came over here. You looked nauseous when I left this morning."

"I'm not hungry. What is so important that you had to track me down? What else can you possibly say to me Kenny?"


	14. Truth

"You hate me," Kenny stated. "I know that, and I can't say I blame you. Max, I was an asshole. I left because I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want you to see me suffer. You were 29, and . . . It killed me to leave you like that, but you shouldn't of had to put your life on hold because of me."

Max swallowed, and strengthened her resolve not to cry in front of him. "You told me this before."

"Yeah. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I was okay. I pulled out of the coma two weeks after I went to the long-term facility. That came as a shock to everybody."

"I'm glad that you're okay. I mean that."

Kenny regarded her thoughtfully. "You came. To Philadelphia."

"I did."

"You left though," he said, taking a tentative step closer to her. "My parents kicked you out."

"Did they tell you why?"

"Yeah, so did Skeeter. That came as a surprise, actually a lot of stuff did. Jill and Rachel? Wow. You and Jimmy? Max . . . That is really something."

"It happened. It shouldn't have, but it was fantastic . . . in the beginning. Something about both of us getting our hearts ripped out really brought us together," Max replied, letting the venom seep out into words. "It ended just about as badly as it possibly could."

"Did you love him?" Kenny asked, glad that she was at least showing some emotion around him.

"That's none of your business," Max retorted.

He took another step closer to her. "Maybe not. I have so much I want to tell you, ask you."

"We're not together any more. Hell, we're not friends either," Max replied. "I'm glad that you're alive, but past that . . . I can't do this again. I'm not the same person I was before. I, we, can't go back."

"Why not? We have a second chance, Max."

"A second chance? You walked out on me, us. I would have stayed with you, not out of obligation, but because I loved you. So much that it hurt sometimes. I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. You destroyed that the day you left."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You took away my choice."

"The whole time I was in rehab, all I could think about was you. About how I could make up for how I hurt you. I would rather still be in that coma if you hate me like this. You may not want me in your life, but Max . . . I am sorry. You're the last person I would want to hurt. I love you. I never stopped."

She shook her head. "I can't. There is so much . . ."

"So much what? Where did you go when you left Philly? It seemed like you fell off of the planet."

"I . . . Here. I needed to start again, somewhere warm. Be someone else."

"Are you happy?"

"Most of the time."

He paused, thinking of the child he saw this morning. "You're a Mom."

She stepped back. "Did Skeeter tell you that?"

"No, he left that part out. He said that you we're in a coma too. Was it when you had her?"

"How do you know then?"

"I went by your house, and saw the two of you. And some guy. Did Jimmy know?"

"Of course he knew, everyone knew. It was obvious that I was pregnant after a while."

"So his kids knew. You haven't been back to Rome? Your kid, she isn't going to know her siblings?"

"Her siblings?"

"You and Jimmy have a kid, and he already had three. Siblings Max."

He thinks that Kaylee is Jimmy's kid, Max thought, what do I say to that? Shit. "You were spying on me?"

"You want to change the subject? Fine. Who was that guy you were hugging?"

"Who I see isn't any of your concern. Nothing about me is."

"I care about you!"

"Yeah? Until when? What happens when something else catastrophic happens and you bolt?"

**141414141414**

"I am curious," Littleton admitted. "People don't disappear."

"We have all of her personal information," Skeeter mused. "Social security number, passport, birth certificate, and a lot of resources."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to look."

**141414141414**

"I'm not running away again. Not from you."

Max stared at him, as her phone rang. "Hello . . . Aaron? Are you okay? Is it Kaylee?"

Kenny watched her, as she turned her back on him. Kaylee, that's her daughter. I bet Max is a fantastic mother. I always thought that she would be, but I always figured that it would be of our kids. Kaylee. That's a pretty name.

"She's okay?" he heard her ask. "Aaron? Tell me."

Aaron, he thought, I hate the guy already. I think I've hated every guy she ever dated.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I can come home . . . She's asleep? Are you sure?"

Kenny wanted to hug her, but just watched as she sunk down onto one of the chairs.

"Okay, thanks for calling. I'll be home soon . . . Yeah, I know. Bye."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I should go."

"Max, wait. I don't want to fight with you. I can't ever make up for what I did to you. I know that. I'm going to be here for a while. I don't have anything to rush back to Chicago for. Let me prove myself to you."

Max swallowed, as she slid her phone back into her purse. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust myself with you," she whispered. "I have to go."

"One day," he countered. "Hell bring your boyfriend if you want."

"My boyfriend?"

"That Aaron guy that you were talking to."

"Aaron isn't my boyfriend," Max blurted out, before pausing wanting to hurt him as much as he hurt her. "He's my fiancee. Good night, Kenny."

**141414141414**

"You what?" Aaron exclaimed. "You told your ex-boyfriend that we were engaged? Are you nuts? I'm gay, and when was the last time that you actually looked at a man? Plus, I'd give my fiancee a huge diamond! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Max trailed off. "I knew that it would hurt him, that's why I said it. I need him to go, and stay away."

"Why?"

"He . . . You promise me that you won't tell anyone this."

"Promise. Spill."

"He's Kaylee's father, but it's so much more complicated than that."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"You have to tell him."

"I know."

"Do you still love him?"

Max paused. "I don't know. There is so much that we can't take back. I thought he was dead, Aaron, or in a coma," she sighed, as she spilled out the short version of the story. "So yeah. I'm a horrible person."

Aaron shook his head. "You're not. You have to be honest with him Max. I'm sorry he hurt you, but you both obviously have some strong feelings here. Talk to the guy."

"I know. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being objective. Not hating me for being such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. Call him, bring Kaylee. You may not want to date him, but you can be civil at least."

**141414141414**

Kenny pulled an old photograph of him and Max out of his pocket. We were so young, he thought, and this was before we were even together. She can't be any older then 24 in this. Whoever thought that we would get to this point? I love her . . . Why didn't I see what this would do to her? Of course she won't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive her if this was reversed.

Jumping slightly, he snatched up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kenny. It's Max."

"I didn't think that you would be calling me anytime soon."

"Neither did I," Max replied softly. "I had some good advice, and you're right. We do need to talk. A lot has happened."

"Yeah. Are you busy today?"

"I promised Kaylee a trip to the beach. You know where I live, and the beach is our front yard. Do you want to come? We'll be there all day."

"I'd like that. Let me pull myself together, and I'll come by. Thanks, Max."

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

Kenny stared at the phone dumbfounded. "She sounded civil, almost like she wanted me there. Shit, she keeps me off balance."

**141414141414**

Kaylee squealed with glee, as she kicked over the sand castle. "Go boom!"

Max grinned, as she dumped another bucket full of sand out. "You've got more sand on you then there is on the beach."

"Boom!" Kaylee cried again, squishing another one. "Boom!"

She's so perfect, Max thought, as she watched her dig happily in the sand. I don't know what I did to deserve her. Not much, all things considered. Kenny is going to realize that she is his kid the minute he gets here. It's that obvious.

"Boom," Max agreed, looking up. "Hi."

"You look like you're having fun," Kenny commented, happy to see her laughing and smiling. "And this must be Kaylee. Wow Max. She looks just like you."

Max swallowed, as Kaylee looked up from the disastrous sand castle. "Hi!"

"Hi to you too," Kenny said, lowering himself down to her level. "You're just as pretty as your mommy, Kaylee. She's beautiful, Max."

"I know," Max said softly, not taking her eyes off of the pair. "She's amazing."

"Is it just the three of us?"

Max sighed. "Okay, okay. I lied last night. Aaron isn't my fiancee. He isn't my boyfriend. He's my neighbor, and he is gay. You just made me so mad, and . . . I wanted you to hurt as much as you hurt me. Can move on from that now?"

Kenny regarded her thoughtfully. "Okay. Let me ask you something then. Is that why you had the affair with Jimmy? You had to have known that the two of you together would have destroyed me Max. You were the two closest people in the world to me, and when I think of the two of you like that, well it does hurt."

"I never thought of it that way," she replied softly, as Kaylee crawled into her lap. "I did want to hurt you, and it was probably part of it. Jimmy got the raw end of the deal either way."

"Hey, it gave you two this beautiful girl, so . . ."

Max shook her head. "Listen to me. I don't even know how to say this, but . . . I actually did tell you. Do you remember? I called before your surgery, but you were kind of out of it. I told you something important. Do you remember?"

Kenny studied her. "It's all such a blur. I had all of these dreams, and you were there. I dreamed of our wedding, our life, and some were wild. One involved mountain climbing. Another was us having our own kids, and you telling me you were pregnant. Then you had triplets."

"Not triplets," she whispered. "Just one."

"What?"

"Kaylee isn't Jimmy's daughter. She's yours."


	15. Reveal

Kenny stared at her, and tried to comprehend what she just told him. She looked away, and struggled not to cry. Kenny reached out slowly, and gently turned her back around. "Max? What did you just say?"

Max shook her head. "Kaylee . . . she isn't Jimmy's daughter. I was pregnant before that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't give me a chance to," Max whispered. "You left."

Kenny looked down at the little girl in Max's arms before saying anything else. "You're serious about this? We have a daughter together?"

"I brought her to Philadelphia with me, and I wanted her to meet her Dad. She was barely a month old then."

"Oh Max," he said softly, as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"It's why I tried so hard to find you. Even if you didn't want me in your life anymore, I thought that you should know."

"We have a kid," he trailed off. "You brought her to Philadelphia? That means my parents knew. How couldn't they tell me that?"

"There was a lot going on. I'm not their favorite person, and they probably wanted you to concentrate on getting better."

"Max . . . I'm sorry I wasn't there. You don't know how much."

"You had cancer. You didn't know."

"I know now."

"It doesn't change anything between us."

"It does. Max, we have a daughter. I may not deserve to be part of her life, I don't know her, but I want to. If you'd let me."

She looked up at him, and steeled herself against the feelings that were rushing back. "How do I know that you won't hurt her the same way you hurt me?"

"You don't, but Max . . . Please."

She relented. "Okay."

**151515151515**

"Do you think that Kenny found her?" Littleton asked.

"I don't," Skeeter trailed off, as he studied the computer screen in front of him. "A social security number gives you a lot of information though. I don't know if he knew hers, and he didn't have access to all of our files."

"And we have a phone number and address," Littleton finished. "I don't know what to tell Kim either . . . She just started to get past this."

"How about a cage match?"

"Not funny. Are you going to tell Kenny?"

Skeeter shook his head. "I don't have a phone number or anything, and I don't really want to. Let him look, like Max did. He certainly didn't make it easy on her."

"Payback?"

"She is by no way blameless for any of this, but I don't want to inflict the past on her if I don't have to. There is a child involved now."

"You still want to get in contact with her?"

"Maybe warn her or something?"

**151515151515**

"Whoa. Sorry, I don't want to interrupt," Aaron said, coming up behind the threesome. "Hi honey. I got your ring back from the jewelers. Sorry for the wait, Darling."

"Aaron."

"Ssh," he insisted, sliding the ring on her finger. "There back where it belongs, beautiful. What no kiss?"

"Aaron, wait," Max protested, as he planted a kiss on her lips. "Aaron! I told him!"

"So I just kissed you for no reason?" he asked, as he pulled back. "Thanks for the warning."

"I tried," Max retorted, as she looked down at the ring. "Where did you get this? It's huge."

"And fake. Do you remember Rodney? The drag queen? I borrowed it from him," Aaron replied, as Kaylee hugged his leg. "Ah, here is my real girlfriend. How are you doing, Princess? I brought you a present too. Surprise."

Kaylee squealed when he pulled the stuffed dinosaur out from his bag. "Like! Aaron."

"You spoil her," Max commented, very aware of Kenny's presence next to her, as she handed him the ring. "I'm sure Rodney wants this back."

"I'm sure he does," Aaron replied, eyeing the other man. "Are you the asshole who ran out on his pregnant girlfriend? I'm actually surprised that she didn't kick you in the balls."

"I'm sure she wanted to," Kenny replied, watching as the other man scooped his daughter up in his arms. "You're Aaron? The gay neighbor and fake fiancé?"

"That's me," he verified, as glanced down at Max. "Tell you what, Neighbor. How about if I take my girlfriend out for an ice cream cone, while you two catch up?"

Max paused. "I'm sure she'd like that . . . Okay. Come inside for a second, and I'll get her stuff together for you."

"I know where it is. Don't worry, stay here," he replied, giving the two an appraising look. "We'll be back soon. Maybe we'll even hit a few stores, and buy Mom a present too. What do you say Kay? Want to go on an adventure?"

"Yea!" she cried, running back over to Max. "Mommy?"

"Have fun, Sweetie," Max replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Be good for Aaron."

"Bye-bye."

"So that was him?" Kenny asked after a moment. "Kaylee seems attached to him."

"He's a good friend," Max replied. "He likes to spoil her though, but they adore each other."

"He knows about us?"

"I told him a few days ago, after I told him about our engagement. He's the one who told me to be honest with you. He's a good guy, really. I told him the whole sordid story, and he didn't run screaming from me. "

"You trust him to take Kaylee out by himself? How well do you really know this guy, Max?"

"Well," she replied. "And he has been wonderful to her."

"I don't know if some stranger should be taking our daughter out."

"Our daughter? You've known her for ten minutes Kenny, and Aaron isn't a stranger to me."

"I want to get to know her, you know that," he retorted, trying not to be jealous of the other man's closeness to both Max and Kaylee. The closeness that they used to share. "I want to know you again too."

"What happened?" she asked, changing the subject. "I know you said that you woke up one day, but how? Dr. Chalmers said it was just about hopeless. Are you healthy? Is it going to come back?"

"I just woke up," he repeated. "It was strange, Sweetheart . . . sorry. I had all of these dreams, a lot with you in them, and I felt like I was wandering for a longtime. Lost, I suppose, One day though, everything just started to feel again. I could hear people talking, and feel them touching me. It took a long time, but . . . I just opened my eyes one day."

"Then what?"

"My parents came to see me. It was hard to talk and move for a while. Everything felt so sluggish, but I had a ton of physical therapy. Learning to walk and talk again, it was humbling."

Max nodded slowly. "I'm sorry you had to go through it."

"I'm okay ,Max. The tumor is gone, and there is good chance that it won't come back."

"I'm glad that you're okay," she replied. "You look a lot better then the last time I saw you."

Kenny paused. "Max, when I was going through all of that therapy . . . all I could think of was getting back to you. Making things right between us. I love you, Sweetheart, I'll always love you."

"No," she whispered. "Don't say that."

"I love you," he repeated, taking her hand in his, "I made a mistake Max, leaving you. I know that. I never stopped loving and thinking about you. Even when I was unconscious."

She shook her head, as she pulled away from him. "It took me so long to get over you."

**151515151515**

"This is a surprise," Littleton said, as Kim knocked on the doorframe. "I thought that you had class today."

"Done for the day," she replied, kissing him quickly, "Hi Skeeter."

"Hey Kim. How are you? Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks . . . I'm not interrupting anything?"

Littleton shook his head, as he and Skeeter exchanged a look. "No, we were just looking some information up. Skeeter?"

"Your call."

Littleton sighed, as he filled her in on what Skeeter told him earlier. "So yeah, we got curious."

"You looked for Max?" Kim whispered. "Why? Hasn't she caused enough heartache for my family? Why would you want to bring her back into our life?"

"We don't," Littleton stressed. "Believe me."

"Seeing Kenny again piqued my interest," Skeeter admitted. "And I wanted to give her a heads up, so her life doesn't implode again."

"Why? She deserves it."

"Kim," Littleton said. "Wait."

"I'm going. Bye."

**151515151515**

"You better go," Max finished, as she stood up.

"Max, wait."

"I mean it," she whispered, choking on her tears. "If you meant what you said, just go."

"Sweetheart."

"You did it once before. This should be easy."

He stood, as he took another step closer to her. "I walked away once when I shouldn't have. I'll never do that again. Not to you or Kaylee. I love you. Ssh, don't cry Max, don't cry."

She shook her head, as she brushed the tears away. "I can't do this with you again! Just go! Leave me alone!"

"Max."

"I can't," she repeated. "Don't you get it? You didn't just break my heart Kenny! You destroyed it! I've finally got my life somewhat pulled back together, and you pull this! How dare you think that I'd just jump back into your arms! Do you know how long it took me not to think and wonder about you everyday? You can't just come back into my life and expect me to be happy about it!"

"Max, wait," Kenny begged. "Would you just listen to me?"

"I think we've said enough."

"Fine, for now. What about Kaylee?"

"What about her?"

"You can hate me if you want, for now. I still want to know our daughter."

Max swallowed back her tears. "Okay. Later though. I'll call you."

**151515151515**

"She's pissed," Skeeter commented. "Go after her Jon."

"I'm going," he replied. "Thanks."

Skeeter watched him go, as he picked up the phone. "Shit. I don't why I'm doing this."

**151515151515**

Max sunk back into her sofa, and hugged the pillow close to her chest. Wiping away the last of her tears, she stared up at the ceiling. How am I going to do this, she wondered, how am I going to handle him being around? I can't. Kaylee. How do I make this right for Kaylee? He's her father . . . I can't keep her away from him, even if I don't know how to be around him.

Now what, she thought, as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's been a longtime," Skeeter said. "Do you know who this is?"

"No."

"Bud Skeeter. How are you?"

This day just keeps getting worse, she thought. "Skeeter, uh, hi. How are you? Why are you calling me? I didn't figure you or anyone else would want to."

"It came as a surprise for me too," Skeeter trailed off. "Florida? That's a far cry for our Wisconsin winters."

"It's a change," she agreed. "How's Rome?"

"Different. I'm Sheriff now. Jon and Kim are getting married, and she is raising the boys. Joey is the town doctor. How is Kaylee?"

"Wonderful. She's a little person now, and . . . she's great."

"I actually called to tell you something. I figured that you had a right to know," Skeeter trailed off. "Kenny showed up a few days ago looking for you. I gave him a run through on the last few years. Everything but the fact that he is a father. He's looking for you, Max."

"He found me," she replied softly. "And I told him about Kaylee."

"How did he take it?"

"He wants to be part of her life."

"Are you two back together?"

"No! We're not going to be either."

"Max," Skeeter began, glad to talk to his old friend. "Listen to me for a minute. A lot has happened, and not all of it is water on the bridge yet. I doubt most of it will be."

"Me too."

"You didn't kill Jimmy. Whatever was between you two . . . it happened. You and Kenny, you two were so happy. Maybe this is a second chance. Don't deny yourself anymore happiness because of past mistakes."

"He wouldn't have died is we hadn't," Max trailed off. "He shouldn't of died Skeeter."

"No he shouldn't have," he agreed. "You have a lot to think about. Would you mind if I called again?"

"That would be great."

**151515151515**

Kenny swirled the beer in his mug, and contemplated what to do next. She's never going to forgive me, he thought, not that I deserve it. I don't know why I thought she would. Maybe she's hung up on Jimmy? No . . . not possible.

"I'll make it up to her," he vowed.


	16. Problems

-1I don't know what I did to deserve her, Max thought, as she tickled Kaylee's stomach. She's perfect. "You're getting so big sweetie. What happened?"

Kaylee giggled, as she swatted at her mother's hair. "Mommy, up!"

"Umph," Max said, lifting her into her arms. "Should we go get that puppy now? A big one?"

"Yea!"

"One that you can ride around on, like a horse?" Max continued, as Kaylee giggled and the phone rang. "Or a dinosaur? Hello?"

"Glad to see that you're answering your phone now," Kenny said cautiously, not wanting her to hang up on him.

"It's not a good time."

"Come on Max. You've been avoiding me for three days. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. No pressure, okay? I want to get to know Kaylee, in whatever way that you see fit."

Max sighed, as she set Kaylee back down on her own two feet. "Okay. Tell you what, we're going to the pet store on Gulf Boulevard. Do you want to meet us there?"

"Nothing would make me happier. When?"

"We're leaving now," Max trailed off. "So, whenever."

"I'll be there. Thanks Max."

"Bye," she replied, as she turned back to her daughter. "You ready Kay? Let's get that puppy."

**1616161616**

"I want to go see her," Skeeter said. "Maybe we should all go, and make peace with this situation."

"I don't think I can ever be at peace with it," Kim replied, as she settled back into Littleton's arms. "She killed my father."

"She didn't kill him Kim," Littleton replied, hugging her close to him. "He was drunk and he drove."

"Because of her."

"I'm sure she blames herself as it is," Skeeter offered. "And I think having Kenny storming into her life right now is going to stir it all up again. She is suffering to Kim, maybe more then you."

"How so?"

"She fled to a different part of the country, with no friends or family. You still have all of that, and you should be thankful for it."

"I guess I do," Kim said softly. "I never thought about it that way."

**1616161616**

Kenny paused as he watched Max and Kaylee walk toward him. That could have been my family, he thought, except that I was an idiot. She's over me. She said it. I don't think I'll ever be over her though.

"Hi, Max, Kaylee," he said standing up. "How are you?"

"Who you?" Kaylee asked, looking up at him.

"Um," he said, shooting Max a look, before settling. "An old friend of your Mommy. Are you getting a pet today, Kaylee?"

"A doggie! A big one!"

"Really?" Kenny said. " Does your Mom know that? I remember someone having trouble keeping fish alive."

"Very funny," she retorted, not taking her eyes off the pair in front of her. "If I can raise a kid alone, a dog should be a piece of cake."

"I don't know how many times I can apologize to you."

She looked up at him. "I didn't mean it like that. Really."

He longed to brush her hair back off of her face. "Still, sorry. I'll keep saying it until you believe me."

"I do believe you," Max said quietly. "Can we just forget it for now? I promised Kay a puppy."

"Okay," he agreed, "Let's go."

**1616161616**

"Maybe I need to make peace with it too," Kim said. "A trip to Florida and a Rome reunion? I bet Kenny is still there too."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Littleton said.

"He seemed dead set on righting things between them," Skeeter admitted. "I'm just curious if she is going to let him."

"Aren't you afraid that it's going to maul her or something?" Kenny asked anxiously, watching as Kaylee chased the golden retriever puppy around the kitchen. "She's so little Max, shouldn't you separate them?"

Max smiled at Kaylee, as the newly named Meatball slid across the floor toward them. "Look at them Kenny. She's so happy."

"You're not worried?"

She shook her head. "It's a puppy, and not a lion. Look."

He turned back to see a giggling Kaylee, hugging Meatball to her chest. "You've done a good job with her, Max. You make it look easy."

"It isn't, or it least it hasn't always been," she admitted. "We've had our rough spots, at least until we settled in here."

"Why here?"

"I stayed in Philly, until after I heard about Jimmy," she said quietly. "I couldn't go back there, not for the funeral or ever. It would have made things worse for everyone. He would have wanted me there though."

"He loved you."

She nodded. "Yeah. I sent flowers, not that it means anything now. I just went to the airport, and the first flight out was to here. I had some money saved up, so I rented this house. The child advocacy job was more of a fluke than anything else. Aaron is friends with someone who works there, and he helped me out. The pay isn't great, but it keeps us going. We're doing good here, Kenny."

"I know you are. You're capable of anything Max," he said softly, not liking the forlorn expression on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"Skeeter called me the other day," she said. "I haven't heard from anybody from Rome in so long, and . . . he called to warn me about you looking for me. Everything is getting stirred back up again, and I'm not sure . . . I'm not capable of anything Kenny. I've tried so hard to start over, and I can't. The past is always going to come back."

"It makes you who you are," he countered. "We all make mistakes Max."

She nodded. "I know. I really screwed everything up."

"Did you love him?"

"I was alone, scared, pregnant. I needed someone . . . I think I could have, if the circumstances had been different. I used him Kenny, and it killed him."

"You didn't kill him," he insisted, as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "He made a stupid decision to drink and drive, Sweetheart."

"He wouldn't have."

He cut her off. "Stop blaming yourself."

"It isn't that easy."

"Mommy!" Kaylee called. "Watch!"

Max shook off her dark thoughts, as she watched her daughter chase Meatball across the floor. "That's great, Kay."

"Read?"

Max smiled despite everything. "Sure. Why don't we put your pajamas on, and we'll see how everything turns out for Cinderella tonight."

"Can I help?" Kenny asked, reluctant to leave when she just started to open up with him again. "I haven't heard Cinderella in a long time."

"Stay!" Kaylee chirped. "Please!"

"I never thought of you as someone who like fairytales," Max commented.

"I always liked the happy endings."

**1616161616**

"I don't know," Kim trailed off, "It seemed like a good idea last night. Now, not so much."

"We don't have to go," Littleton replied, stroking her hair. "I know it still hurts."

"It's been almost two years. I should be able to let go of the pain."

"It doesn't mean that we have to rush in and meet it again."

**1616161616**

He's wonderful with her, Max thought, thinking back to the other night. He just sat there, and read story after story. I always thought that Kenny would be a fantastic father. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fond feelings creeping into her thoughts. I can't let myself think of him that way again, she vowed, it won't work. It'll never work again.

"Come on, Sweetie," she said, as Kaylee ran into the room, with Meatball trailing behind her. "Let's get you to daycare."

**1616161616**

"Yeah," Kim agreed, leaning back in her chair. "Maybe I should just write it all down, let it all out. We all need to move on now, and stop living in the past."

Littleton nodded. "We do."

"I can't wait to get married, and start a life with you, Jon. Can we just forget everything else, and do it?"

**1616161616**

"Maxine? Your daughter's daycare is on line one," Heather said, through the intercom.

"Thanks," Max replied, glad to have a distraction from the files in front of her. "Hello?"

"Ms. Stewart? This is Helen from Sunrise Day Care Center. Kaylee is running a high fever, and you need to come pick her up."

"Is she okay?" Max asked, snatching her coat and purse. "She was fine this morning."

"She needs her mother right now," Helen replied. "And a trip to the doctor, her temperature is around 103 degrees."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

**1616161616**

Maybe instead of sending Kaylee to daycare tomorrow, Max will let me take her for the day, Kenny thought, enchanted by the little girl. I've missed so much of her life, and I don't want to miss anymore. Maybe it's time to think about finding a place to live and a job down here. The weather is great, and Max is here. She'll probably have a fit, but . . . we're going to work this out. I practically came back from the dead for that woman.

"Hello?" he said, picking up the phone.

**1616161616**

"Kaylee? Sweetie?" Max said, not liking her flushed cheeks. "It's okay. She's burning up."

"She needs a doctor," Helen replied.

"We're on our way," Max replied, lifting the little girl into her arms. "Thanks for calling. Ssh, you're okay, Kay. Kay? Sweetie? Are you awake?"

"I thought she was sleeping."

"Kay?" Max asked again, laying her hand on her forehead. "Sweetie? Shit. We're going to the hospital."

**1616161616**

"Max!" Kenny called. "What's going on? Are you okay? Is Kaylee?"

She shook her head, and tried to clamp down on her panic. "I don't know . . . Kaylee. She has a fever, and isn't waking up."

"Oh, Max," he said softly, wanting to hold her until she stopped shaking, but not wanting to upset her any more then she was. "Hey, she'll be fine. Kids get sick all the time, and she's tough like you."

"She's only a baby," Max whispered. "She never hurt anybody."

"Don't panic. Kids get sick all the time. It's part of growing up."

"You didn't see her."

"Here, sit down," Kenny said gently, leading her over to the chairs/ "Breathe. Kaylee needs you to be strong for her now. You're her Mom, and she's going to need you when she wakes up."

Max merely nodded, as she sunk into one of the chairs. "They won't tell me anything. Hospitals . . . I can't do this again."

Kenny swallowed, knowing that she was thinking of what they went through earlier. "She needs you Max, don't think about what happened before. One thing doesn't have anything to do with the other."

She looked over at him, and vowed not to fall apart. "Kenny?"

"Ssh," he whispered, tentatively wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Sweetheart."

"Ms. Stewart? I'm Dr. Thomas," a man said, walking up to them. "I have some information pertaining to your daughter Kaylee."

"Is she okay?" Max asked, jumping to her feet.

"We're still waiting for some of the blood tests to come back, but my preliminary diagnosis is smallpox."

"Smallpox? How?"

"A new strain has been recently uncovered, that the vaccination doesn't protect against."

"Will she be okay? Can I see her?"

"We're going to get her on antibiotics, and try to lower her fever. She's still unconscious, but we're making her as comfortable as possible."

"When will she wake up?"

He paused. "I'm not sure. It depends on how fast or if the antibiotics work."

"What do you mean if?" Kenny asked, laying his hand on Max's shoulder. "They will, won't they?"

"I'm hopeful that they will, but we have to give it time."

"Can I see her?" Max asked again. "Please?"

"Follow me."

"She'll be fine," Kenny whispered in her ear. "Believe it Max."

**1616161616**

"Are you sure that you're ready for all of this? Burying the past in all?" Littleton asked.

"I think so," she verified, as she let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Good, then we'll do it."

**1616161616**

"You don't have to stay," Max said softly, not taking her eyes off of Kaylee.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kenny replied, as he plopped down in the chair by the bed. "Hey, they have treatments for this Max."

"She looks so small . . ."

"She's tough like you, and won't give up without a fight."

Max swallowed. "I wanted to keep her safe from all of the badness in the world. I never wanted her to be hurt or sick like this."

"Do you want me to call anybody for you? Or have someone bring anything for you or Kaylee? Something that might make her feel more at home when she wakes up?"

Max nodded. "Yeah . . . Aaron has a key. Could you?"

"I'll be right back."


	17. Reunion

-1"How's she holding up?" Aaron asked, nodding toward Kaylee's room. "I don't want to intrude or anything, but . . ."

"About the same," Kenny replied, as he stifled a yawn. "Max would want you here."

"Is Kay awake yet?"

Kenny shook his head., "No, but her fever is going down. It's a start."

"Yeah. Would you mind if I went in? I brought some of Kay's stuff."

"Go ahead. I was just about to get some coffee. Want some?"

"No, I'm good. Make Max eat something too."

Aaron took a deep breath, as he watched Kenny depart, before knocking on the doorframe. "Hey, Neighbor."

"Hi Aaron," Max said softly, reluctant to leave her vigil.

"How are my two favorite females doing? I ran into Kenny, and he said her fever is dropping. That's got to be good news."

Max nodded. "It is, but she hasn't woken up yet."

"She will."

"I hope so. She was fine yesterday . . . what happened? How could she get so sick, so fast?"

"It hits you that way sometimes."

"I keep thinking I missed something, a cough, a scratch, something. With Kenny . . . he kept getting these headaches. Neither of us thought much of it, but maybe if we did . . ."

"That's ridiculous," Aaron cut in. "And you know it."

She looked away. "Maybe."

"You can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Sometimes things just happen, and you can't blame anyone."

"Some things," Max repeated distantly. "I'm glad that you're here."

"Where else would I be? I brought some of Kay's things. Stuffed animals, some clothes, I don't know, just some things I thought she might want. You look like you're going to pass out yourself. Did you sleep last night?"

"Not really. It's okay though, I'm used to sleeping next to hospital beds."

"Hey, I'll sit with her for a while so you can get some rest. Take a walk, something. Let me spend some time with my girlfriend."

"Maybe for a few minutes," Max relented, aching to stretch her legs. "Call me if anything changes?"

"You can count on it."

**171717171717**

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Kenny asked, surprised to see Max walking down the hallway toward him. "Max? Hello?"

"What?" she said looking up, lost in her own thoughts. "Kenny, hi. Just . . . stretching I guess."

"I got you some coffee," he said, handing her a cup. "Aaron is with her?"

"Yeah," she said, sipping the warm drink.

"A Danish too," he offered. "You have to eat something Max. You okay?"

"No."

"Hey, talk to me. You can hate me later, but you know I'll listen. I know that you're worried about her, so am I. I just found out I had a daughter, and now this."

"Do you ever think that we're being punished for something?"

"What? No way, don't even think like that. Life isn't always fair, but you're not being punished. You didn't do anything wrong. You want to cast blame? Do it to me. If I hadn't left, none of this would have happened. The what if game can go on forever, Max."

"I know, it's just," she trailed off, swirling her coffee in her cup, "It's easier when there is someone to blame."

"Is that why you're the scapegoat of Rome?"

"Partly. I'm sure Kim would run me down if she had the chance."

"You want to get back to Kaylee?" he asked, just wanting to hold her, so that her despair would go away. "Sweetheart? It's okay to cry."

Max gulped back her tears. "If I start, I might never stop."

"Come on," he said, pulling her up. "Max? Ssh, come here."

He wrapped his arms around her, and after a moment of stiff resistance she leaned into him.

**171717171717**

"Hey, Kiddo," Aaron said, brushing her hair back. "Come on, Princess, open your eyes for me, and for your Mom. Plus, your newly arrived Dad wants to get to know you. I'm not sure that he should be allowed to, but your Mom does. Meatball is at home waiting for you, and all your stuffed animals. So come on, wake up now. Hey you're back, that was short."

Max shrugged, as she tried not to think about the way that Kenny had his hand on the small of her back. "Yeah."

"Tell you what, we'll leave the two of you alone for a few minutes," Aaron said, nodding toward Kenny.

"Okay," Max agreed. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"I don't know how you got her out of there. I tried all night to get her to take a break or to eat something," Kenny said, feeling a little jealous. "Thanks for that."

"It's probably better coming from someone she isn't so . . . I guess conflicted about," Aaron offered. "If it helps any, I don't think that she hates you. If she did she wouldn't have told you about Kay, and probably would have been happy pretending that we were engaged. I just don't think she loves you anymore, so don't push anything on her now. Or use Kaylee as an excuse to get close. Especially now that she is sick."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it."

"You don't know anything about Max and me," Kenny retorted.

"Really? So you didn't just abandon her? Then storm back into her life when you saw fit?" "There were circumstances!"

"So what's to say that they won't happen again? It seems like they're pretty similar right now! You can't hack it, so you leave! If it's going to happen, make it now, so Kaylee doesn't grow attached, and so that you don't rip Max's heart out again."

"I'm not gonna leave. Hell I love that woman! I won't ever abandon my daughter, especially now!"

"Good," Aaron said, stepping back. "Just checking."

**171717171717**

Kenny looked down at a sleeping Max, before turning his gaze to Kaylee. At least she's finally getting some rest, he thought, smoothing her hair back.

"Max?" he whispered. "Can you hear me? No? It's probably for the best. I'm going to tell you something, that you . . . well I don't know how to say it when you awake, without pissing you off. So here it goes, Sweetheart. I know you hate it when I call you that now, sorry, but it's how I think of you. I get it now, how you felt when I was sick. Why you wouldn't leave, as hard as I pushed you away. I should have never pushed you away, and I'll never do it again. I won't ever do that Kaylee. I love you, even if you don't feel the same way anymore. I blew the most wonderful part of my life, and I'll be paying for it forever."

"Mmm," she groaned, cracking her eyes open to look at him. "You get it?"

"You're awake?"

"Mmm," she confirmed.

"So you heard all of that," he said, as she sat up. "Max, I didn't . . . I shouldn't have said all of that. Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I know how you feel about me. You keep telling me."

"And I know you don't feel the same way anymore," he countered. "And you shouldn't. I was an ass to you, but I won't ever walk out on you or Kaylee. I don't think I can. I can't even bring myself to leave this hospital right now. I can't just leave her here alone."

Max regarded him thoughtfully. "Congratulations, you're a dad."

"I hardly know her, but . . .," he trailed off, looking at the bed. "I'd do anything to keep her safe."

She smiled at him, before looking over at a still sleeping Kaylee. "I always knew that you would make a great father."

He paused, and turned back to look at her. "That's the nicest thing that you've ever said to me Max, especially because you're a phenomenal mother."

"Thanks," she whispered, as she tentatively took his hand in hers. "Kenny, I don't what to say to you anymore. Part of me wants . . . what you want."

"Max," he whispered, astonished that she actually said it.

"I can't. Not yet, maybe not ever."

"Why not?"

Max fell silent. "Kay? Sweetie? Are you awake?"

"Mommy?"

**171717171717**

"She should sleep through the night," Dr. Thomas said. "And her fever has dropped way down. You both should go home and get some sleep. There isn't anything else that can be done here."

"Are you sure?" Max asked, overjoyed that Kay had opened her eyes. "She's not in any pain?"

"She's not," he assured her. "She'll be wide awake tomorrow, so a full nights sleep for the two of you is highly recommended."

"I don't think I can just leave her here," Kenny interjected, still reeling from the days events.

"It'll be okay," Max said, turning to look up at him. "We'll come back first thing in the morning."

"Okay," he relented. "Thank you Doctor, for everything."

"I'm glad that everything worked out. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"You want to get something to eat?" Kenny asked, as they made their way out of the hospital. "Max?"

"What? I think I just want to go home and crash for the night. Maybe get some more of Kay's things together for tomorrow. I can't believe that she's awake."

"Do you need any help with any of it?" he asked, reluctant to let her leave after they had made so much headway in the last three days. "Or someone to clean up the mess that Meatball probably left everywhere."

"Aaron took the dog. I just need a night alone, just to process everything."

"Okay," he said, as they paused by her jeep. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Give me a call when your coming over?"

She nodded. "Okay. Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

She paused, before wrapping her arms around him quickly. "Thanks for being here."

**171717171717**

"Hey! What do you think that you're doing?" Aaron called, as he crossed his lawn quickly.

"Just checking to see if anyone is home," Skeeter replied backing away from the window. "Who are you?"

"I think the better question is who are all of you? I live over there, and this is my neighbor's house, and I don't think that she would appreciate a bunch of peeping toms!"

"Is this Maxine Stewart's house?" Joey asked. "We're some old friends of hers, from Wisconsin."

"What is it lately?" Aaron mused, "She's not home, she hasn't been for a while."

"Is she with Kenny?" Littleton asked, still not sure why he agreed to this trip. "Are they together again?"

"No," Aaron trailed off. "You're from Wisconsin? That was an interesting story she told me."

"She told you?" Kim gasped. "Was she bragging about sleeping with and killing my father."

"Bragging? I think she's still so racked with guilt that she can't bring herself to enjoy life. The only thing that makes her happy is Kay, and now . . ."

"Now what?" Skeeter asked.

"Kaylee is sick, smallpox. Max, and that man have been with her at the hospital for the past few days," Aaron said, as his gaze drifted to the car pulling into the driveway. "At least until now."

"I'm not sure I can do this," Kim whispered, clinging to Jon's arm. "Why did we come here again?"

"It's okay," he replied. "We're here to make peace with the past."

Shit, Max thought, seeing the group gathered on her front lawn. What are they doing here? Is it too late to drive away? I can't handle this now. Sighing, she pushed the door open, very conscious of her wrinkled clothes.

"Hey, Neighbor," Aaron called, waving her over. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight. I hope it's good news."

She nodded, as she focused most of her attention on him instead of the problem at hand. "It is. She's awake, the fever is gone, and she's sleeping."

"Yes!" Aaron cried, throwing his arms around her, and lowering his voice for just her ears. "You okay? You know all of these people? Can I kick them out of here for you?"

"It's okay," she whispered back, not sure what to say to all of them. "Really."

"If you're sure," he replied, releasing her and turning back to the group.

"Max," Skeeter said, trying to get her attention. "Hi. Wow. This is weird. How's Kaylee? Smallpox? Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine," Max confirmed, resisting the urge to flee. "She's awake, out of the coma. Why are you all here?"

"What is it with you guys and comas?" Littleton asked. "Is it a family thing?"

"Where's Kenny?" Skeeter cut in. "I figured that the two of you would be together."

"At his hotel," Max replied, as she tried not to think of their last conversation and the comfort she felt in his arms. "And we're not."

"And how are you?" Joey cut in. "It's been a long time."

"It has," she agreed, and repeated her earlier question. "Why are you here?"

"Any reason we can't come and see an old friend?" Skeeter asked.

"I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me," she countered, as she turned to look at Kim. "Especially you."

"I don't," Kim retorted, as all the old feelings came rushing back. "You're one of the last people I ever wanted to see again. I needed to though, before I could get on with my life. Your boyfriend here tells me that you're miserable, and I'm glad. No one deserves it more then you. I hope that Kaylee dies, just so you know how I felt after you killed my father. Go to hell, and rot there. I'm done. Bye."

.


	18. Blame

"There is still a lot unresolved there," Joey offered.

"I'm not surprised," Max replied dryly, as her phone rang. "Sorry. It could be about Kay . . . Hello?"

"Hey I just wanted to make sure that you got home okay," Kenny said. "You didn't pick up, so I thought I would try your cell. Where are you?"

"In my front yard . . . Can I call you back? It's not a good time."

"Okay," he agreed slowly, not liking her tone. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, fighting of the urge to cry at the overwhelming events of the day. "I have to go. Bye."

"Who was that?" Skeeter asked.

"No one," Max said, as she tossed her phone back in her purse. "Can we do this some other time? I know you flew all of this way, but I haven't slept in a few days."

"Was it Kenny?" Skeeter asked.

Max paused, before she nodded. "Yeah."

"And you two aren't back together? I thought that was what you wanted," Joey asked. "After all of this time . . . It's a second chance."

"There is still a lot unresolved there," Max replied, repeating Joey's earlier statement. "I don't think some of it ever will be."

"How did he handle your and Jimmy's affair? He was shocked when I told him," Skeeter trailed off.

"Better then I would have thought," she replied, stifling a yawn. "Sorry."

"We'll come back tomorrow," Skeeter said, as he scribbled down the hotel information for her. "Here."

"Thanks."

**18181818181818**

"Kim! Wait up!" Littleton called. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't just stand there and make small talk! I thought I could, but no! I hate her Jon! I can't forget how she destroyed my family."

"If I remember correctly, your Mom ran off with Rachel before your father and Max had their affair. A lot of things contributed to the crash honey, and Max isn't totally blameless. She seems to carry around a lot of guilt as it is."

Kim shook her head. "Why does she get to live and he had to die? It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. We deal."

"I can't forgive her."

**18181818181818**

Max woke of with a jerk, and sat up slowly in her dark bedroom. Six A.M, she thought, groaning inwardly. I finally get to sleep, and I wake up this early? What the hell is wrong with me? Sinking back against the pillows, she tried to make her body relax again, but couldn't stop her racing thoughts. What am I going to do, she wondered, I mean really? Kaylee, just concentrate on her for now, and forget about the rest of them. She is the important person here. Groaning again, she slid out from underneath the covers, and made her way downstairs. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she settled onto the back porch. Gazing up at the lightening sky, she closed her eyes and let the sea breeze caress her skin.

_"You were making love to me, weren't you Kenny? Or was it just sex?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what are so you afraid of?"_

_"That you'd leave. We'd be together, and then you'd leave. I don't think I could handle that."_

"Damn," she whispered, thinking back to a long and forgotten conversation. "I can't think about him this way."

_"Then tell me. I don't know what else to do for you. Talk to me dammit."_

_"What should I tell you? That I feel like life is slipping away from me? That this is the end? That we'll never get married? Or that I'll never get to see you pregnant with our kid? Maybe that I'll never hold you, kiss you, make love to you again? Is that what you wanted to hear?"_

_"Kenny."_

_He cut her off. "You promise me something Max. Right now. If I die, I want you to do all of that. Find someone else, be happy. Don't mourn me forever, and go live your life. You promise me that_."

"Hello?" she said hoarsely, picking up the ringing phone. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"You never called me back," Kenny countered. "And I knew you'd be awake. You're too wound up to sleep."

"I passed out as soon as I got inside," she trailed off. "Why are you calling?"

He paused. "I dunno. Just wanted to hear your voice I guess. If you're awake and stuff . . ."

"Kenny."

He cut her off,. "No pressure. What else is there to do at this hour?"

"I'm just watching the sun come up."

"You want some company?"

"I've had enough company lately."

"Meaning?"

She yawned, and filled him in on the rest of yesterdays events. "So yeah. I'm going to see Kay around eight."

"Maybe they just want to put it all to rest," Kenny offered. "Like you should."

"It's not that simple."

"Make it be then. Are you just going to let it haunt you forever? Do you think that making yourself miserable will make everything that happened just go away?"

"What would you have me do then? If you think that being your girlfriend again will make me happy, then you're dead wrong."

"Really? What about the part of you that wants it? Like you said yesterday?"

"It's a very small part of me. The part that still believes in happy endings. Do you know how many nights I dreamed that you came back to me? Even when I was with Jimmy, I still dreamed that. When I woke up after having Kaylee, you were who I called out for, not him. Even in Philadelphia, I still thought . . . I can't keep doing this with you. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Max! Wait!"

"What?"

"You're impossible!" Kenny sputtered. "After everything that we've been through together . . . Do you want to make the same mistake I did?"

"What was that?"

"Throwing it all away."

"I didn't give up on us until you did. Bye. I'll see you at the hospital."

**18181818181818**

Kenny stood in the doorway, and studied Max sitting by Kaylee's bed. She doesn't look 32 he thought, although I'm probably biased. Shit. What do I say to her now? She probably wants to smack me. Concentrate on Kaylee for now.

"Hey. Good morning. Again."

"Hi," she said softly, not turning around.

He plopped down in the chair next to her. "She's asleep?"

"She was awake awhile ago, but with all of the antibiotics and stuff . . . well you know."

"Yeah. It wears on you. Probably more when you're two. Max?"

"Yeah?"

"About this morning, I didn't mean to piss you off any more then I already have. I want you to be happy more then anything else. You matter to me. I might not have shown it recently, but you've always been the most important person in my life."

Max turned to look at him. "Do you understand why I can't be with you any more?"

"You don't trust me. That's what it boils down to right now."

She bit her lip. "You've been wonderful while Kay has been sick. I wouldn't have told you about her if I didn't believe . . . If I thought you were capable of hurting her the same way you hurt me, I never would have told you."

"Max."

"Let me finish. I won't deprive you of your daughter, Kenny. I can't do that. You and me? I can't do it again."

"I don't know anything about being a father."

She smiled at that. "I didn't know anything about being a mom when I had her. I learned. Your father is amazing, so you have a good model to go off of."

He ached to touch her at her comment. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

Max nodded, as she looked back over at Kaylee. "Maybe. I doubt my opinion carries much weight with them."

"Hey, if you matter to me, you matter to them. Plus, you're the mother of their only grandchild. They don't hate you sweet-, Max."

"This is hard for you too," she commented, as she straightened out the sheet covering Kaylee.

"I'd do a lot of things differently," he replied. "We can't turn back time though, and I know I can't make it up to you. I'm just glad that you're letting me in this much."

"It's a lot farther then I planned on. When I saw you standing there . . . I wanted to run."

"Yeah, I noticed."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I was so happy to see you, and all of those old feelings came rushing back . . . before reality hit again."

"You were happy?" he asked. "You didn't look that way."

"Also in shock. It isn't every day that my ex-boyfriend comes back from the dead, but even after everything, I was so glad to see you. I had all these things I planned to say if I ever saw you again," Max trailed off. "I had this dream, or at least I think it was a dream. It was after I had Kay, and was in the coma. Maybe it wasn't a dream because I remember looking down at myself. Wondering if I was dead."

"And I told you that you weren't," he finished for her. "And that I wasn't either."

She nodded slowly. "You told me that you loved me, that you always loved me."

"And I kissed you," he added. "Then you were ripped away from me, and it took me so long to get back, Max. To find you again."

"How could we have the same dream?"

"It wasn't a dream. An out of body experience?"

"I had almost forgotten about it," she said softly. "It's why I woke up saying your name."

"I love it when you say my name."

She swallowed, as she slowly brought her hand to his face. Stroking his cheek gently. "Kenny."

"Max," he replied, brushing her hair off her face.

"I didn't want this to happen," she whispered. "To feel this way again, about you, about anyone . . . it terrifies me."

"Don't be scared," he whispered back, still stroking her hair. "We're going to be okay. Better then okay."

"Mommy!" Kaylee called. "Mommy!"

Max pulled away, as quickly as she had leaned in. "Kay? Good morning, Sweetie."

**18181818181818**

"So, what do you think?" Skeeter asked.

Joey shrugged. "It was interesting, to say the least. She looked . . . I think she's still suffering. Having Kenny come storming back into her life probably isn't helping, and Kaylee being sick."

"Then having all of us show up," Skeeter trailed off. "I don't think that Max has moved on any more then Kim has. It haunts both of them."

"Don't compare me to her," Kim said softly, as she and Littleton joined them. "We're nothing alike."

"Oh no? You're both so wrapped up in the past, and it's eating away at you. You told her that you wanted her daughter to die. That isn't you, Kim," Littleton interjected. "It's the bitterness and the rage that you've lived with. Just like she's lived with the guilt. You've both have to let it go."

"I don't know if I can," Kim whispered. "Of course I don't want Kaylee to die . . . I just don't want to forget him."

**18181818181818**

"I think she's out for the night," Kenny offered, as he watched Max stretch her arms over her head. "You okay?"

"Just a little stiff," she replied, avoiding eye contact with him. "I can't wait to bring her home . . . She's gotten better so quickly."

"Kids are resilient," he replied, shooting their sleeping daughter a look of concern. "She takes after her mother."

"And her father," Max said distantly. "We've been through a lot. All of us."

He swallowed, "I know it's late, but do you want to get some dinner? I haven't seen you eat anything all day."

She paused, as she finally looked up at him. "I really just want to crawl into bed and sleep."

He shrugged despite the disappointment because he had thought they had been making progress. "Maybe some other time then?"

She sighed, as she turned back to look at him, "Tell you what. I'm not very good company at the moment, and I planned on ordering Chinese food then going to bed. If you want to come."

"How can I resist an invitation like that?" he asked sarcastically. "I thought we were, you know what? Never mind."

"What?"

"You're driving me insane," he practically shouted, as she took a step back at his outburst. "I don't even know how to talk to you anymore! You're running hot and cold on me Max! Every time we're together . . . I don't know what to say to you to make it right again! I'm sick of you making me feel guilty all of the time. I hurt you. I know that. You don't have to keep reminding me of it."

She stepped back at his outburst. "Do I do that?"

"Yes!"

She sank back down onto the couch, and looked up at him. "I didn't mean to . . . Kenny, I . . . I know you're sorry for everything that happened between us. I even understand your reasoning for it."

"But?"

"I forgave you."

"When?"

"In Philly . . . I couldn't hate you then. I let you go, I let you die. I forgave you then."

"And I screwed it all up by coming back?"

She shook her head, and tried in vain to swallow back the tears that were spilling. "No. Having you back in my life, Kay's life . . . It's a gift. I love you, Kenny."

.


	19. Forgiveness

Kenny stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Max . . ."

She shook her head. "And that terrifies me more than anything else. I've got to go. Bye."

**1919191919191919**

"Forgiving Max won't make you forget your father," Littleton said gently. "He'd want you to forgive her, Kim. I don't know what was between them, but . . . he cared about her. At least on some level."

"He loved her. He said it. Do you think they would have . . . been together if Mom hadn't run off with Rachel? Or if Kenny didn't get sick?"

"No. Absolutely not," Littleton insisted. "Sometimes things, well they just happen."

Kim shook her head. "I know Dad made a choice to drink and drive, no one made him do it. We were so awful to him, Matt, Zach and me . . . we're not blameless either. We should have helped him!"

"We all should have," Littleton insisted, as he pulled her closer to his side. "It'll be okay. We'll all be okay."

**1919191919191919**

Kenny slammed the door, and stormed up the driveway just as Max was unlocking her front door. "Max!"

She brushed back her still falling tears, as he whirled her around to face him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? You tell me that you love me, and then you just take off? What the hell is that about?"

"I can't do this now!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"Let go of me!" she snapped, pushing him away. "Just go!"

"Damn you," he whispered, as he pulled her in and kissed her hard on the lips.

**1919191919191919**

"I think we all need to get together," Kim whispered, as he held her tightly. "She probably hates me after I said I wanted Kaylee dead."

"No," he replied. "I doubt that. Tomorrow though. A fresh start for all of us."

"I love you."

**1919191919191919**

Max pulled back, and pushed him back again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Kissing the woman I love, and the same woman who just told me that she still loved me. What are you doing?"

She shook her head, as he trailed his fingers through her hair. "I can't . . . no matter what I feel . . . Oh hell."

"Max?"

She reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I can't keep fighting this."

"What?"

"Everything," she whispered, as she kissed him softly. "Hmm. Kenny?"

"Hmm," he whispered, as he let his lips travel down from her mouth, to her jaw line and collarbone. "Max? Damn you feel good."

She shook her head, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Come inside with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Ssh," she whispered, as she kissed him again and stroked his face. "I want to feel your hands on me."

He nodded, as he pulled her tightly against him. "Oh Max . . ."

"Just touch me," she whispered, as they stumbled through her front door. "I need . . . just touch me."

He groaned, as he kissed her again. "I could touch you forever. You have the softest skin . . . I love you. I'm never letting you go again."

"Ssh," she whispered again, as he slid his hands up under her tank top. "Hmm."

"Max?" he asked, pausing.

She looked up at him. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because you don't want to do this," he said weakly. "And I don't want to make you."

"I throw myself at you, and that isn't good enough?" she asked. "I thought that you wanted this, me."

"Oh, I want you," he said softly, laying his hands on her shoulders. "More so then you know. Not like this. Not when you're pissed off at me, the world, and everything. Later, when we can do it right."

"So now I'm not good enough for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now that I'm practically throwing myself at you, you don't want me any more?"

"Max, I told you why not. Stop picking a fight," Kenny replied, trying to stay calm. "Come on, Sweetheart. I don't think you suddenly got past everything in the last few minutes."

"Why do you even care what I got past?" she retorted. "All you've done since you've come back is try to worm your way back into my bed. Well, here is your chance. You want me? Just take me. I don't care any more."

"You're better than that!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh really? I'm not some perfect angel!"

"No shit! And you know what? I still love you despite that! I don't just want to sleep with you! I want a life with you! I can't make up for what happened before, but Max . . . Hell. I just want to start over again."

She swallowed, as she turned back to look at him. "I'm so afraid to be happy again."

Kenny took a tentative step closer to her, and brushed her hair off of her flushed cheek. "You deserve to be, more so than just about anybody."

She laid her hand over his. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah I do."

"I let you go . . . I thought I was over you, and that I could move on . . . I . . . How?"

"I told you to let me go, to move on," Kenny replied softly, hating the hurt he saw in her eyes.

"I want to hate you so much," she practically whispered.

"You should. I'm an ass, and if you'd let me," he breathed, stroking her cheek. "Will you let me?"

"Yes," she sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**1919191919191919**

"I love you too," Littleton replied, as they flopped down on the bed. "So much Kim."

"I can't wait to be your wife," she sighed. "I wish that my Dad was here."

"He is."

**1919191919191919**

"Max," Kenny breathed, as his lips hovered above hers. "I want you, I love you. So much that it hurts."

"I love you too," she whispered, as she pulled away slightly. "Kenny?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we take this slowly?"

"We can do anything that you want."

"There is just so much going on . . . Thanks."

"I'd do anything for you," he promised, aching to kiss her again. "I promise that I'll never hurt you again sweetheart. You're my world."

Max swallowed back her tears. "I know . . ."

"But?"

"I don't want there to be any buts. It seems so easy to be with you, to have you hold me, kiss me . . . To be loved like that, I don't want . . . When were together before, what I felt for you, it consumed me. It was everything I ever wanted, and it hurt like hell to have it ripped away," she replied, knowing she was babbling. "You know all of this. We're really going to do this?"

"All you have to do is say yes," he replied, tracing her jaw line with his finger. "Say yes Max. I don't deserve it, I know I hurt you badly."

"Ssh," she whispered. "I know why you did it, we've been over this so many times. We've both made so many mistakes."

"Yeah we have," he agreed. "Let's not make another one."

"Okay," she replied very softly, "Yes."

**1919191919191919**

Kim smiled at that. "I know he's here that way. I wish he could see how grown up Matthew and Zach are, and I'm sure he wouldn't have put up with some of the stunts that Matt pulled."

"He'd be so proud of you. For everything that you've done."

"Not everything . . . I know he loved Max, in some way or another. I even get why, I think they needed each other during that time."

"Yeah, they did."

"She didn't kill him . . . I know that too."

"Well we'll go tell her that tomorrow. For now, how about we go to bed?"

**1919191919191919**

"If I don't go now," Kenny trailed off, as he trailed his hand down her cheek. "I need to go."

She nodded. "I know."

"Tomorrow?" he asked, before kissing her on her forehead.

"I have pick Kaylee up from the hospital . . . after that? Dinner or something? Here?"

"I'd like that," Kenny replied, reluctant to let her go. "Are you okay to pick her up alone? I don't have anything else to do."

Max nodded. "It'll be fine . . . What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"With all of this. Your life. You can't just stay here forever."

"Why not?"

"Your family, and you have another life back there."

"You're my life," he countered. "Yeah, I've been staying with my parents since I got out of rehab, but it isn't a life Max. I guess I'll have to start looking for a job and a place to live because I can't stay at the hotel forever. I want to be with you, and I want to get to know Kaylee. And I know you don't want me living with you right now."

Max bit her lip. "Yeah. I know that it would be easier, but yeah. I want you to know Kay, but us . . . it's going to be slow."

"I know," he said, smiling at her. "Although I wouldn't mind just kissing you all night."

She smiled back at him. "You better go."

**1919191919191919**

"I can't stand by and watch this," he said aloud, as he watched the other man depart.

He sunk back into the shadows, and stared at her. The porch light illuminated her body, and reflected off her hair. Beautiful, he thought, so beautiful. It's been so long.

She is with him. Again.

**1919191919191919**

Max smiled, as she watched Kaylee stroke Meatball's soft fur. It's so good to see her healthy, and moving around again. Even if it is slowly right now. Thank you for giving her back to me.

"Mommy!" she called, as Meatball licked her face. "Story?"

"All right," she agreed, settling down on the floor next to her. "Then you have to go to bed, Sweetie."

"Not tired."

Max grinned, as she watched Kay stifle a yawn. "How about Snow White?"

Kay nodded happily. "I love you Mommy."

"Love you too Kay," Max replied, stroking her hair back.

Max opened the book, as she watched as Kay already began to doze off. My beautiful baby girl, she thought, you make my life worth living. Smiling again, she lifted a sleeping Kay into her arms. I guess it's good that she is sleeping, especially with Kenny coming over. How did that happen? We're really going to do this?

Shaking off her dark thoughts, she laid Kaylee down in her own bed. "Good night, Sweetie. I love you."

**1919191919191919**

"We're all going to get together tomorrow night," Littleton said. "She just brought Kaylee home today, so tonight wasn't any good."

"Her too."

**1919191919191919**

"Did you actually cook that?" Kenny asked.

"Of course I did," Max replied. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I just remember someone who burned water. This tastes damn good."

She smiled back at him. "Things change."

"That they do," Kenny agreed, as he reached across to brush her hair off of her cheek. "How's Kaylee doing?"

"Good. Tired though. It's going to take some time for her to get her strength back, but the doctors say she is going to be fine."

"I'm glad," he trailed off. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

He shook his head. "I . . . I don't know why I'm so nervous with you tonight."

She paused, as she looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm making you nervous?"

"We're on a date, Sweetheart, after all of this time. C'mon. You gotta be nervous too."

"A little, and I shouldn't be. Neither should you. How many times have we had dinner together?"

"Too many to count," he agreed, as she joined him on the couch. "You look tired."

"It's been a long day," she replied. "It was all worth it though, having Kay home, and you here."

"I'm glad to be here," Kenny said softly, stroking her cheek. "You have no idea how much."

Max merely nodded, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oh, I want him to kiss me, she thought, and touch me. I forgot how he can make me feel. "Kenny . . ."

He bent his head, so their foreheads touched. "Max, I want to kiss you."

"Ssh," she whispered, as she pressed her lips to his. "Just do it."

**1919191919191919**

He stood on the beach, and watched the two figures entwined on the couch. This can't be happening, he thought, I came back for this? They're here too. I saw them, all of them. I need to talk to her first, and then the rest. She needs to see.

Not him. He doesn't deserve her.


	20. Arrival

"We should stop," Max said weakly, as Kenny continued to kiss her.

He paused, as he looked at the woman beneath him. "You sure about that?"

"No."

"Good," he replied, as he kissed her again. "I love you, Sweetheart. God, Max, so much."

Max smiled, even as she pulled away slightly. "You keep telling me that."

"I didn't get to tell you it for a long time."

"So you're trying to make up for it now?"

"Something like that," he agreed, as he slid his hands up her shirt. "I want to tell you that for the rest of my life. Our lives."

She smiled up at him. "If we don't stop now . . ."

"We'll what?"

"I . . . I'm not sure I'm ready for this part yet. I haven't been with anyone since . . ." Max trailed off, looking away. "It's been awhile."

"Since Jimmy," Kenny finished for her, as she sat up. "Well, I have you beat. You're the last person I was with."

"You were in a coma," Max countered. "Really? Not anyone since you got out of the hospital?"

"I haven't had much . . . you know. Interest in it all. The drugs and stuff slowed my, uh, drive for it all," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "At least until now."

"That's certainly a change," she trailed off, as he took her hand in his.

"I haven't wanted to be with anyone else since you."

"I . . . I'm not sure I'm ready for that part yet. Soon, but . . . sorry."

"I can wait," Kenny replied softly, although his entire being cried out to touch her.

**2020202020202020**

"Oh, I'm not too sure about this," Kim said, as the four of them made their way up the path the next night.

"It is weird," Skeeter admitted. "Not just for us."

"It'll be okay," Littleton added, as he squeezed Kim's hand in his.

"I guess I'll knock then," Joey said, as she rapped on the door gently, as a crash resounded from within. "Um, what was that?"

"Come in!" came a muffled response. "It's open!"

"Max?" Skeeter called. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," she said, from the kitchen. "Damn! Heel! Sorry."

Max groaned as Meatball streaked into the living room, and tracked his mud streaked paws across the tiled floor. Sighing, she joined the foursome in the foyer.

"That's one rambunctious puppy," Skeeter commented, as Meatball sniffed his leg. "Dirty too."

"Yeah, he snuck outside," Max replied, scooping him up in her arms. "Um, come on in. I'll just put him in the kennel for now."

"Where is Kaylee? Or Kenny?" Littleton asked, as he felt Kim squeeze his hand.

"Kay is sleeping, she is still a little run down. Kenny? I don't know. He's probably on his way. I'll be right back. Make yourselves comfortable," Max said, as she tried to control her pounding heart.

"See seems just as nervous as you are," Littleton said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kim said quietly. "This is just too weird . . . It's like we're turning the clock back two years, but we're not. I don't even know what I want to say any more."

"What is there to say? Really? Is there really any point in dredging up the past again?" Skeeter asked slowly. "Maybe we should just start healing, and learning how to coexist again. I don't know what is going on between Kenny and Max, but if they can be civil with everything that happened . . ."

"It just . . . it's still so raw," Kim said. "For everybody. I wish I could just forget everything, but I can't."

"No one is asking you to forget," Littleton replied. "Just to . . . Just talking about it, clearing the air . . . it'll help. Everyone."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, as Max rejoined them. "Hi."

"Hi," Max replied, not too sure where to go from there. "You can come in."

"I don't know what I should say to you."

"You're not the only one."

"We don't have to do this now," Littleton cut in, as he felt the tension in the room heighten.

"I could actually use a drink," Skeeter agreed.

Max nodded thankfully. "Ah, okay. Why don't all of you go out on the porch? There is some food and stuff out there."

"Are you coming?" Joey asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't seem so enthused by this."

"I . . . I'm nervous. Having all of you here, especially after having Kenny show up a few weeks ago. I thought I was past it all, but I was wrong."

"I want to hate you," Kim said softly. "You have no idea how much."

Max nodded. "I know."

The two women eyed each other warily, before relaxing some. Kim sighed. "Later right?"

"Right."

"Look who isn't dead," Littleton commented, as Kenny paused in the doorway. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Kenny agreed, noting the tension in the room. "Yeah."

"And you're healthy? No side effects from the coma or the tumor?" Joey cut in. "When I heard about the surgery . . . Congratulations on pulling through it so well."

"It took awhile."

Max bit her tongue, as she observed the group in front of her. This is so weird, she thought, oh hell. I can't run away from it forever. Not any more then I could have run from Kenny. Hell. How do I make it all right again?

"You look deep in thought," Littleton said.

"It's nothing," Max replied, feeling Kenny watching her. "Why don't we go out on the porch?"

**2020202020202020**

He watched from the shadow, as the familiar group settled in the deck chairs. I should go, he thought. Wait for a better time. One at a time. No. It has to be today. I have to tell her. Them. Everybody.

**2020202020202020**

"So, are two back together?" Skeeter asked, as they all settled down.

Kenny shot Max a look from across the porch. "Uh. Sort of."

"It's complicated," Max added. "A lot has happened."

"Including my Dad," Kim said softly.

"Yeah," Max replied, knowing she had to add something to her monosyllable. "And I know you want to talk about that."

"What is there to say?"

"I'm sure there is something. Do you want to take a walk or something?"

Kim paused. "Okay. Down on the beach?"

"Sure. Now?" Max asked, as Kim nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Do you think they'll kill each other?" Skeeter asked, as the two women departed.

"I doubt it," Kenny replied. "I guess they have some stuff to work out."

Littleton shook his head. "Kim blames Max for Jimmy dying, but she also blames herself. Everyone was so awful to him after they found out about his affair with Max. It was a stupid and tragic accident."

"Max blames herself too," Kenny added.

"So what is the deal with you two? How about finding out you're a Dad? Wait. She did tell you that, didn't she?"

"She told me. That is . . . was a shock. It still is, but a good one. Kaylee is amazing. Me and Max? We're taking it slowly."

"You broke her heart when you left."

"I know."

"She looked for you. Even when she was with Jimmy, she looked."

"I know I hurt her. I thought it would be better for her if I left. If I could go back and change it, I would. The fact that she is considering giving me second chance . . . I'll take it. At whatever speed she wants."

"Don't hurt her again."

**2020202020202020**

The two women walked silently, as the waves washed around their feet.

"Do you want to start?" Kim finally asked. "Or should I?"

"Go ahead," Max said. "I know I hurt you and your family Kim. I never meant to, and if I could take it all back I would."

"No," Kim said softly. "Don't ever take it back. My Dad . . . he loved you. He wouldn't have said it if he hadn't meant it. Mom broke his heart when she ran off with Rachel, and he needed someone the way you did. Did you love him?"

"I . . . I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him Kim. I was alone, scared and pregnant," Max said, repeating what she had told Kenny before. "I could have, but . . . I knew how he felt, and I . . . I'm so sorry Kim. He shouldn't have died."

"He shouldn't have drove," Kim practically whispered, as she gulped back a sob. "I want to blame you! It makes it so much easier, but . . . we all treated him horribly. I hate him for dying! For taking the easy way out! He should be here to see Matthew graduate! To see me and Jon get married. To see Zach play hockey! Why did he have to do this?"

"Zach and Matthew have you," Max replied, swallowing back her own tears. "And I hope they know how lucky they are for that. Jon is a lucky man to be marrying you Kim. Not too many people could have down what you've done. Do you ever hear from Jill?"

"I don't want to."

"I'd rather you hate me instead of hating her. She is your mother, the boy's mother."

"She left us."

Max paused. "You already lost one parent Kim. Why make it two?"

"Do you hate Kenny for leaving you?"

"Oh I wanted to. You're probably one of the few people that know how much. When he came back into my life . . . I didn't know what to do. I thought he was dead, and I thought I was over him. He kept pushing and pushing, and we have Kaylee, that . . . we're slowly taking that second chance. Very slowly."

"How?"

"One day at a time. I let him go, and I forgave him when I thought he was dead. I pushed it all out of my mind and life. Having him come back . . . it made me have to deal with it all again. I still love him. I don't know if I trust him though."

**2020202020202020**

"The last thing I would ever do is hurt Max or Kaylee," Kenny replied. "I think she would kill me if I did."

"I wonder if Kim will get past it all some days," Littleton mused. "It's a dirty little secret that Rome swept under the rug."

"What is? Me?"

**2020202020202020**

"I'm scared," Kim admitted. "To move on. I don't want to forget him."

"Oh, you'll never forget him. Kim, your father was an amazing man. Those last few months weren't who he was, or how he should be remembered," Max said, as her house came into view. "Don't let it eat at you."

"Like you did?"

"I still do. I try not to. I treated him horribly in Philadelphia, and I couldn't be bothered to come to his funeral?"

"I might have run you over if you showed up," Kim replied, with a small smile. "I don't think that we'll ever be friends, but I don't want to hate you or him. Not even my Mom."

"I want you to be happy Kim. If you ever need anything, ever, call me."

"Thanks," Kim said. "And give Kenny a second chance. A real one."

**2020202020202020**

Oh my god," Skeeter sputtered, as he was the first one to get some words out.

"What?" Littleton asked, as just stared.

"How?" Kenny asked, noting to the two women coming up the beach.

**2020202020202020**

"Is that your neighbor?" Kim asked, nodding toward the figure standing on the porch.

Max squinted against the sunlight. "It might be. He likes to spoil Kay, so he drops by all the time."

"Is it a romantic thing?"

Max let out a genuine laugh. "With Aaron? No way. He's a great guy though. Plus, he is gay."

"Is Kaylee okay? I know she was sick."

"She's fine. It was touch and go for awhile, but she is getting stronger everyday. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Jon wants to have more kids. Cara is almost nine, and is looking for a brother or a sister. I want to finish school first though."

"You're young, and there is plenty of time for that."

**2020202020202020**

"I thought that you were dead! Does everyone around here resurrect themselves?" Skeeter asked.

"I identified your body," Littleton added. "We saw your car explode."

"I wasn't in it," Jimmy said, as the three men stared at him. "Did you ever see me get in?"

"Who?"

"I went out, it was being stolen."

"Why are you here?" Kenny asked, as he felt a huge wave of jealously wash over him. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Max? To Kim?"

"Since when do you care what happens with Max? And my daughter is none of your concern."

"Everything I've ever done has been for her."

"Holy shit," a soft voice said from behind them.


	21. Departures

"Dad?" Kim whispered. "Dad?"

"Look at how grown up you've gotten," Jimmy replied. "You like just like your mother."

Kim shook her head and stepped back. "Did you know about this? Did you!"

Max shook her head numbly, as she stood there shell shocked. "No."

"Max," Jimmy said quietly. "I have so much to tell you."

This can't be happening, her mind screamed, how can I have two back from the dead boyfriends? Within a few weeks of each other? How?

"Jesus Christ," Skeeter cut in. "Everyone sit down, and we'll deal with this."

"Dad? Where have you been?" Kim whispered, "I thought you were dead! How could you just leave us like that? Do you have any idea what it's been like for Matthew and Zach? For me? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care. Let me explain."

"Explain? What can you possibly say that can explain? That you were so traumatized by the fact that both Mom and Max left you, that you decided to leave your family? Who are you?"

"Kim, let me explain," Jimmy insisted, as he turned to look at Max. "Please, listen to me."

Max just shook her head, and fought the urge to run. It would be a great time for an earthquake, tsunami, alien abduction, anything at all. Jimmy. Kenny. Together.

"Max?" Jimmy asked. "Would you say something?"

Kaylee, she thought, as a cry pierced the air, thank god. "Uh, that's Kay. I'm going to check on her because I can't deal with this right now."

"Max," Jimmy tried again, as she rushed inside.

"Uh, Kay's been sick . . . Yeah," she trailed off, as she tried to regain some control over anything.

Jimmy watched her go before turning to look at Kenny. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting to know my daughter, and Max again," Kenny offered. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You're one to talk."

"I was learning to walk again."

"Stop," Kim cut in, as Littleton wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Dad? Why . . . we're you hurt? Is that why it took you so long to let us know that you were okay?"

"No . . . It was," Jimmy trailed off, as he paused at the hurt in his daughter's eyes. "Kim, have a seat and let me explain."

"Are you sure that it is me that you want to explain it too? You did show up at Max's house after all."

**21212121212121**

"It's okay sweetie," Max said quietly, smoothing back Kay's hair. "I'm here."

"Mommy?"

"Ssh. Did you have a bad dream?"

Kaylee nodded, as she snuggled into her mother's arms. "Stay?"

"Happily," Max said, as she watched as Kay drifted back off to sleep. "Oh, Sweetie, I don't know what to do right now. I just want to sit here and watch you sleep . . . I love you, Kay. Sweet dreams."

"Max?"

She looked up, and pointed toward the hallway. Closing the door behind her. "She just went back to sleep."

Kenny regarded her thoughtfully. "She isn't the only one that needed checking up on right now. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you really look like it. Talk to me."

"What should I say? What can I say? Jimmy? He's dead . . . Why would he do this?"

"He thought he lost everything," Kenny trailed off, as he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Sweetheart, it'll be okay."

"Why come here? Why not go see his family back in Rome?"

"Kim is here."

"How would he have known that? Unless . . . how long has he been here for?"

"Why don't we go find out?"

Max shook her head, and swallowed back her tears. "I can't . . . I just did this with you."

He kissed her on top of her head. "I know. It'll be okay. I promise. Look at me sweetheart."

Max looked up, and shook her head. "Kenny . . . God. It's a good thing. Right? Jimmy not being dead? Why now? After all of this time? How could he do this?"

"Those sound like the same things you asked me."

"It is the same thing."

"I know he wants to talk to you."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Hey, I hated everyone you dated."

Max smiled despite everything going on. "Yeah. Um, I'll be down in a minute. Thanks."

He kissed her on her forehead. "Okay."

**21212121212121**

"So Dad, why did you come here then? If you wanted to talk to me, Matthew and Zach?" Kim asked again. "Or are we not as important to you as Max?"

"That isn't it," Jimmy said through gritted teeth, as Kenny rejoined them. "Will you let me explain?"

"You don't want to wait for your girlfriend?" Kim asked.

"Uh, she'll be down in a minute," Kenny interjected.

"How is Kaylee?" Skeeter asked, wanting to do anything to relieve the tension on the porch. "I remember her as a newborn, but that's about it."

"Good," Kenny replied. "She's amazing."

"I'm surprised that Max even let you near her, or herself for that matter."

"I didn't know I had a kid. You walked out on three."

"Stop! " Kim cried, as Max stepped out on the porch. "All of you!"

Max bit her lip, as she felt Jimmy's eyes fall upon her. Words failing her, she leaned back against the railing and waited.

"Dad," Kim sputtered. "Where have you been?"

"I never meant to hurt you," Jimmy said softly. "I thought it would be better for you if I left."

"How can you being dead make things better?"

"There was so much talk," Jimmy trailed off. "I didn't want it to effect you too. Between your mother and Rachel, and . . . and what went on with Max and myself. You needed time to heal."

"Who are you to make that decision for us? For me? Do you have any idea what it has been like?"

"I did it for you!" Jimmy replied, as he turned to look over at a silent Max. "For all of you. I know you needed time to deal with everything that happened. It was time to come back now, to let you know that I was all right."

"You have no right to," Kim snapped. "Who are you to play with our lives like this?"

"You seem to have forgiven him," Jimmy argued, nodding toward Kenny. "This isn't any different."

"He had cancer," Littleton interjected. "And was in a coma."

"So? He still walked out," Jimmy continued, as he turned back toward Max. "On you. How is it different?"

"It isn't. It hurt, I grieved," Max said, as she found her voice. "He walked out on me, not his kids."

"What about Kaylee?"

"I didn't know," Kenny stressed, as his own guilt rose up for what he had done.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Of course it would have. I never would have abandoned my daughter!"

"Oh? So just your girlfriend? Max wasn't enough for you?"

"She is everything to me! We've been through this! If I could go back and change things, I would! I shouldn't have left, and you shouldn't have either!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Joey yelled out. "Time out, everyone! This isn't going to settle anything! Everyone sit down, and we'll talk like rational adults."

"There isn't anything rational about this," Skeeter said under his breath.

"Fine," Jimmy agreed. "This is what happened. That night, I stumbled out to my Blazer, and found some jerk inside it. They knocked me down, and then they drove into the telephone pole."

"So you just let us think you were dead," Littleton stated, "I identified your body."

"Why come here?" Max asked, needing to know.

"To see you. We parted to badly, and I figured that we were both outcasts from our old lives. I thought that you would be glad to see me. Then I saw you with him. How can you go back to him?"

"It's complicated."

"How? He walked out on you, while you were pregnant!"

"I know that! I was there!"

"So, why?"

"Because . . . I don't have to justify myself to you. To anyone."

"This isn't talking rationally," Joey interjected. "We need to settle down."

"I need to get out of here," Kim said. "Jon?"

"Okay honey. We'll go," Littleton said, shooting Jimmy a wary look.

"Yeah, me too," Skeeter said. "Joey?"

She nodded, as she turned to look at Jimmy. "Is there a number that we can reach you at?"

**21212121212121**

"I need to talk to you," Jimmy said, after the other four had left. "Just the two of us."

Max shook her head, her mind spinning. "Not now. Not tonight."

"I haven't seen you in so long," Jimmy insisted. "Max, please. I need you to understand."

"It was over before you disappeared. I can't do this again."

"I wanted to give you time. I wanted to come back to you for so long, and it is killing me to see you back with Kenny, after what he's done."

"What you did wasn't any different. If anything, it was worse. Whatever is between Kenny and me in none of your business."

"I think she's made herself clear," Kenny interjected. "Why don't you just go?"

"I'm not finished here."

"You know what? I'd like you both to go," Max said, taking as step backward. "I want to be alone for awhile.."

"Sweetheart," Kenny started.

"Please," she argued. "This is too much for one day. I have to get up early tomorrow because Kay has to go to the doctor. We'll deal with this later. Good night."

**21212121212121**

"She's doing much better," Dr. Thomas said, after he examined Kaylee. "She certainly is a brave girl."

"She's the best," Max replied, as she smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe she pulled through everything so well."

"She should be fine to go back to daycare next week."

"Great. I know I can't take too much more time off, although I know her father would love to take her during the day," Max trailed off. "I'm going to miss being with her though."

"Her father doesn't work during the day?"

"No. He's in between jobs right now. It's complicated, he was sick for along time, and now he's back in both of our lives."

**21212121212121**

"I'm going for a walk," Kim said. "I just need to clear my head."

"Do you want some company?" Jon asked.

"Not right now. I just want to be alone for awhile. All of this, I just can't deal with it right now."

"You're going to have to talk to him sometime Kim. Really talk to him."

"He seems to want to talk to Max more so then me. She didn't seem too receptive to the idea though."

"Neither do you."

"How could he do this?"

Littleton sighed. "Honey."

"I'll be back later."

**21212121212121**

Kenny settled down to wait on Max's porch. She can't still have feelings for Jimmy, she even said that she didn't. We were just getting back on track, and now this? Why can't we all go back a few years? Start over?

"Kenny?"

He looked up. "Kim. What are you doing here?"

"I just went for a walk, and ended up here. No one is home?"

"Not yet. She isn't answering her phone either."

Kim settled down on the porch as well. "I hardly slept last night."

"You aren't the only one."

"Are you and Max back together?"

"Yeah. She . . . she doesn't want to rush it. I hurt her, abandon her, and . . . I never wanted to hurt her."

"She knows that."

"Yeah," Kenny sighed. "We'll work it out. What about you and Littleton? You're getting married?"

"Soon. I never expected it, but Matthew and Zach are going to school. I can go back full-time, and it just seems right."

"Do you ever talk to your Mom?"

"Lydia, yeah. Jill, no. As far as I know she's still with Rachel in California. I feel like an orphan sometimes."

"You have parents Kim. They love you, with their faults and all, they still do."

"Are you afraid Kaylee will hate you?"

Kenny paused. "Yeah. What do I say to her?"

"She's only two. She doesn't remember. Max wouldn't have told her," Kim trailed off, as the jeep pulled into the driveway. "Someone is home."

"Hi, Max," Kenny called, as she climbed warily out of the jeep.

"Hi," she said, as she glanced at the twosome on the steps, as she unstrapped Kaylee from the car seat. "Uh, are you two waiting for me?"

"It's your house," Kim commented. "We just ended up here. Did Kaylee have a good doctor's appointment?"

"She's doing great," Max said, as she set Kay down on her feet. "Right, Sweetie?"

Kay giggled, as she toddled over to the porch. "Mommy!"

"How are you doing?" Kenny asked in a low voice.

"Better," Max replied. "Do you guys want to come inside?"

"Have you heard from my Dad?" Kim asked. "Since last night?"

Max shook her head, as she unlocked the door. "No . . . He left right after all of you did, and I'm not sure where he went."

"I don't know what to say to him."

"You aren't the only one," Max replied, as she lifted Kaylee up into her arms.

"He seemed to really want to talk to you."

"Yeah."

"We were so awful to him, back then," Kim sighed. "Just look at everything that happened."

"He made his choices, we all did," Kenny interjected.

"I don't want to see him, and I don't want Matthew and Zach to know that their father abandoned them like that," Kim said quietly, before sighing,. "They have to know. Not telling them would make me like him. How could he do this?"

"Sometimes it's easier to run away," Max commented, as Kaylee wiggled out of her arms. "To start over."

"Why come back then?" Kim asked.

"You can't run forever," Kenny interjected. "You have to go back and deal with it all sometimes. Believe me."

"I guess you two would know," Kim replied. "I can't . . . I can't imagine ever forgiving him."

"What about for the boys?" Max asked.

"I suppose," Kim sighed. "Jill should know too, even though she is happy in California with Rachel. She tried to get custody of us, and make us move out there."

"I'm sure that you've done great with Matthew and Zach. They're lucky to have you," Max said quietly.

"Thanks," Kim said, as the two woman avoided looking at each other. "I guess we have more in common than we thought?"

"I suppose," Max trailed off, as she jumped to her feet. "Kay? Shit!"

"Max!" Kenny yelled, as she bolted toward the street, where the toddler was chasing a sea gull. "Max!"

Ignoring his frantic calls, she dove toward where Kaylee was standing. Flinging the small child onto the softness of the yard, her whole world went black at the impact of the sedan.


End file.
